Vidas diferentes
by Eyiles Jack
Summary: Chica tiene problemas financiaros pero a pesar de esto sigue algo optimista, al no tener trabajo decide trabajar en un restaurante llamado freddy fazbear's pizza, donde ahí conocerá a un Foxy, un chico que le pagan muy bien, pero lo único que lo hace feliz es hacer entretener a los niños con su acto del pirata, de ahí en fuera foxy es algo infeliz.
1. Chapter 1

**Hola, este mi primer fic de five nights at freddy's, así que perdón si me equivoco en algunas cosas o si tengo errores ortográficos, pero de igual manera espero que lo disfruten.**

**Antes de empezar quiero decir que este fic se lleva a cabo en otro mundo con animales humanos o como se diga y que también es foxica [Foxy x chica] y frebon o como se diga [Fredy x bonbon] .**

**Disfruten.**

En un edificio, en un pequeño departamento, se encontraba una rubia durmiendo muy placenteramente, hasta que su sueño fue interrumpido por la alarma de su teléfono, haciendo que esta cayera su cama por el susto._._

-"Demonios, maldita alarma, algún día me va a causar un infarto"-Pensaba la rubia que se llamaba Chica, después de levantarse del suelo.

Después de esto, Chica se fue a ser la rutina diaria que ella siempre tenia, la cual era levantarse de su cama para después arreglarla, después irse a su cocina pequeña para prepararse su desayuno, después del desayuno se fue a quitar la piyama para darse una ducha y al terminar ponerse unos shorts de mezclilla, una playera blanca y una sudadera y salir a la calle.

Cuando ella abrió la puerta de su departamento, noto como en la puerta una nota estaba pegada, era una nota de ultimo aviso. Chica no había pagado la renta de su departamento y en la nota decía lo que ella debía y cuantos días tenia para pagar.

-"No puede ser, como quieren que consiga todo ese dinero en dos semanas, tengo que encontrar un trabajo, un trabajo en el que el jefe no se un pervertido y solo me contrate por mi cuerpo"-Pensaba Chica mientras leía la nota.

La rubia ya había tenido varios trabajos, pero en ninguno duro mas de tres días ya que tuvo malas experiencias con los jefes que solo la querían para tocarla o para verla, y esta respondía de un modo u otro dándoles una bofetada o un puñetazo en toda la cara.

Chica salio del edificio y salio a pasear por las calles de la ciudad en busca de un empleo donde el salario fuera lo suficiente como para pagar los meses de renta que ella debía.

A pesar de todas las malas experiencias de sus antiguos trabajos, ella era un chica algo optimista que siempre en los peores momentos intentaba sacar el lado bueno de todo.

Caminaba con unos audífonos en sus oídos escuchando música, los audífonos estaban conectados a su teléfono que esta tenia una de sus canciones favoritas la cual se llamaba "Get Lucky" de un grupo llamado "Raft Punk" (cualquier parecido con la realidad es mera coincidencia XD), estaba atenta a cualquier aviso de empleo en el cual ella pueda encajar mientras escuchaba la cancion. Ella veía varias ofertas de trabajo pero ninguna le llamaba la atención, seguía caminando por la calle escuchando una y otra vez la misma cancion, hasta que esta se detuvo y empezó a sonar su tono de llamada.

Cuando ella escucho el tono de llamada, de inmediato saco su teléfono de su bolsillo y vio que la llamada era de su mejor amiga, Bonbon.

-"Hola"-Hablo chica primero.

-"Hola, como estas Chica, hace bastante que no nos vemos"

-"Hola Bon bon, igual me da gusto oírte"

-"Hace mucho que no nos vemos, que tal si hoy nos vemos y nos vamos a ver una película o ha comer algo"

-"Lo siento, hoy no puedo, necesito buscar trabajo y necesito hacerlo en menos de dos semanas o perderé mi departamento"

Bonbon no contesto y en ves de escuchar su voz, Chica escucho a varios niños gritando y corriendo de un lado a otro, hasta que escucho de nuevo la voz de Bonbon.

-"Perdón, no te oí que decías"-Hablo Bonbon

-"Oye, estas en una fiesta o algo así"

Pero otra vez no contesto Bonbon y se escucho de nuevo las voces de los niños, pero esta vez se escucho como Bonbon le gritaba a uno de los niños.

-"OYE, ESO NO ES UN JUGUETE, ES UNA GUITARRA"-Se escucho el grito de Bonbon.

-"Perdón Chica, pero desde que renuncio una de las meseras y el único chef que teníamos, la vida en el restaurante en el que trabajo se a vuelto difícil"-Contesto otra vez Bonbon.

-"Lo siento mucho, pero como te decía, no podre ir hoy ya que..."-Dejo de hablar chica para después darse cuenta de algo.

-"Un segundo, en el restaurante en el que trabajas, le falta una mesera un chef, no"-Dijo Chica algo entusiasmada.

-"Si, es lo que acabo de decir, por"

-"Significa que hay dos bacantes para el empleo, verdad"

-"Claro"

-"Genial, necesito que me hagas el favor de conseguirme una cita de trabajo para hoy, con tu jefe"

-"Pensé que ya tenias trabajo"

-"Tenia, pero por razones privadas renuncie o me despidieron"

-"Bueno, tratare de conseguirte una cita, te mandare un mensaje con la dirección del restaurante "

-"Gracias Bonbon, te debo una, nos vemos pronto"

-"No hay problema, adios"

Después de esta platica, Chica colgó su teléfono y segundos después recibió el mensaje con la dirección de la calle donde estaba el restaurante.

Chica subió al primer taxi que vio, le dio la dirección y después de unos minuto había llegado al restaurante.

-"Gracias"-Dijo Chica al taxista para después darle el dinero y bajarse del vehículo.

-"Esta es la dirección, es un lugar muy grande y muy bonito, seguro que encajare aquí"-Dijo Chica viendo el restaurante y leer el nombre de este, el cual era "freddy fazbear's pizza".

Chica del entusiasmo, por su futuro nuevo empleo, corrió hacia la puerta muy feliz pero esta se abrió y salio un pelirrojo, Chica iba tan rápido que ya no pudo detenerse y choco contra el pelirrojo, haciendo que los dos cayeran.

Continuara... XD

**Espero que les guste este nuevo fic que estoy haciendo y también espero en la caja de reviews sus comentarios y dudas que tengan acerca de mi fic las cuales con mucho gusto contestare en el siguiente capitulo.**

**Me despido y les mando un gran abrazo. **

**PD: Lo de get lucky y raft punk, fue una parodia para todos los que la entendieron jaja :D**


	2. Aquel chico

**Hola a todos, perdón si estuve inactivo esto días pero desgraciadamente tengo exámenes y apenas y puedo estar conectado a fanfiction TT_TT, pero no los puedo dejar sin el capitulo así que vamos :D :D.**

**Capitulo anterior:**

Chica subió al primer taxi que vio, le dio la dirección y después de unos minuto había llegado al restaurante.

-"Gracias"-Dijo Chica al taxista para después darle el dinero y bajarse del vehículo.

-"Esta es la dirección, es un lugar muy grande y muy bonito, seguro que encajare aquí"-Dijo Chica viendo el restaurante y leer el nombre de este, el cual era "freddy fazbear's pizza".

Chica del entusiasmo, por su futuro nuevo empleo, corrió hacia la puerta muy feliz pero esta se abrió y salio un pelirrojo, Chica iba tan rápido que ya no pudo detenerse y choco contra el pelirrojo, haciendo que los dos cayeran.

**Capitulo nuevo:**

Chica tuvo algo de suerte ya que cayo sentada, pero no se podía decir lo mismo del pelirrojo, el cual su cabeza se golpeo con la puerta.

-"Ahh, mi trasero"-Se quejaba Chica mientras se sobaba (No piensen mal -_- ).

-"Perdón, es que yo..."-Trataba de disculparse Chica después después del incidente , hasta que el pelirrojo se levanto frotándose su cabeza.

Chica pudo observar que aquel pelirrojo vestía con un traje de pirata, tenia un parche en su ojo y en su mano derecha había un garfio de plástico.

-"Ah, mi cabeza, oye ya se que las pizzas son buenas aquí, pero no crees que ya estas un poco grande para salir corriendo por una de ellas"-Dijo el pelirrojo mientras le daba la mano a Chica para que se levantara.

-"Disculpa, acaso me dices vieja"-Dijo Chica muy enojado por el comentario del pelirrojo.

-"Nunca dije que fueras vieja solo digo que..."-Intento decir el pelirrojo pero fue interrumpido por la rubia.

-"Para tu información, tengo 21 años y no vine aquí por las pizzas, vine por que necesito un empleo"

-"Bueno, pero tampoco es para que empujes a la gente y menos de esa manera"

-"Yo no tengo la culpa, tu la tienes por no quitarte cuando venia corriendo"

-"Y dime tu, como demonios quieres que sepa que tu venias corriendo"

-"Si, pero la puerta es de vidrio, fácilmente me hubieras visto y te hubieras quitado del camino"

-"Pero casi me sangra la cabeza por tu culpa"

-"Perdón, no fue mi culpa de que casi hayas manchado tu traje de marinero"

-"Es de pirata, y no es mio es del establecimiento"

-"Tu trabajas aquí"-Interrumpió Chica.

-"Si por"-Respondió el pelirrojo.

-"Por nada, solo que después de enterarme deque tengo que trabajar con personas como tu, talvez prefiera buscar otros empleos"

-"Y quien dice que necesitamos ayuda"

Antes de que el pelirrojo y Chica empezaran a discutir otra vez, se escucho como otra voz interrumpió.

-"Hola Chica, cuanto tiempo, que bueno que hayas llegado ya que necesitamos mucha ayuda"-Grito la voz que le pertenecía a Bonbon, la amiga de chica, la cual se abalanzo a abrazarla.

-"Y tu decías, que no necesitaban ayuda"-Dijo chica con tono de burla al pelirrojo.

-"Disculpa Bonbon, tu la conoces"-Pregunto el pelirrojo a su compañera de trabajo.

-"Conocerla, ella y yo solíamos ir en la misma escuela desde el kinder, por que ya se conocen"-Respondió Bonbon ante la pregunta del pelirrojo.

-"Si, después de que casi me desangro"-Dijo el pelirrojo enojado.

-"Ya madura, fue un accidente, y tu tuviste la culpa"-Respondió Chica aun mas enojada.

-"Cálmense, no se lo que haya pasado entre ustedes dos pero tienen que calmarse"-Dijo Bonbon.

Bonbon logro evitar otra pelea entre ellos dos, ya que era de esas personas que odia la violencia, tranquilizo a los dos pero no lo que no pudo fue que ellos ya no se odiaran.

-"Y a propósito, que hacías aqui afuera Foxy"-Pregunto Bonbon al pelirrojo el cual se llama Foxy.

-"Bueno, yo también necesito aire fresco, no soy ninguna especie de animatronic o robots de esos"

-"Espera, te llamas Foxy"-Pregunto Chica.

-"Si, y mas vale que no te vallas a burlar"-Dijo Foxy muy serio hacia Chica, la cual solo se lo quedo viendo.

-"Bueno, ya no peleen, vamonos Chica, mi jefe no es nada paciente, y apenas logre darte una entrevista de trabajo"-Interrumpió otra posible pelea Bonbon mientras jalaba a Chica.

-"Adiós Foxy, y apúrate en entrar ya que hoy hay una fiesta y tu eres el acto principal"-Dijo Bonbon llevándose a Chica.

-"Si lo que tu digas"-Respondió Foxy con algo de indiferencia.

Después de esto, Bonbon jalaba de la mano derecha de Chica por todo lo que era el restaurante, y ella observo a varios niños jugando y divirtiéndose por todo lo que era la pizzeria. Era un sitio grande con varias salas y en una de ellas había un escenario grande donde se encontraban solo una guitarra y un micrófono.

-"Este sitio si que es grande, ahora ya se por que te gusta trabajar aquí"-Decía Chica mientras veía de un lado a otro todo el establecimiento.

-"Gracias, pero desde que renuncio la camarera y nuestro chef, apenas y logramos mantener de pie este sitio"

-"Espero que pueda ayudar, me va a gustar trabajar aquí, pero lo único malo es que voy a tener que lidiar con ese tal Foxy"-Dijo Chica algo enojada.

-"No te enojes con Foxy, escucha, puede que sea frió y algo tonto a veces, pero es buen chico, ademas el a pasado por mucho dolor en toda su vida"-Respondió Bonbon con algo de tristeza.

-"A que te refieres"-Pregunto Chica.

-"Cuando el era pequeño, este era su lugar preferido"

_Comienzo de flahsback wiiiii._

Cuando Foxy tenia 5 años, venia muy seguido a freddy fazbear's pizza, el tenia un hermano menor de 4 años; los dos eran inseparables, siempre los veías jugando los dos juntos, y cuando venían los dos a comer pizza, ni su mama los podía detener, los dos eran hermanos del alma y de corazón, su vida era perfecta, ya que sus padres se amaban mucho y los dos tenían un gran trabajo, era una familia perfecta .

Hasta que un día, cuando era el cumpleaños del hermanito de Foxy, sus padres decidieron darle una fiesta en el restaurante, todo ese día era alegría y diversión, y como era normal que en la pizzeria se celebrara un cumpleaños, era normal que a los niños les dieran un tur por toda la pizzeria, pero solo era cada 5 niños, Foxy no fue ya que el se consideraba bastante grande como para ir a esos recorridos de niños pequeños y solo fueron su hermano y cuatro de sus amigos.

Continuara...

**Perdón**** si los dejo con la duda de que paso ****después, pero como les dije que tengo exámenes apenas y me alcanzo el tiempo para hacer este capitulo.**

**Bueno, no olviden dejar sus comentarios de como les pareció el capitulo y no se preocupen, va a ver tanto foxy x chica como freddy x b****onbon, solo que apenas esta empezando.**

**Me despido, y hasta la otra.**

**Bye bye. :D**


	3. Conociendo el lugar

**Hola amigos, la razón por la que subo este capítulo antes de tiempo es por la que me entusiasme mucho por el capítulo anterior que no pude dejarlo así y ahora que tengo algo de tiempo, creo que es algo bueno subirlo antes de tiempo.**

**Bueno ya no los voy a distraer y aquí viene el nuevo capítulo disfruten :D :**

**Capitulo anterior:**

-"Espero que pueda ayudar, me va a gustar trabajar aquí, pero lo único malo es que voy a tener que lidiar con ese tal Foxy"-Dijo Chica algo enojada.

-"No te enojes con Foxy, escucha, puede que sea frió y algo tonto a veces, pero es buen chico, además el a pasado por mucho dolor en toda su vida"-Respondió Bonbon con algo de tristeza.

-"A que te refieres"-Pregunto Chica.

-"Cuando el era pequeño, este era su lugar preferido"

_Comienzo de flahsback wiiiii._

Cuando Foxy tenía 5 años, venía muy seguido a freddy fazbear's pizza, el tenía un hermano menor de 4 años; los dos eran inseparables, siempre los veías jugando los dos juntos, y cuando venían los dos a comer pizza, ni su mama los podía detener, los dos eran hermanos del alma y de corazón, su vida era perfecta, ya que sus padres se amaban mucho y los dos tenían un gran trabajo, era una familia perfecta.

Hasta que un día, cuando era el cumpleaños del hermanito de Foxy, sus padres decidieron darle una fiesta en el restaurante, todo ese día era alegría y diversión, y como era normal que en la pizzeria se celebrara un cumpleaños, era normal que a los niños les dieran un tour por toda la pizzeria, pero solo era cada 5 niños, Foxy no fue ya que el se consideraba bastante grande como para ir a esos recorridos de niños pequeños y solo fueron su hermano y cuatro de sus amigos.

**Capitulo nuevo:**

Foxy, aunque ya tenia orgullo de niño grande, le dio un poco de enojo por no ir con su hermano al tur por la pizzeria así que decidió seguirlos en secreto.

El tour era bastante divertido ya que los niños pasaron por la cocina y por el escenario, hasta que llego a su fin.

-"Bueno niños, hasta aquí termina el tur"-Dijo el señor que guiaba a los niños.

Los niños se pusieron algo tristes tras esa noticia y no falto que hicieran el típico "ahhhhhh".

-"Pero, antes de que termine el tur, quien quiere ver la "pirate cove""-Dijo el señor.

Foxy al oír esto, se entusiasmó ya que siempre quiso ver la parte interna del "pirate cove", ya que esa era su área preferida de toda la pizzeria, le encantaba oír las historias de pirata y tesoros perdidos. Foxy estaba muy emocionado que no se dio cuenta que los niños entraron por la parte de atrás y no por donde solía ser la presentación, foxy tenia tantas ganas de ver el interior de la "pirate cove" que cuando se dio cuenta de esto, se fue corriendo por donde hacían las presentaciones.

Foxy corría lo mas rápido posible para ver el interior de su escenario favorito, pero cuando llego, vio como alguien con una capucha morada salio de la cortina y se fue corriendo del lugar lo mas lejos posible de la pizzeria.

Foxy cuando lo vio huir, no le dio mucha importancia, así que abrió la cortina y lo que vio, era a su hermano, o lo que parecía serlo ya que estaba muerto, junto con los otros niños y gran charco de sangre en todo el piso.

_Fin del flashback wiiiii:_

-"Después de esto, Foxy cayo en una terrible depresión, su padre termino en la locura por encontrar al maldito que mato a su hijo y termino ahorcándose, y su madre, termino con depresión y su estado económico fue cayendo al tal punto de casi quedar en la ruina y para empeorarlo todo, le detectaron cáncer en estado terminal y Foxy a los 15 años, sin ningún familiar que lo cuidara quedo huérfano"-Dijo Bonbon con una gran tristeza en su rostro.

-"Demonios, me siento como una gran idiota, no sabia que había sufrido tanto"-Dijo chica tapándose con las 2 manos su rostro.

-"No te preocupes, tu no lo sabias"-Dijo Bonbon tratando de consolar a Chica.

-"¿Y que paso después?"

-"Bueno, a pesar de todo lo que había sufrido, foxy logro seguir adelante y logro conseguir este empleo, después de eso ya no se mas"-Dijo Bonbon.

Pero antes de que siguieran con su conversacion, una voz las interrumpió.

-"Bonbon, sabes donde esta foxy, necesito que me haga un favor"-Decía la voz.

-"Esta afuera tomando aire"-Respondió Bonbon.

Chica cuando escucho la voz, la reconoció muy fácil ya que era de el hermano mayor de su mejor amiga Bonbon, quien se llama Bonie.

-"Bonie, eres tu"-Pregunto chica.

-"Hola, Chica no te había visto"-Dijo Bonie.

Cuando los dos se vieron, Chica no pudo resistir y le dio un gran abrazo y Bonie correspondió devolviéndoselo con algo mas de fuerza.

-"Bonie, me asfixias"-Dijo Chica con algo de dificultad.

-"Perdón, es que ya han pasado unos años desde la ultima vez que te vi"

-"Si, eso ya lo se"

-"Y apropósito que haces aquí"

-"Chica, vino a ayudarnos ya que necesita un empleo"-Interrumpió Bonbon.

-"Espera, Bonie tu también trabajas aquí"-Pregunto Chica.

-"Claro que si, soy el mejor guitarrista que ha tenido este restaurante"-Alardeo Bonie, mientras levantaba un puño al cielo.

-"Jajaja, lo que tu digas"-Dijeron en coro Bonbon y Chica, burlándose del comportamiento de Bonie.

-"Si se van a seguir burlando, entonces yo les enseñare que es cierto, se los mostrare"-Dijo Bonie para después salir corriendo buscando a Foxy.

-"Jajaja, no me puedo creer que aun siga con el sueño de ser el mejor guitarrista del mundo"-Dijo Chica

-"Jajaja, si es algo ridículo la forma en como lo dice"

Pero otra voz las interrumpió, y esta vez no era ni la de Bonie ni la de Foxy, era el jefe y estaba llamando a Chica para la entrevista que Bonbon le consiguió. Chica entro a la oficina del jefe algo nerviosa y Bonbon solo se quedo esperando la noticia de si había obtenido el empleo.

Pasaron varios minutos y Bonbon seguía angustiada por lo que estaba pasando dentro de la oficina, hasta que se abrió la puerta de la oficina y salio Chica.

-"Que paso, si te lo dio"-Pregunto Bonbon a su amiga Chica.

-"Tu que crees"-Respondió Chica con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

Era obvio, Chica consiguió el empleo, al saber esto Bonbon, se abalanzo sobre ella y le dio una gran abrazo.

-"Felicidades, no puedo creer que voy a trabajar con mi mejor amiga"

Pero el abrazo fue interrumpido por la voz de su jefe.

-"Bonbon, enséñale el lugar a la nueva y hazme el favor de darle su uniforme"-Dijo su jefe.

Bonbon acepto, y llevo a Chica a los vestidores donde ahí le dio su uniforme para el trabajo. El uniforme consistía en un vestido amarillo junto con un delantal blanco que tenia la palabra "let's eat".

-"Aquí tienes"-Dijo Bonbon dándole el uniforme a Chica.

-"Gracias"-Respondió Chica mientras tomaba el uniforme.

Minutos después, salieron las dos chicas de los vestidores,Chica salio con el vestido amarillo y era hora de que Chica conociera el establecimiento.

Bonbon le enseño todo, desde la cocina, la zona en la que iba a trabajar, hasta la zona donde se celebran las fiestas, y al ultimo dejo el escenario y la pirate cove, lugar en donde se encontraba Foxy.

-"Bueno Chica, aquí es donde mi hermano, yo y otro trabajador, que lo conocerás luego, damos los conciertos"-Dijo Bonbon apuntando al escenario.

-"Y ese lugar"-Pregunto Chica apuntando a la pirate cove.

-"Esa es la pirate cove, lugar donde Foxy actúa para los niños"

Chica al oír el nombre de Foxy, sintió un gran dolor en su pecho, ya que ella se sentía tonta por decirle tantas cosas a Foxy, sin saber todo lo que el había sufrido, pero una voz la saco de sus pensamientos.

-"Hola Bonbon, ella es la nueva empleada"-Dijo un voz.

-"Freddy, ella es Chica, es nueva"-Respondió Bonbon algo sonrojada al ver al chico que se llamaba Freddy.

**Continuara...**

**Bueno hasta aquí el episodio, espero que les haya gustado, dejen su comentarios dando su opinión sobre mi si les esta gustando, me despido y hasta pronto :D.**


	4. Perdón

**Hola a todos, bueno antes de empezar quiero decir que ya mas o menos tengo un horaria para este fic el cual sera los miércoles o jueves de nuevo capitulo y si todo va bien puede que el sábado de la misma semana.**

**También quiero agradecer a toda la gente que lee el fic y a toda la que deja su comentario, y como ya no los quiero aburrir mas aquí va el siguiente capitulo.**

**Capitulo anterior:**

Bonbon le enseño todo, desde la cocina, la zona en la que iba a trabajar, hasta la zona donde se celebran las fiestas, y al ultimo dejo el escenario y la pirate cove, lugar en donde se encontraba Foxy.

-"Bueno Chica, aquí es donde mi hermano, yo y otro trabajador, que lo conocerás luego, damos los conciertos"-Dijo Bonbon apuntando al escenario.

-"Y ese lugar"-Pregunto Chica apuntando a la pirate cove.

-"Esa es la pirate cove, lugar donde Foxy actúa para los niños"

Chica al oír el nombre de Foxy, sintió un gran dolor en su pecho, ya que ella se sentía tonta por decirle tantas cosas a Foxy, sin saber todo lo que el había sufrido, pero una voz la saco de sus pensamientos.

-"Hola Bonbon, ella es la nueva empleada"-Dijo un voz.

-"Freddy, ella es Chica, es nueva"-Respondió Bonbon algo sonrojada al ver al chico que se llamaba Freddy.

**Capitulo nuevo:**

-"Hola Chica, soy Freddy un gusto en conocerte"-Saludo Freddy a Chica

-"Hola, es un gusto conocerte"

-"Oye, Bonbon, has visto a tu hermano, le quiero preguntar si quiere ver conmigo una película, y tu también puedes ir, bueno si tu... quieres"-Dijo Freddy sonrojándose después de decir lo ultimo.

Bonbon, no supo como reaccionar, ya que quería ver la película al lado de Freddy, pero estando su hermano y como el es buen amigo de Freddy, seria imposible disfrutar de la película.

-"Lo lamento, pero tengo ya tengo otros planes"-Respondió algo triste Bonbon.

-"Oh, bueno, creo que sera en otra ocasión"-Dijo Freddy algo decepcionado.

Despues de unos segundos, Freddy se fue y Bonbon puso sus manos en su rostro para ocultar su rostros ruborizado, pero Chica se dio cuenta de esto.

-"Bonbon, te gusta Freddy?-Pregunto Chica con una cara picarona.

-"QUE, como crees, el es solo un amigo de trabajo y ..."-Respondió Bonbon algo sobresaltada por la pregunta de Chica, pero fue interrumpida por la misma.

-"Bonbon, te conozco bien, y se cuándo te gusta alguien, porque lo rechazaste, sería una buena oportunidad para que se conozcan un poco bien"

-"Chica, sabes mejor que nadie que soy muy tímida para esas cosas, y mi hermano va a ir, eso no me ayudaría a nada"

-"Tranquila, y porque no ayudaría en nada"

-"La última vez que fui con Freddy y mi hermano, nos prohibieron la entrada a la biblioteca"

-"Que ocurrió"

-"No querrás saberlo, pero el punto es que mi hermano y Freddy son muy buenos amigos que si voy con ellos, apenas y Freddy me notara"

-"Bueno, y como quieres que te note si no le hablas"

-"Pero ya te dije, soy muy tímida y me sonrojo con facilidad"

-"Por favor, solo háblale de tus gustos, quítate esos nervios"

-"Creo que tienes razón, gracias"

-"Para eso son las amigas, no"

Chica, solo se quedó hablando con Bonbon unos minutos más, tratando de ayudar a que ella y Freddy se hablen un poco más, dándole uno que otro consejo, pero antes de que siguieran hablando, se dieron cuenta de que ya era hora de trabajar en la pizzeria. De un momento a otro varios niños entraron al restaurante acompañados de sus padres, inundaron el restaurante completo, Chica había conseguido el empleo se camarera y de cocinera, por lo cual se le iba a complicar bastante ya que tenía que ir de un lugar a otro, pero contó con la ayuda de su amiga Bonbon.

Las órdenes se iban amontonando una por una, pero Chica consiguió trabajar a un buen ritmo que lo hizo parecer un juego, llego a trabajar tan rápido que le dio tiempo suficiente a descansar un poco junto con su mejor amiga.

-"Vaya, que agotada estoy"-Dijo Chica.

-"Si, pero no te preocupes, lo hiciste bien en tu primer día, y ademas creo que a los clientes les gusta mucha la pizza que preparas"

-"Si, pero también me siento algo incomoda"

-"Por que"

-"Hay algunos hombres que no me dejan de mirar, y no me gusta eso, me hace sentir algo incomoda"

-"Tranquila, no deben ser muchos, ademas lo bueno de este empleo es que trabajas con niños"

-"Creo que tienes razón"

Pero antes de que siguieran con su platica, varios niños se empezaron a reunir en la pirate cove, y otros niños se reunieron en el escenario.

-"Bonbon, porque derrepente hay varios niños reunidos"-Pregunto Chica.

-"Vaya, a esta hora es cuando Foxy hace su actuación de pirata que a los niños les encanta, y después de esto sigue el espectáculo de Freddy y Bonnie"-Respondió Bonbon viendo su reloj de mano.

El nombre de Foxy, hizo que en la cabeza de Chica no dejara de pensar en como ella se había comportado anteriormente cuando se conocieron sin saber todo lo que el había sufrido. Pero antes de que se diera cuenta el típico acto de Foxy ya había comenzado, el estaba contando sus historias de los sietes mares, historia inventadas por supuesto pero eran entretenidas para todos los niños que lo rodeaban.

_**POV De Chica**_

Foxy se ve muy feliz, parece ser que le gusta hacer este trabajo y a los niños les gusta mucho sus historias, hasta yo también tengo que admitir que me hicieron reír una que otra de sus historias de piratas y su actuación tampoco es muy mala, pero me siento estúpida, todo lo que le dije y sin saber que había sufrido demasiado, no puedo mas tengo que disculparme con el.

_**De regreso.**_

Después de unos minutos de que había terminado la actuación de Foxy, siguieron Freddy y Bonie en el escenario, Freddy cantaba canciones típicas para los niños y Bonie presumía mucho con la guitarra, pero mientras cantaba Freddy, Bonbon no dejaba de verlo con un rostro de perdida, el no cantaba tan mal y era una de las muchas cosas que a Bonbon le gustaba de Freddy. Las horas pasaron y los clientes se iban y venían nuevos hasta que había llegado la hora de cerrar, el letrero que estaba colgado en la puerta había cambiado de abierto a cerrado dejando a la pizzeria sin ningún alma que no fuese la de sus trabajadores.

Los empleados hacían los últimos arreglos antes de irse a su casa, Freddy y Bonie limpiaban y arreglaban sus instrumentos, Chica y Bonbon limpiaban los restos de comida en las mesas y en el piso y Foxy estaba en los vestidores quitándose su disfraz de pirata para ponerse su ropa normal y después irse a su hogar..

Chica y Bonbon habían terminado de limpiar la mayoría de toda el establecimiento y ya solo faltaba la cocina.

-"Lo hiciste muy bien para ser tu primer día, hasta lo hiciste parecer un juego"-Felicitaba Bonbon a Chica mientras soltaba una muy breve carcajada.

-"Gracias, y que puedo decir me gusta cocinar"

-"No gracias a ti por ayudarme a limpiar"

-"No hay de que"

Pero antes de que terminaran de conversar, el hermano mayor de Bonbon, Bonie, llego e interrumpió su charla.

-"Oye Bonbon, en unos minutos me voy, quieres que espere en el auto o tu llegas sola a casa"-Pregunto Bonie.

-"Espérame, oí que en unos momentos iba a llover"-Respondió Bonbon

Bonie solo se despidió de Chica y se fue de la cocina dejando a los dos amigas sola otra vez.

-"Vives con tu hermano"-Pregunto Chica.

-"Algo así, vivo a lado de el, pero como sabes que el es muy sobre protector conmigo"

-"Cierto, se me había olvidado, bueno si quieres ya vete yo terminare de limpiar la cocina"

-"Enserio, gracias Chica te debo una"

-"Bueno tu me conseguiste el empleo así que podemos decir que estamos a mano"

Después de esto, Bonbon se fue a los vestidores para después irse con su hermano. Minutos después el restaurante estaba vació y solo quedaba Chica limpiado la parte mas difícil de todas, la cual era la cocina o eso pensaba ella.

Chica terminaba de guardar el ultimo plato en la parte mas alta de la alacena, era muy alto que ella se tuvo que subir a una silla para poder dejar el plato, hasta que una voz la asusto.

-"Veo que te hace falta mucho, no es así"-Pregunto la voz la cual le pertenecía a Foxy.

Chica del susto se cayo de la silla y termino siendo atrapada en los brazos de Foxy. Después de que Chica cayera en los brazos del pelirrojo los dos de quedaron viendo fijamente y se sonrojaron un poco.

-"Gra-gracias por atraparme"-Dijo Chica mientras nerviosamente mientras volteaba su cabeza para que no se viera su sonrojo ante los ojos de Foxy.

-"No hay de que"-Respondió Foxy mientras bajaba a Chica con cuidado.

Un silencio muy incomodo apareció y los dos no se veian puesto a que aun estaban algo sonrojados, hasta que Foxy decidió acabar con ese silencio.

-"Veo que te hace falta limpiar mucho, quieres que te ayude"

-"Si, muchas gracias"

Después de esto Foxy y Chica terminaban de acomodar todo, ninguno de los dos se veía ni se hablaba puesto que después de escena algo incomoda, los dos habían terminado sonrojándose.

**_POV de Chica._**

Por que no le hablas o le pides aunque sea disculpas por lo de esta mañana, el es un buen chico, a pesar por todo lo que yo le dije me sorprende que me ayude, y ademas el es guapo y tiene buena condición física, es dulce y bueno con los niños y tiene un lindo color de ojos, pero espera, que estas diciendo, no tengo tiempo para esto, tengo que preocuparme por pagar lo que debo o si o me quedare sin casa, concéntrate.

_**POV de Foxy.**_

Porque la estoy ayudando, después de todo lo que ella me dijo, por que, bueno no importa, pero después de lo anterior no puedo creer que aun siga aquí, maldita sea, que me esta pasando, ni con Bonbon era así de bueno, que tiene ella que me hizo que la ayude tal vez sean esos hermosos ojos o su lindo cabello, espera que estoy diciendo, ella me odia y yo estoy pensando en ella, que demonios me pasa.

**_De regreso._**

Los dos estaban perdidos en sus pensamientos, y ninguno se atrevía a hablarle al otro, el silencio era profundo que se pudo escuchar la respiración de los dos, hasta que Chica decidió acabar con el silencio.

-"Lo siento mucho, no era mi intención ofenderte, no sabia por todo lo que pasaste y yo fui muy grosera contigo"-Dijo chica mientras que una lagrima caía de sus ojos.

-"No te preocupes, yo fui el tonto"

-"No yo lo fui, Bonbon me contó por todo lo que pasaste, y la verdad me siento como una tonta, lo siento mucho"

Chica lloraba y Foxy no podía hacer nada para tranquilizarla hasta que decidió acercarse a ella y darle un abrazo, y ella deicidio corresponder devolviendole el abrazo.

Los dos se quedaron uno segundos así hasta que Chica se dio cuenta que estaba otra vez muy sonrojada y se separo de Foxy.

-"A propósito, no me iba a reír de tu nombre, yo creo que es muy lindo"-Dijo Chica después de separarse aun sonrojada.

-"Gracias y también el tuyo es muy lindo"-Respondió foxy mientras se sonrojaba.

Después de esto, los dos terminaron de limpiar la cocina y Chica se despidió de Foxy para despues irse a los vestidores y cambiarse de ropa y volver a su hogar.

Continuara...

**Perdón**** por subirlo el viernes y no quedar con el horario que ya tenia hecho pero se me alargo la historia y me retrase en subirla, pero bueno que se le va a hacer.**

**Me despido no se olviden de dejar su comentarios de como les pareció el capitulo y no vemos, Bye Bye**

**:D**


	5. Día lluvioso

**Hola a todos, estoy aquí para decirles que hay nuevo capitulo de este gran fic que les gusta a mucho de ustedes :D.**

**Perdón por no subir el capitulo el miércoles o jueves, pero lo subo el sábado para que los alegre a todos ustedes, y como al fin se han acabado los exámenes ya puedo subir como es debido el capitulo.**

**Sin mas que decir aquí el nuevo capitulo.**

**PD:¿ya jugaron al nuevo fnaf 3? yo ya, y déjenme decirles que valió la pena la espera ;)**

**Capitulo anterior:**

Los dos estaban perdidos en sus pensamientos, y ninguno se atrevía a hablarle al otro, el silencio era profundo que se pudo escuchar la respiración de los dos, hasta que Chica decidió acabar con el silencio.

-"Lo siento mucho, no era mi intención ofenderte, no sabia por todo lo que pasaste y yo fui muy grosera contigo"-Dijo chica mientras que una lagrima caía de sus ojos.

-"No te preocupes, yo fui el tonto"

-"No yo lo fui, Bonbon me contó por todo lo que pasaste, y la verdad me siento como una tonta, lo siento mucho"

Chica lloraba y Foxy no podía hacer nada para tranquilizarla hasta que decidió acercarse a ella y darle un abrazo, y ella deicidio corresponder devolviendole el abrazo.

Los dos se quedaron uno segundos así hasta que Chica se dio cuenta que estaba otra vez muy sonrojada y se separo de Foxy.

-"A propósito, no me iba a reír de tu nombre, yo creo que es muy lindo"-Dijo Chica después de separarse aun sonrojada.

-"Gracias y también el tuyo es muy lindo"-Respondió foxy mientras se sonrojaba.

Después de esto, los dos terminaron de limpiar la cocina y Chica se despidió de Foxy para después irse a los vestidores y cambiarse de ropa y volver a su hogar.

**Capitulo nuevo:**

Una vez ya con su ropa normal, Chica camino por los pasillos oscuros de la pizzeria directamente a la salida. Ella ya quería volver a su casa y descansar después de este largo y agotador primer día de trabajo.

-"Vaya, si así va a ser todos los días de trabajo, sera mejor que me vaya acostumbrado"-Se decía así misma chica.

Mientras se acercaba cada vez mas a la puerta, se oía algo afuera, lo que se oía eran gotas cayendo muy rápido, Chica al oír esto se preocupo algo y salio corriendo para confirmar si sus oídos las estaban engañando o no, y cuando salio confirmo lo que le preocupaba, estaba lloviendo.

Chica sin ningún transporte y con su casa muy lejos, se quedo parada sin saber que hacer, y para empeorarlo todo, ella tenia puesto un short de mezclilla y tenia mucho frío.

-"Maldito clima"-Dijo Chica muy enojada mientras temblaba de frío.

Chica se preocupo mucho ya que la lluvia no paraba y solo empeoraba cada mas, ella no quería arriesgarse a salir corriendo directamente a su hogar. El viento era muy fuerte y no parecía haber ningún vehículo hasta que dos luces aparecieron delante de ella y se acercaban muy rápido hacia ella hasta que se detuvieron y se pudo observar un auto.

-"Oye quieres que te lleve"-Se escucho una voz dentro del auto la cual era de Foxy.

-"Te lo agradecería"-Respondió Chica.

Chica, corrió lo mas rápido que pudo directamente al auto de Foxy y abrió la puerta del asiento del copiloto y se metió, termino algo mojada pero llego bien al auto.

-"Te lo agradezco mucho Foxy"-Dijo Chica mientras aun temblaba del frió.

Foxy al ver el estado de Chica puso el calefactor de su auto y luego le dio la chamarra que el traía puesto.

-"Ten mi chamarra"-Dijo Foxy ofreciéndole su chamarra algo sonrojado.

-"Gracias"-Dijo Chica aceptándola y poniéndose la chamarra.

-"Para ser un pirata, eres muy amable"-Dijo Chica en tono de burla.

-"No me mal entiendas, te la di para que no mojaras el asiento"

-"Que dijiste"-Dijo Chica enfadada

Foxy solo soltó una breve risa y encendió el auto, luego le pregunto a Chica donde era su casa para ir de camino a ella. El viaje era algo largo y de nuevo estaba el silencio incomodo como la ves que estaban en la cocina, pero como la otra vez Chica decidió romper con es silencio.

-"Tienes un bonito auto, te debe ir muy bien trabajando en la pirate cove"-Pregunto Chica.

-"Si, ese es el lugar donde la gran mayoría de los niños vienen, ya que les gusta oír mis, y también una que otra madre soltera o una chica viene y me da su número"-Dijo Foxy riéndose después de lo ultimo que dijo.

-"Creo que tienes razón, yo también vi una que otra mujer interesada en ti cuando vi tu acto, tus historias eran algo divertidas"

-"Un segundo, tu me viste a mi, cuando estaba en escena, pensé que me odiabas"

-"No te odio, bueno antes si ya que no sabia que tu- bueno es que yo- yo pensé que tu me odiabas a mi así que..."-Respondió Chica muy torpemente y sonrojada ya que ella mismo había dicho que había disfrutado del espectáculo de Foxy en la pirate cove.

-"Yo no te odio, solo creí que no te agradaba, pero ahora que te conozco mejor, creo que eres muy agradable"

-"Yo también pensé lo mismo, pero ahora pienso que eres un tipo gentil y cariñoso"

Era una escena algo romántica que los dos terminaron con una risa, con la cara algo sonrojada y viendo hacia el otro lado después de esa conversacion.

-"Foxy, tal vez lo que te pregunte no me incumbe, pero, porque después de lo que le paso a tu hermano, tu decidiste trabajar en la misma zona donde el murió, por que"-Pregunto Chica.

Después de que Chica hiciera esa pregunta, Foxy se sobresalto un poco y detuvo el auto, después una fuerte depresión llego hacia el haciendo que se pusiera triste y que una lagrima saliera de su ojo.

-"Perdón, si no quieres contestarme no te obligare a que lo hagas, nunca te debí preguntar eso, y si no..."-Dijo Chica pero fue interrumpida por Foxy.

-" Tome el trabajo ahí, por que le prometí a mi hermano que lo protegería de todo peligro, y al no poder cumplir mi promesa, decidí que le iba a prometer otra cosa, que ningún otro niño iría a morir como el, protegiéndolos como no pude con mi hermano, y se llegara ver otra vez a ese sujeto haría que pagara por todo lo que me a causado, no hay ni un solo día en el no sueñe con la cara de aquel hombre"-Diciendo esto, Foxy no aguanto mas y rompió en llanto.

-"Lo lamento, nunca te debí preguntar eso"-Dijo Chica mientras intentaba consolar a Foxy.

-"No te disculpes, solo fue una pregunta"-Dijo Foxy limpiándose las lagrimas.

Después de esto, Foxy encendió de nuevo el auto para continuar con lo que quedaba del viaje. Durante lo poco que faltaba para llegar a la casa de Chica, ninguno de los dos se hablaba ni se volteaba a ver al otro hasta que estando ya a unos centímetros de llegar al edificio donde se encontraba el departamento de Chica, el auto de Foxy empezó a fallar hasta detenerse y no volver a encenderse.

-"Pero que le pasa a este auto, lo compre no hace mas de una semana"-Dijo Foxy muy enojado.

-"No importa, aquí es donde vivo, gracias por traerme hasta aquí"

-"No hay de que, pero ahora como se supone que llegue a mi casa"

-"Bueno, si quieres puedes quedarte conmigo hasta que pase la tormenta"-pregunto Chica pero con la cara mas roja que un tomate.

Foxy al no tener mas opción acepto la oferta de Chica y los dos salieron del auto y corrieron lo mas rápido que pudieron hasta entrar a la puerta del edificio.

Cuando entraron se dieron cuenta de que estaban muy mojados y después subieron hasta el departamento de Chica y entraron.

-"Se que no hay mucho espacio pero es mejor que nada, siéntete cómodo"-Dijo Chica entrando junto con Foxy.

Foxy solo se quedo viendo de un lado a otro todo lo que era el departamento de Chica.

-"Es lindo, muchas gracias por dejarme pasar aquí hasta que la tormenta se detenga"

-"No hay de que, si quieres te puedes dar un baño para calentarte y yo mientras secare tu ropa"-Dijo Chica mientras apuntaba hacia su baño.

-"Gracias, pero prefiero esperar a que pase la tormenta para ir a mi casa"

-"Lo siento pero no, estas muy mojado y puede que te enfermes y ademas es lo menos que puedo hacer por ti después de que me hayas traído hasta mi hogar"-Dijo Chica con una cara de mandona.

-"Aaa, esta bien, pareces mi novia"-Dijo Foxy muy enojado después del regaño de Chica.

Foxy se metió a la ducha que tenia Chica, después de darle su ropa a Chica ( Y me refiero a toda su ropa -/-). Mientras tanto Chica se encargaba de secar y planchar la ropa de Foxy.

-"Ja, mira que lindo es, en sus boxers hay calaveras de pirata, ahora entiendo por que no quería darme su ropa"-Dijo Chica mientras hacia burla de la ropa interior de Foxy y la metía a la secadora y después de esto su teléfono sono y contesto como siempre.

-"Hola"

-"Hola Chica como estas, espero que bien, perdón se me olvido que no tenias auto y tu casa esta muy lejos de la pizzeria"-Contesto la voz que era de su amiga Bonbon.

-"Tranquila, estoy bien, Foxy me trajo en su auto hasta mi casa"

-"Foxy?"

-"Si por"

-"Por nada, es que Foxy nunca a sido así con ninguno de nosotros, el siempre prefiera estar solo, mi hermano y Freddy siempre lo invitan a un lugar con ellos, pero el siempre los rechaza o los ignora, pero cambiando de tema, ya pudiste pedirle perdón a Foxy"

-"Si y no tienes ni idea de lo aliviada que estoy, siento que necesitaba eso, y como ya le has hablado a Freddy"

-"No, intente llamar a su casa hoy, pero cuando escuche su linda voz no supe que decir"

-"Vamos Bonbon, se que tu puedes, solo tienes que invitarlo a ira a algún lugar y dejas que la magia ocurra entre ustedes dos"

-"Lo intento, pero cada vez que lo hago me quedo trabada y solo balbuceo, no se que hacer"

-"Tranquila solo tienes que pensar en una manera de atraerlo"

Chica y Bonbon siguieron hablando por un rato por el teléfono, hablando de como Bonbon pueda conquistar a Freddy hasta que a Chica se le ocurrió un plan para que ellos dos terminaran juntos.

-"Crees que tu plan saldrá bien"-Pregunto algo insegura Bonbon.

-"Tranquila, después de esto tu y Freddy terminaran siendo una feliz pareja"-Respondió Chica.

-"Ok, entonces nos vemos mañana, adios"

-"Adiós"

Las dos colgaron el teléfono pero por el pasar del tiempo Chica aun seguía algo húmeda depues de la lluvia.

-"Sigo mojado sera mejor que me de un baño o terminare enfermandome y es lo que menos necesito"

Y así Chica se quito toda su ropa y solo se tapo con una toalla su cuerpo y se metió al baño olvidándose de que ahí aun se estaba bañando el pirata Foxy.

Continuara...

**Hasta aquí el capitulo de hoy, no olviden dejar su comentario de como les a parecido el capitulo de hoy, y déjenme decirles que no va a ver ninguna escena lemon en el capitulo siguiente, aun, comente si les gusto o no y hasta la proxima.**

**PD: Pensé que este fic le hacia falta un toque pervertido :D **


	6. Momento incomodo

**Hola a todos, aquí les traigo un nuevo capitulo de este grandioso fic :), y si al fin después de varios capítulos, hoy pude subir uno puntual, me costo algo pero lo logre, ya que digamos que mi horario no esta muy organizado, pero ya no cuento mas y los dejo con el nuevo capitulo de este fic.**

**PD: Voy a seguir con el toque pervertido y no va a ver en este capitulo nada lemon como lo dije en el anterior.**

**Capitulo anterior:**

Foxy se metió a la ducha que tenia Chica, después de darle su ropa toda su ropa ( Y me refiero a toda su ropa -/-). Mientras tanto Chica se encargaba de secar y planchar la ropa de Foxy.

-"Ja, mira que lindo es, en sus boxers hay calaveras de pirata, ahora entiendo por que no quería darme su ropa"-Dijo Chica mientras hacia burla de la ropa interior de Foxy y la metía a la secadora y después de esto su teléfono sonó y contesto como siempre.

-"Hola"

-"Hola Chica como estas, espero que bien, perdón se me olvido que no tenias auto y tu casa esta muy lejos de la pizzeria"-Contesto la voz que era de su amiga Bonbon.

-"Tranquila, estoy bien, Foxy me trajo en su auto hasta mi casa"

-"Foxy?"

-"Si por"

-"Por nada, es que Foxy nunca a sido así con ninguno de nosotros, el siempre prefiere estar solo, mi hermano y Freddy siempre lo invitan a un lugar con ellos, pero el siempre los rechaza o los ignora, pero cambiando de tema, ya pudiste pedirle perdón a Foxy"

-"Si y no tienes ni idea de lo aliviada que estoy, siento que necesitaba eso, y como ya le has hablado a Freddy"

-"No, intente llamar a su casa hoy, pero cuando escuche su linda voz no supe que decir"

-"Vamos Bonbon, se que tu puedes, solo tienes que invitarlo a ir a algún lugar y dejas que la magia ocurra entre ustedes dos"

-"Lo intento, pero cada vez que lo hago me quedo trabada y solo balbuceo, no se que hacer"

-"Tranquila solo tienes que pensar en una manera de atraerlo"

Chica y Bonbon siguieron hablando por un rato por el teléfono, hablando de como Bonbon pueda conquistar a Freddy hasta que a Chica se le ocurrió un plan para que ellos dos terminaran juntos.

-"Crees que tu plan saldrá bien"-Pregunto algo insegura Bonbon.

-"Tranquila, después de esto tu y Freddy terminaran siendo una feliz pareja"-Respondió Chica.

-"Ok, entonces nos vemos mañana, adios"

-"Adiós"

Las dos colgaron el teléfono pero aun por el pasar del tiempo, Chica aun seguía algo húmeda depues de la lluvia.

-"Sigo mojada sera mejor que me de un baño o terminare enfermandome y es lo que menos necesito"

Y así Chica se quito toda su ropa y solo se tapo con una toalla su cuerpo y se metió al baño olvidándose de que ahí aun se estaba bañando el pirata Foxy.

**Capitulo nuevo:**

Chica era algo olvidadiza y por el rato que paso hablando con Bonbon, hizo que ella olvidara por completo que en su ducha estaba el capitán Foxy dándose un baño. Chica entro al baño, con la toalla cubriendo su cuerpo desnudo y como había una cortina cubriendo toda la parte de la ducha no pudo notar quien estaba, pero si escucho como el agua caía de la regadera lo cual hizo que ella sospechara.

-"Vaya, la llave de la ducha esta abierta, pero no recuerdo haberla abierto en ningún momento, pero ya que"-Pensaba Chica mientras poco a poco se acercaba a la ducha.

Cuando Chica ya estaba enfrente de la cortina decidió empezar a quitarse la toalla que la cubría y al mismo tiempo jalo la cortina de la ducha y ahí lo vio. Chica al quitar la cortina vio el cuerpo todo desnudo de Foxy, pero este estaba de espaldas, y cuando Foxy escucho que la cortina se movió se dio media vuelta y vio a Chica con una toalla cubriéndola pero Foxy no tenia que lo cubriera, así que Chica vio la parte masculina de Foxy (Osea su pene, perdón, lo tenia que decir -/-) y para empeorarlo todo, en ese momento se le cayo la toalla que Chica tenia puesta dejando todo su cuerpo al descubierto al igual que Foxy.

Los dos se miraron fijamente hasta que bajaron la mirada y se vieron desnudos. Foxy se dio la vuelta lo mas rápido posible, y Chica recogió su tolla del piso y salio corriendo lo mas rápido posible, fuera del baño.

Los dos estaba mas rojos que nunca, tanto Foxy como Chica, los dos no podían olvidar el cuerpo del otro desnudo.

_**POV de Chica.**_

No lo puedo creer, como se me pudo olvidar que estaba Foxy ahí metido, maldita sea, maldita sea. No puede ser le vi su, mejor ni lo digo, no quiero ni recordar eso, pero lo peor de todo es que en ese justo momento, se me tenia que caer la toalla, demonio, el me vio desnuda y yo lo vi a el, daría lo que fuera para que eso no hubiera ocurrido.

Pero, si ignoro la parte que esta por debajo de su ombligo, se nota que hace ejercicio ya que se nota que esta marcado, espera que estoy diciendo, lo vi todo desnudo y aun así sigo pensando en el, que me esta pasando.

**_POV de Foxy._**

Maldición, maldición, maldición, como es posible que ella se haya olvidado de que yo aun estaba duchándome, es decir, el sonido del agua no la hizo pensar que había alguien adentro. Como es posible que ella me haya hecho esto, y lo peor de todo fue cuando la vi a ella desnuda, que bueno que reaccione rápido y me di la vuelta o si no iba a pasar a peores la cosa y me iba a causar una-una-una, demonios ni siquiera puedo pronunciar esa palabra, (Se refiere a una erección, perdón, pero esto lo tengo que decir por alguno que otro inocente o mejor dicho de un alma que no haya visto algo pervertido).

Pero, tiene una linda figura y con el vapor que salio por el agua caliente, hizo que sus ojos se vieran mas hermosos de lo que son, pero espera un momento, la acabo de conocer y ya estoy sintiendo algo por ella, que es lo que me pasa, esto nunca lo había sentido antes, por que derrepente mi corazón va mas rápido de los normal, y por que siento mariposas en el estomago, sera acaso que este enamorando.

QUE DEMONIOS ME ESTA PASANDO, MALDITA SEA!

**_De regreso._**

Paso un largo rato pero Foxy tomo todo su valor y salio del baño. Lo primero que hizo fue asomarse por los lados para ver si ahí se encontraba Chica o por lo menos su ropa, tomo una toalla y se la amarro a la cintura y salio sujetando dicha toalla para evitar otro momento embarazoso como el que sucedió hace algunos momentos.

Camino por los pasillos de todo el departamento y no había podido encontrar a Chica, hasta que se encontró con una puerta cerrada con llave, al parecer ese era su cuarto y después de tener un momento como el de hace unos momentos seria normal que alguien hiciera eso. Foxy toco a la puerta pero no abrió nadie, toco varias veces hasta que la puerta se abrió y entro en la habitación, ahí encontró a Chica recostada en su cama, ya tenia ropa puesta así que la posibilidad de otro momento incomodo era mínima.

Chica al escuchar que alguien entraba a su cuarto, volteo su cabeza que aun seguía algo ruborizado y noto como Foxy estaba ahí parado con una toalla puesta y muy bien ajustada, Chica volteo su cabeza de nuevo y volvió a ruborizarse.

-"Sabes hay algo que se llama tocar la puerta, dudo mucho que la conozcas"-Dijo Foxy en tono de burla pero no recibió respuesta de parte de Chica.

-"Oye, lo de hace rato, no te preocupes no vi gran cosa"-Mintió Foxy por que era obvio que había visto todo el cuerpo de Chica desnudo.

-"Yo tampoco vi gran cosa, y por cierto toda tu ropa ya esta seca"-Respondió Chica mintiendo como Foxy pero esta se sonrojo aun mas, básicamente era imposible tener el rostro mas rojo que ella.

-"Gracias"-Agradeció Foxy para después salir de la habitación e ir por su ropa, la cual estaba sobre la secadora en un cesto.

Foxy después de haberse puesto toda su ropa, su estomago empezó a rugir, después de todo el trabajo que el tuvo lo único que quería era llegar a su casa y ordenar un pizza, ya que en todo el día no había comido nada.

-"Demonios, me estoy muriendo de hambre, yo creo que a Chica no le molestaría que yo utilice su cocina"-Dijo Foxy después de haber visto la estufa con una sarten.

Y así Foxy decidió cocinar un poco, pero el no era el mejor cocinero así que no fue difícil para el, meterse en problemas con tan solo encender la estufa.

Por otro lado, Chica aun seguía acostada en su cama, pensado en algo que la hiciera olvidar aquella escena en el baño donde le vio todo a Foxy, hacia todo lo posible para quitarse esa imagen de la cabeza, hasta que un olor ligero a quemado la saco de sus pensamientos. Chica salio de su habitación y se dirigió directamente hacia la cocina de donde provenía el olor y al entrar ahí, vio a Foxy cocinando o mejor dicho, quemando la comida.

-"Que estas haciendo"-Pregunto Chica.

-"Tratando de hacer algo de cenar"-Respondió Foxy con la cara toda chamuscada por el humo que provenía de la sarten.

-"Se nota que no sabes cocinar, por que no me dejas hacer a mi, la comida"

-"No te preocupes, lo tengo todo bajo control"

-"Si lo tienes todo bajo control, dime por que sale humo de lo que sea que estés cocinando".

-"Creo que seria mejor que tu hicieras la comida".

Dicho esto, Chica tiro a la basura lo que estaba haciendo Foxy y empezó a cocinar ella, mientras que Foxy solo se sentó esperando la comida. El olor que provenía de la cocina era muy bueno, no olía nada a quemado como con Foxy y después de algunos minutos salio Chica con la comida que ella había preparado.

-"Ahí tienes, a la próxima si tienes hambre mejor dime y no quemes nada mas"-Dijo chica con un tono burlón.

-"Perdón, yo nunca e cocinado y siempre iba a algún restaurante a comer algo"

-"Bueno si quieres un día de estos te puedo enseñar algo sobre la cocina"-Dijo Chica en tono de alegría.

En todo lo que quedaba de la noche, los dos se la pasaron hablando y se dieron cuenta de todas las cosas que tenían en común, se la pasaron un largo rato hablando hasta que ya era muy noche.

-"Cielos, ya es muy noche, si quieres puedes quedarte a dormir en mi cama, yo dormiré en el sofá"-Dijo Chica ofreciéndole su única cama al pelirrojo de Foxy, pero este se negó.

-"No gracias, tu duerme en tu cama y yo dormiré en el sofá"

-"Insisto Foxy, tu eres mi invitado, tu duerme en mi cama"

-"No te preocupes por mi, tu duerme en tu cama y yo en el sofá"

Ninguno de los dos se ponía de acuerdo, hasta que a Chica se le ocurrió una idea.

-"Ya que no estamos de acuerdo sobre quien duerme en donde, que tal si los dos dormimos en mi cama"-Dijo Chica con algo de rubor en sus mejillas.

Foxy solo acepto, con un igual rubor en sus mejillas. Los dos se fueron a la habitación en donde estaba la cama de Chica, ella se fue a poner su piyama dejando a Foxy solo, el solo observaba todo la habitación hasta que un trozo de papel le llamo la atención, Foxy tomo el papel y leyó lo que tenía escrito.

-"Como quieren que ella reúna tanto en tan poco tiempo"-Dijo Foxy leyendo lo que era un aviso sobre que Chica debía la renta de su departamento.

Foxy dejo de leer el papel cuando escucho que Chica se acercaba, lo puso en su lugar e hizo como si no pasara nada. Cuando entro Chica, Foxy no la dejo de ver, ya que la piyama que traía era algo pegada a su cuerpo y se notaba parte de el, por otra parte cuando Chica noto esto se enfureció.

-"Que estas viendo"-Pregunto chica con una mirada muy enojada.

-"Na-na-nada"-Tartamudeo foxy mientras volteaba a otro lugar con la cara muy roja.

Los dos se acostaron en la pequeña cama de Chica e hicieron todo lo posible por acomodarse, hasta que al final Chica se tuvo que acostar en el pecho de Foxy, terminando los dos con un gran sonrojo y así durmieron los dos toda la noche con Chica abrazando al capitán Foxy y con Foxy abrazando a Chica.

Continuara...

**Creo que este capitulo me he excedido algo, pero bueno así queda mejor. No olvide de dejar sus comentarios de como les pareció el capitulo de hoy, y para todos los que quieren ver que les sucede a Bonbon y a Freddy, no se preocupen en el siguiente episodio puede que me centre un poco mas en ellos dos. Me despido y hasta la próxima.**

**PD: Puede que este sábado haya un nuevo capitulo, y digo puede, ya que como dije al principio del capitulo mi horario no esta del todo ordenado.**

** Bye bye.**


	7. El plan de Chica (parte 1)

**Hola a todos, antes que nada quiero agradecer a toda a la gente que comenta esta historia, y bueno como no tengo mas que decir aquí los dejo con el nuevo capitulo disfruten.**

**PD: Este episodio lo voy a llevar mas acabo con la pareja de Bonbon y Freddy (Frebon o Bondy o como se llame su pareja) , pero no se espanten aun va a ver Foxica. Y por cierto en este fic ,Chica va a ser fanática de la pareja de Bonbon y Freddy, como nosotros :D.**

**Capitulo anterior:**

En todo lo que quedaba de la noche, los dos se la pasaron hablando y se dieron cuenta de todas las cosas que tenían en común, se la pasaron un largo rato hablando hasta que ya era muy noche.

-"Cielos, ya es muy noche, si quieres puedes quedarte a dormir en mi cama, yo dormiré en el sofá"-Dijo Chica ofreciéndole su única cama al pelirrojo de Foxy, pero este se negó.

-"No gracias, tu duerme en tu cama y yo dormiré en el sofá"

-"Insisto Foxy, tu eres mi invitado, tu duerme en mi cama"

-"No te preocupes por mi, tu duerme en tu cama y yo en el sofá"

Ninguno de los dos se ponía de acuerdo, hasta que a Chica se le ocurrió una idea.

-"Ya que no estamos de acuerdo sobre quien duerme en donde, que tal si los dos dormimos en mi cama"-Dijo Chica con algo de rubor en sus mejillas.

Foxy solo acepto, con un igual rubor en sus mejillas. Los dos se fueron a la habitación en donde estaba la cama de Chica, ella se fue a poner su piyama dejando a Foxy solo, el solo observaba todo la habitación hasta que un trozo de papel le llamo la atención, Foxy tomo el papel y leyó lo que tenía escrito.

-"Como quieren que ella reúna tanto en tan poco tiempo"-Dijo Foxy leyendo lo que era un aviso sobre que Chica debía la renta de su departamento.

Foxy dejo de leer el papel cuando escucho que Chica se acercaba, lo puso en su lugar e hizo como si no pasara nada. Cuando entro Chica, Foxy no la dejo de ver, ya que la piyama que traía era algo pegada a su cuerpo y se notaba parte de el, por otra parte cuando Chica noto esto se enfureció.

-"Que estas viendo"-Pregunto chica con una mirada muy enojada.

-"Na-na-nada"-Tartamudeo foxy mientras volteaba a otro lugar con la cara muy roja.

Los dos se acostaron en la pequeña cama de Chica e hicieron todo lo posible por acomodarse, hasta que al final Chica se tuvo que acostar en el pecho de Foxy, terminando los dos con un gran sonrojo y así durmieron los dos toda la noche con Chica abrazando al capitán Foxy y con Foxy abrazando a Chica.

**Capitulo nuevo:**

En toda la noche Chica no dejaba de abrazar a Foxy y el tampoco la dejo de abrazar, todo era silencio y oscuridad mientras ellos se abrazaban para darse calor uno al otro, Chica se quedo profundamente dormida en el pecho del capitán, y Foxy tardo algo pero logro dormir ,hasta que un rayo de luz del sol entro por la ventana, dando directamente hacia el rostro de Chica, la cual empezó a abrir su ojo poco a poco, con algo de dificultad, puesto que ayer había tenido un duro y agotador día. Al abrir por completo sus ojos, lo primero que noto fue la mitad de su cama revuelta por culpa Foxy, pero al parecer ya no estaba con ella. Chica al no ver a Foxy se preguntaba en donde estaba hasta que la respuesta a esa pregunta fue contestada cuando escucho unos sonidos extraños provenientes de afuera del edificio.

Chica fue hacia la ventana para ver de donde provenían esos sonidos y cuando saco su cabeza de la ventana, lo primero que vio fue un gran y azulado cielo, habían unas cuantas zonas húmedas pero esto era normal después de una noche fría y lluviosa como la de ayer, dejo de ver el hermoso cielo que había, para bajar la mirada y ver a la calle donde ahí encontró a Foxy que estaba reparando su auto.

_**POV de Chica.**_

Es un chico increíble, es decir, aunque el haya sufrido mucho, me da alegría saber lo que hace por los niños y lo hace con una actitud de alegría, y a decir verdad nunca pensé que también fuera mecánico, sus ojos son hermosos, tenemos muchas cosas en común, y a pesar de que a primera vista parezca un chico engreído, es muy gentil y amables, ahora entiendo por que tiene muchas mujeres tras el, también creo que en un futuro puede que sea un gran padre.

Espera un momento, esto no puede ser cierto, yo me estoy-estoy-estoy enamorando de Foxy, como es posible esto, llevo apenas un día que lo conozco y ya siento algo por el, no lo puedo creer.

Tranquila, solo tengo que respirar y acordarme de que no tengo tiempo para estar enamorada, primero tengo que reunir lo suficiente para no perder mi apartamento.

**_De regreso._**

Chica se cambio de ropa y fue directamente a ver lo que estaba haciendo el capitán Foxy, puesto que ayer se le descompuso su auto y por esa circunstancia tuvo que dormir en el departamento de Chica. Saló del edificio y se acerco hasta llegar junto con Foxy.

-"Bonbon no me dijo que también eras mecánico"-Dijo Chica después de ver a Foxy reparando su auto.

-"Hay varias cosas que ella no sabe de mí y eso que a ella le cuento casi todo"-Respondió Foxy.

-"Por que le cuentas a mas a Bonbon que a Freddy o Bonie"-Pregunto Chica con un tono algo celoso.

-"Tu y Bonbon son las únicas en las que yo confió, porque Bonie no es una persona en la que te puedas confiar demasiado y Freddy es algo tonto con respecto a ese tema"

-"Creo que tienes razón, un segundo tu confías en mi"-Pregunto Chica con un leve rubor

-"Si, si no, no te hubiera contado el porque trabajo ahí"

**_POV de Chica_**

No lo puedo creer, acaba de decir que confía en mi, espera cálmate, no puedes enamorarte recuerda que lo principal es conseguir el dinero. Pero tampoco puedo negar que estoy sintiendo algo por el, algo que nunca había sentido antes en mi vida, y creo que es algo normal, es decir, las cosas que tenemos en común, lo dulce que el a sido conmigo, puede que lo este amando.

Y hablando de amor, o es el día en que Freddy y Bonbon serán pareja, no puedo creer esto, ya quiero ver sus rostros cuando estén frente a frente, mi plan no puedo fallar.

_**De regreso otra vez**_

Foxy había conseguido terminar de reparar su auto y ya estaba listo para ir a su trabajo.

-"Listo mi auto ya esta arreglado, quieres que te lleve al trabajo"-Pregunto Foxy limpiándose el sudor.

-"Te lo agradecería mucho, pero también me puedes hacer otro favor"-Pregunto Chica con unos típicos ojos de gato, a los que no era imposible que te puedes negar.

-"Que clase favor"

-"Necesito que te lleves lejos a Bonie de su hermana y de Freddy"

-"Y porque quieres que haga eso"

-"Es un secreto"

Foxy no tuvo otra mas que acceder a lo que le estaba pidiendo Chica, puesto que a Foxy le gustaban los ojos de Chica y cuando ella los puso de esa manera, le era imposible, para el negarse, por lo cual accedió con tal facilidad. Y así los dos subieron al auto con dirección a la pizzeria, listos para otra jornada de trabajo.

Pasaron algunos minutos en auto, en los que Chica y Foxy hablaban para conocerse mejor, hasta finalmente llegaron al restaurante freddy fazbear's pizza. Al llegar al local, lo dos bajaron del auto y se fueron a los vestidores a ponerse su uniforme del trabajo, pero Chica estaba muy entusiasmada, ya que tenia un plan para unir a Freddy y a su mejor amiga Bonbon. El día comenzó como todos los días en la pizzeria, a excepción de que era uno de esos muy pocos días, en los que no había mucha gente, unos pocos niños jugando por todo el establecimiento junto con sus padres, ese era un día perfecto para dar comienzo a el plan de Chica, de juntar a sus dos amigos.

Chica fue corriendo directamente a la pirate cove donde se encontraba Foxy, quien estaba pegado de espalda hacia la pared, con los brazos cruzados y los ojos cerrados, eso hasta que llego Chica.

-"Foxy, puedes hacerme el favor que te pide esta mañana por favor"-Dijo Chica al instante en el que quito las cortinas que cubren la pirate cove, para entrar.

-"Esta bien, pero me debes una"-Respondió Foxy mientras caminaba hacia afuera de la ya antes mencionada pirate cove.

-"Gracias Foxy eres muy amable"-Dijo Chica con un leve sonrojo.

Foxy solo le sonrió y se fue al escenario en donde se encontraban Freddy y Bonie. Chica solo pudo observar lo que estaban haciendo, ya que estaban muy lejos de ella y no se podía escuchar casi nada, solo veía como Foxy hablaba con Bonie, hasta que los dos salieron de la pizzeria.

**_POV de Chica._**

Perfecto, ahora que Foxy se llevo a Bonie, es hora de que comience mi plan para que Freddy y Bonbon terminen juntos, esto no puede fallar.

_**De regreso.**_

Chica, estaba entusiasmada, ya que sin Bonie ni nadie que los interrumpiera, era la hora perfecta para que su plan comience.

Continuara...

**Hasta aquí el episodio de hoy, lamento que sea muy corto, pero es todo lo que pude escribir con tan poco tiempo que tengo, pero no se preocupen, este sábado subiré la continuación de este capitulo del cual solo les diré dos cosas, una es que va a aparecer nada mas ni nada menos que mangle y la otra es que va a ver mucha emoción, yo me despido y a dios.**

**Bye bye.**


	8. El plan de Chica (parte 2)

**Hola a todos, wazzup, que onda, como les prometí, aquí les traigo la segunda parte del capitulo anterior, disfruten.**

**Capitulo anterior:**

Pasaron algunos minutos en auto, en los que Chica y Foxy hablaban para conocerse mejor, hasta finalmente llegaron al restaurante freddy fazbear's pizza. Al llegar al local, lo dos bajaron del auto y se fueron a los vestidores a ponerse su uniforme del trabajo, pero Chica estaba muy entusiasmada, ya que tenia un plan para unir a Freddy y a su mejor amiga Bonbon. El día comenzó como todos los días en la pizzeria, a excepción de que era uno de esos muy pocos días, en los que no había mucha gente, unos pocos niños jugando por todo el establecimiento junto con sus padres, ese era un día perfecto para dar comienzo a el plan de Chica, de juntar a sus dos amigos.

Chica fue corriendo directamente a la pirate cove donde se encontraba Foxy, quien estaba pegado de espalda hacia la pared, con los brazos cruzados y los ojos cerrados, eso hasta que llego Chica.

-"Foxy, puedes hacerme el favor que te pide esta mañana por favor"-Dijo Chica al instante en el que quito las cortinas que cubren la pirate cove, para entrar.

-"Esta bien, pero me debes una"-Respondió Foxy mientras caminaba hacia afuera de la ya antes mencionada pirate cove.

-"Gracias Foxy eres muy amable"-Dijo Chica con un leve sonrojo.

Foxy solo le sonrió y se fue al escenario en donde se encontraban Freddy y Bonie. Chica solo pudo observar lo que estaban haciendo, ya que estaban muy lejos de ella y no se podía escuchar casi nada, solo veía como Foxy hablaba con Bonie, hasta que los dos salieron de la pizzeria.

**_POV de Chica._**

Perfecto, ahora que Foxy se llevo a Bonie, es hora de que comience mi plan para que Freddy y Bonbon terminen juntos, esto no puede fallar.

_**De regreso.**_

Chica, estaba entusiasmada, ya que sin Bonie ni nadie que los interrumpiera, era la hora perfecta para que su plan comience.

**Capitulo nuevo:**

Lo primero en su plan era reunirlos a los dos en un punto estratégico, en el que pueda asegurar que esten bien, y que mejor lugar para ello que en la cocina, un lugar tranquilo donde hay comida, ya que su plan consistía en encerrarlos a los dos en el mismo sitio por un largo tiempo. Chica primero fue por Freddy, ya que el le quedaba mas cerca.

-"Freddy, necesito que me hagas un favor"-Dijo Chica depues de que encontrara a Freddy.

-"Que es lo que quieres"-Pregunto Freddy.

-"Necesito tu ayuda, ya que hay una vajilla que necesito y como esta en una repisa muy alta, y tu eres el único que esta aquí"

-"De acuerdo, donde esta?"

-"Sígueme y te diré"

Chica llevo a Freddy hasta la cocina donde le mostró el lugar donde tenia que estar dicha vajilla, pero no es cierto. Cuando llegaron, Chica apunto a una repisa que estaba aun mas alta que Freddy.

-"Puedes ayudarme"-Pregunto Chica.

Freddy solo asintió la cabeza y se quedo viendo la repisa con la boca toda abierta, ya que la repisa era exageradamente alta y Freddy se quedaba corto a comparación de esta.

Chica le dio las gracias y se fue por la ultima pieza de su plan, la cual era su mejor amiga, Bonbon, la cual estaba sentada en una mesa, con la típica rosa.

-"Me quiere, no me quiere"-Repetía una y otra vez, mientras le quitaba pétalo tras pétalo a la flor, y haciendo referencia a Freddy, hasta que llego su amiga a interrumpirla.

-"Bonbon, me puedes ayudar en la cocina, ya que quiero aprovechar que casi no hay clientes, para hacer unas pizzas para mañana"-Pregunto Chica.

Bonbon acepto y acompaño a su amiga hasta la cocina en donde estaba Freddy, aun intentando alcanzar la vajilla imaginaria de Chica. Cuando las dos se estaban acercando a la cocina, Chica se detuvo poco a poco, hasta dejar a Bonbon adelante de ella, y eso fue lo que hizo para que Bonbon entrara primero a la cocina y viera al castaño, de quien tanto estaba enamorada.

-"Ehh, Chica, por que esta aquí Freddy?"-Pregunto Bonbon, pero no recibió respuesta de parte de ella.

Bonbon, volteo para ver a su amiga, pero esta cerro la puerta enfrente de ella con mucha fuerza, y para después lograr atrancarla con un pedazo de fierro que estaba por ahí. El ruido de la puerta al cerrarse, hizo que Freddy se cayera de una silla, a la cual estaba parado para ver arriba de la repisa, pero su caída fue amortiguada por unos sacos de harina para pizzas, no resulto herido, pero la harina había caído por todo su cuerpo, dejándolo todo blanco. Bonbon por otra parte, golpeaba y empujaba la puerta intentándola abrir, hasta que decidió preguntarle a Chica, el por que lo había hecho.

-"Chica, ábreme, esto no es el plan que hablamos a noche"-Dijo Bonbon mientras aun seguía intentando abrir la puerta, pero cada intento era inútil, pero escucho una respuesta de parte de su amiga.

-"Lo siento mucho Bonbon, pero el plan cambio, esta es una mejor manera de que ustedes dos convivan, y no les voy a abrir, hasta que ya le hayas hablado"-Dicho esto, Chica se fue a un mesa cercana a la puerta para vigilar que ninguno la intentara abrir.

-"Eres una..., te lo juro, mi venganza sera terrible si no no abres ahora"-Demandaba Bonbon, pero Chica solo le respondía de manera negativa.

-"Te conozco muy bien, al tal punto de saber que no eres capaz de vengarte, y si lo haces, tus venganzas son fatales"-Respondió Chica.

Pero cuando Bonbon estuvo a punto de contestarle, una voz masculina la interrumpió.

-"Que paso, por que la puerta esta cerrada?"-Pregunto Freddy quien aun seguía cubierto de harina.

-"La puerta de repente de cerro y esta atrancada, no puedo abrirla, creo que tendrán que esperar hasta que lleguen Foxy y Bonie para ayudarme"-Respondió mintiendo Chica con una sonrisa , ya que ella había atorado la puerta.

Bonbon estaba en un gran lío, ya que ella no estaba lista para estar con Freddy un largo tiempo, pero la única forma de abrir la puerta era confesarle su amor a Freddy, así que decidió mantenerse callada ante la mentira de Chica.

-"Creo que tendremos que esperar hasta que venga ayuda"-Dijo Freddy.

-"Tienes razón, oye apropósito, eres te pareces a un ghost Freddy con toda es harina sobre tu cuerpo"-Dijo Bonbon riéndose de Freddy.

-"Oye, eso no es gracioso"-Respondió Freddy mientras, tomaba discretamente, un poco de harina y se lo arrojaba a Bonbon en la cabeza.

-"Eso si es gracioso"-Dijo Freddy riéndose después de lo que había hecho.

-"A, con que quieres jugar rudo?" -Dijo Bonbon agarrando una bola de harina y lanzandola hacia Freddy.

Y así lo dos empezaron a jugar con la harina, jugaban a un tipo de guerra de bolas de nieve pero con harina, mientras Chica oía desde afuera su risa de diversion, sintiéndose muy orgullosa de ella misma al juntar a los dos.

En otro lugar, en el centro comercial para ser específicos, se encontraban Bonie y Foxy paseando por los enormes pasillos del edificio, había mucha gente y muchas tiendas a donde ir, pero ellos destacaban mas, ya que aun tenían su ropa de trabajo, Foxy y su traje de pirata, el cual llamaba mas la atención, y Bonie con una camiseta morada.

-"Dime, exactamente que hacemos aquí"-Pregunto Bonie.

-"Que, ya no puedo salir contigo a algún lado"-Respondió Foxy.

-"Si pero, no es normal en ti, siempre que te invitamos yo y Freddy, nos ignoras o dices que tienes cosas mas importantes"

-"Bueno, pero yo quería salir un rato, ademas la gente cambia"

-"Entonces, cambiaste cuando te fuiste con Chica, a dormir"-Dijo Bonie mientras veía a Foxy con cara picarona.

-"Quien, te lo dijo"-Dijo Foxy mientras se ruborizaba.

-"Por favor, mi hermana, es amiga de ella, ademas me dijo que hablaron anoche, y también me dijo, algo sobre tu en la ducha de ella"-Bonie cuando dijo esto, una cara de maldad y una sonrisa picarona aparecieron en el.

Foxy dejo de caminar, y se detuvo por completo dejando pasar primero a Bonie para agarrarlo del cuello de su camisa, y llevárselo a otro lugar.

-"Escúchame, si le comentas esto a alguien te juro que yo..."-Dijo Foxy empujando a Bonie contra la pared, pero con una cara bastante rojo y ademas fue interrumpido por el.

-"Tranquilo, no se lo voy a decir a nadie, ademas ya se lo que pasa contigo"-Respondió Bonie mientras calmaba al capitán.

-"A que te refieres con eso"-Dijo Foxy muy enojado y sonrojado.

-"He salido con bastante mujeres como para saber que tú, mi buen amigo, esta enamorado de Chica".

-"Eso-eso no es cierto"-Respondió Foxy aun mas enojado.

-"Pss, por favor, a quien tratas de engañar, todo esta claro, desde que llego ella te has puesto muy extraño, antes no salias con nosotros, ahora tu eres el que me invito a salir, le ofreciste llevarla en tu auto a su departamento, y ademas te has puesto rojo cuando te dije su nombre, esta claro mi amigo, a ti te gusta Chica".

Foxy no dijo nada, solo soltó a Bonie, pues tenia mucha razón, cuando llego Chica se empezó a comportar muy extraño ya que se volvió muy amable y mas con ella, era cierto que al principio ninguno de los dos se caía bien, solo basto estar a solas un rato, para encender ese amor que se había mutuamente.

-"Creo, creo que tienes razón, cuando llego ella, no pensé que me fuera a enamorar tan rápido de alguien quien apenas conozco, pero cuando la lleve a su departamento, me di cuenta de que no eramos tan diferentes, a los dos nos gustan las mismas cosas, como la misma música o como la mismas películas y ella es linda, pero lo que me llamo la atención en ella, no fue su figura, fueron esos lindos ojos con los que me miraba, esos hermosos ojos color violeta, me hicieron sentir algo que no pensé sentir jamas, tienes razón yo la amo "-Dijo Foxy aceptando que sentía algo por ella.

Bonie no pudo contener mas las lagrimas y empezó a llorar, ya que era tierno todo lo que dijo Foxy, y era muy raro verlo llorar a el, ya que el siempre trataba de verse lo mas masculino posible, pero si, estaba llorando.

-"Snif, snif, eso es muy dulce de tu parte, no te preocupes, yo are que ustedes dos terminen siendo pareja"-Dijo Bonie mientras se limpiaba las lagrimas.

-"No gracias, creo que podre solo"-Dijo Foxy mientras se sentía algo humillado, por como lo decía Bonie.

-"Tonterías, mi buen amigo, yo era que la magia surja entre los dos y que mejor para celebrar, de que aceptas tus sentimientos por ella, que un helado, vamos yo invito"-Decía muy animado Bonie.

-"Gracias pero creo que no es necesario..."-Dijo tarde Foxy, ya que Bonie salio corriendo, como tal conejo en busca de los helados.

Al encontrarse solo, el capitán Foxy se sentó en un banco que estaba cerca a el. Los minutos pasaban y no había señal Bonie, pasaban y pasaban, hasta que Foxy se desespero.

-"Maldita sea, cuanto tiempo se pueda tardar alguien en comprar un maldito helado"-Dijo Foxy desesperado, mientras se levantaba bruscamente del banco en el que estaba sentó.

Foxy se fue a buscar a Bonie por todos los lugares, pero no encontraba ningún rastro de el por ningún estaba desesperando mucho por el paradero de su amigo, así que se hecho a corre buscando en los otros locales de centro, pero sin darse cuenta de lo que estaba pasando enfrente de el, choco con alguien que salia de un local de los típicos con maquillaje. Cuando el se golpeo, al instante hizo un rápido movimiento y atrapo por la cintura con la persona con la cual choco, la cual era un mujer.

-"Lo siento mucho, no me fije que estabas ahí así que... un momento"-Se disculpaba Foxy, hasta que vio el rostro de aquella dama y noto algo familiar en ella.

Tenia el pelo blanco con un raya en el de color rosa claro, el algo pálida, tenía una buena figura a pesar de que fuera muy delgada, y su rostro era de un pálido hermoso. Vestía con una sudadera blanca, pero con una corazón rosa en medio, también traía unos jeans de mezclilla, algo apretados,sus labios eran de un rojo hermoso, ademas era linda y se parecía solo un poco a Foxy.

-"Foxy, eres tu"-Pregunto la chica.

-"A pasado mucho tiempo, y sigues igual de fea, no crees Mangle"-Contesto de forma burlona Foxy.

-"Al parecer sigues haciendo tus bromitas tontas, capitán mugre"-Dijo de igual manera la chica que se llamaba Mangle.

Mangle era la mejor amiga de la infancia de Foxy, siempre se hacían las típicas bromas de niños, poniéndose uno que otro apodo ridículo al otro. Mangle siempre estaba para ayudar a Foxy, incluso lo ayudo cuando perdió a su hermano, y también lo ayudo con la muerte de su padre, eran grandes amigos, hasta que su amistad se rompió, cuando la madre de Foxy murió, el desapareció y ya no se volvió a saber nada de el, hasta el día de hoy en el que se volvieron a encontrar.

De regreso en la pizzeria, Freddy y Bonbon seguían encerrados, pero no parecía haber problema, ya que se la estaban pasando bien, cada segundo que estaban encerrados, se conocían mas, y hasta hacían una que otra escena romántica por accidente ( no mal piensen, por favor -/-, ya les dije que aun no va a haber nada lemon), hasta que llegaron a un punto en el ya querían salir, disfrutaban de la compañía del otro, eso esta claro, pero llego un tiempo en el que se aburrieron los dos.

-"Oye, Bonbon, no quiero que lo tomes a mal o algo así, pero ya no aguanto estar encerrado, pero no creas que no disfruto de tu compañía, la verdad es que-es que yo si la disfruto pero yo- yo..."-Decía muy torpemente Freddy con un gran sonrojo.

-"Yo también aprecio, tu compañía"-Dijo Bonbon mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla a Freddy terminando los dos con la cara muy roja.

-"Y como salimos"-Pregunto Freddy.

-"No tengo idea"-Respondió Bonbon.

Los dos buscaban por todas una forma de salir de la cocina, por que era claro que no podían salir por la puerta, ya que la había atorado Chica, quien estaba leyendo una revista, sentada en una mesa cercana a la cocina, no había clientes por los cuales preocuparse ya que todos ya se habían ido, lo que significo que fue un día bastante tranquilo de trabajo. Freddy y Bonbon seguían buscando por todos lados un lugar por donde salir, hasta que freddy encontró una rejilla de ventilación por altura del piso.

-"Bonbon, encontré una salida"-Grito Freddy.

Bonbon fue corriendo rápidamente, hacia el, y lo ayudo a quitar la reja que tapaba a esta.

-"Perfecto, es hora de salir de aquí"- Dijo Bonbon.

-"Bien, las damas primero"-Ofreció de forma caballerosa Freddy.

-"Estas loco, acaso olvidas algo"-Respondió Bonbon, ya que era cierto, pues su uniforme de trabajo, consistía en una camisa azul claro, con un moño rojo y una falda de color negro.

-"Oh, cierto"-Se disculpo Freddy para luego pasar primero por la ventila y luego paso Bonbon.

La ventila era algo estrecha pero pudieron pasar con algunas dificultades, mientras ellos pasaban, Bonbon tuvo uno que otro susto pues la ventila estaba llena de telarañas, y a ella le da un tremendo pánico cuando ve una araña, y como el camino era algo largo, el pobre de Freddy tuvo que resistir varios gritos de ella, y como las paredes de la ventilacion estaban tapadas, el sonido se volvió mas largo y mas fuerte, hasta que Freddy visualizo una luz, esa era su salida, y entonces ambos apresuraron su paso hasta que salieron de ahí disparados. Primero fue Freddy que aterrizo de espaldas, y luego Bonbon quien aterrizo sobre Freddy. Sus caras quedaron tan cerca que la nariz de los dos se tocaron, como si estuvieran apunto de darse un beso en la boca, terminando los dos muy sonrojados. Pero a Freddy se le ocurrió acercar su boca a la de ella, estando a unos pocos centímetros de darle un tierno beso en la boca, pero fueron interrumpidos por alguien que los estaba observando con una cara de ternura.

-"Hay que hermosos se ven los dos juntos"-Dijo Chica, quien los estaba viendo con una gran dulzura en su ojos.

Su beso fue interrumpido y los dos terminaron de nuevo sonrojados, pero esta vez mas rojos. Chica se sintió tan orgullosa de ella misma, pues por fin pudo lograr que ellos se juntaran mas, no como ella quería, pero algo es algo.

Continuara...

**Hasta aquí la segunda parte, que espero que les haya gustado mucho, tuve un momento de inspiración así que el capitulo de hoy fue muy largo, espero que les haya gustado, dejen sus comentarios ya que siempre se agradecen , y los dejo con las siguientes preguntas que de seguro me van a hacer.**

**¿Va a ver una pelea entre Chica y Mangle por el corazón de Foxy?**

**¿Bonie va ser fanatico del Foxica como lo es Chica con Freddy y Bonbon?**

**Las respuesta hasta el siguiente capitulo, y para los que no entendieron la parte en la que Freddy le ofrecio entrar primero a Bonbon y esta se negó, fue por que si ella entraba primero y luego Freddy, el le iba a ver por debajo de su falda, jeje n/n, Freddy es todo un loquillo.**

**Bye bye**


	9. Reencuentro

**Hola a todos, como están, espero que se le pasen bien, yo voy a estar de vacaciones por una semana, así que posiblemente me vean desconectado, pero tratare de compensar mi ausencia con dos nuevos capítulos por semana, dos en esta semana y posiblemente la siguiente de la siguiente, dos mas (No se si me logre entender, pero en mi cabeza yo me entendí jaja :D), y como ya no los quiero aburrir aquí les dejo el nuevo capitulo, un saludo a todos, Wiiiiiiiii.**

**Capitulo anterior.**

De regreso en la pizzeria, Freddy y Bonbon seguían encerrados, pero no parecía haber problema, ya que se la estaban pasando bien, cada segundo que estaban encerrados, se conocían mas, y hasta hacían una que otra escena romántica por accidente ( no mal piensen, por favor -/-, ya les dije que aun no va a haber nada lemon), hasta que llegaron a un punto en el ya querían salir, disfrutaban de la compañía del otro, eso esta claro, pero llego un tiempo en el que se aburrieron los dos.

-"Oye, Bonbon, no quiero que lo tomes a mal o algo así, pero ya no aguanto estar encerrado, pero no creas que no disfruto de tu compañía, la verdad es que-es que yo si la disfruto pero yo- yo..."-Decía muy torpemente Freddy con un gran sonrojo.

-"Yo también aprecio, tu compañía"-Dijo Bonbon mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla a Freddy terminando los dos con la cara muy roja.

-"Y como salimos"-Pregunto Freddy.

-"No tengo idea"-Respondió Bonbon.

Los dos buscaban por todas una forma de salir de la cocina, por que era claro que no podían salir por la puerta, ya que la había atorado Chica, quien estaba leyendo una revista, sentada en una mesa cercana a la cocina, no había clientes por los cuales preocuparse ya que todos ya se habían ido, lo que significo que fue un día bastante tranquilo de trabajo. Freddy y Bonbon seguían buscando por todos lados un lugar por donde salir, hasta que freddy encontró una rejilla de ventilación por altura del piso.

-"Bonbon, encontré una salida"-Grito Freddy.

Bonbon fue corriendo rápidamente, hacia el, y lo ayudo a quitar la reja que tapaba a esta.

-"Perfecto, es hora de salir de aquí"- Dijo Bonbon.

-"Bien, las damas primero"-Ofreció de forma caballerosa Freddy.

-"Estas loco, acaso olvidas algo"-Respondió Bonbon, ya que era cierto, pues su uniforme de trabajo, consistía en una camisa azul claro, con un moño rojo y una falda de color negro.

-"Oh, cierto"-Se disculpo Freddy para luego pasar primero por la ventila y luego paso Bonbon.

La ventila era algo estrecha pero pudieron pasar con algunas dificultades, mientras ellos pasaban, Bonbon tuvo uno que otro susto pues la ventila estaba llena de telarañas, y a ella le da un tremendo pánico cuando ve una araña, y como el camino era algo largo, el pobre de Freddy tuvo que resistir varios gritos de ella, y como las paredes de la ventilación estaban tapadas, el sonido se volvió mas largo y mas fuerte, hasta que Freddy visualizo una luz, esa era su salida, y entonces ambos apresuraron su paso hasta que salieron de ahí disparados. Primero fue Freddy que aterrizo de espaldas, y luego Bonbon quien aterrizo sobre Freddy. Sus caras quedaron tan cerca que la nariz de los dos se tocaron, como si estuvieran apunto de darse un beso en la boca, terminando los dos muy sonrojados. Pero a Freddy se le ocurrió acercar su boca a la de ella, estando a unos pocos centímetros de darle un tierno beso en la boca, pero fueron interrumpidos por alguien que los estaba observando con una cara de ternura.

-"Hay que hermosos se ven los dos juntos"-Dijo Chica, quien los estaba viendo con una gran dulzura en su ojos.

Su beso fue interrumpido y los dos terminaron de nuevo sonrojados, pero esta vez mas rojos. Chica se sintió tan orgullosa de ella misma, pues por fin pudo lograr que ellos se juntaran mas, no como ella lo quería, pero hay que admitir que algo es algo.

**Capitulo nuevo:**

Después de encontrar a su amiga abservandolos, los dos se separaron y Freddy se levanto primero para después, como todo un caballero, ayudo a Bonbon a levantarse, dándole su mano para ayudarla a levantarse. Bonbon acepto su ayuda, y correspondió entregándole su mano a Freddy.

Los se quedaron viendo un rato para después voltearse y ver a otro lado, con las mejillas de ambos, muy ruborizados con una sonrisa en sus rostros.

-"Ohh, vaya mira la hora que es, ya me tengo que ir"-Dijo Freddy con el rostro con algo de rubor.

-"Claro, claro, nos vemos mañana"-Respondió Bonbon, mientras acercaba muy lentamente sus dulces labios a una de las mejillas de Freddy para darle un tierno beso a el.

Freddy termino atontado por el beso de Bonbon, mientras caminaba lejos ahí, tambaleándose de un lugar a otro con una sonrisa y la cara toda roja. Bonbon termino con la cara igual de roja, como la de Freddy. Chica aun los seguía viendo, pero ahora soltando unas cuantas lagrimas de felicidad por tal conmovedora escena.

-"Estoy tan contenta por ti, ahora que logre que tu y Freddy terminaran juntándose un poco mas, ahora nada puede evitar que tu y Freddy terminen siendo novios"-Dijo Chica mientras se limpiaba sus lagrimas.

-"Hablando de eso, si vuelve a hacer lo mismo, te juro que no tendré piedad de ti"-Dijo Bonbon con un tono muy amenazante.

-"Jeje, esta bien la próxima no iré tan lejos como esta vez"-Dijo Chica sintiéndose amenazada.

A las dos amigas solo les quedaba cambiar el letrero de abierto a cerrado del establecimiento, y terminar de arreglar el lugar, puesto que la jornada de trabajo ya había terminado, y a no haber muchos clientes el tiempo se paso rápido.

De regreso con Foxy y Mangle; los dos seguían hablando sobre todo los que les había ocurrido durante todo este tiempo, pero para esto Mangle, era la que tenia mas historias que contar, puesto que ella iba de un lugar a otro conociendo lugares y a personas, pero Foxy solo le hablaba de su trabajo en la pizzeria y como le había ido.

-"Vaya, si que has ido a bastantes lugares, espero viajar tanto como tu"-Dijo Foxy algo sorprendido.

-"Je je, si tienes razón, pero creo que ya es hora de que me quede en la ciudad, es decir, encontrar trabajo, un hogar y tener una familia, tu ya sabes, bueno y a ti, como te a ido?-Respondió Mangle.

-"Bueno, que te puedo decir, trabajo en freddy fazbear's pizza, no es un gran trabajo, pero pagan bastante bien, tengo auto, un hogar y..."-Decía Foxy pero fue interrumpido por Mangle.

-"Espera, tu trabajas ahí, pero pensé que en ese lugar, fue..."-Interrumpió Mangle para tomar un gran y profundo respiro y decir-"fue donde mataron a tu hermano, no es cierto?"

Foxy solo asintió la cabeza, mientras una pequeña lagrima escapaba de uno de sus ojos, ya que aun recuerda esa horrible y triste imagen, en la que vio a su hermano pequeño tirado en el suelo con mucha sangre a su alrededor, y no estaba solo, puesto que también lo acompañaban los cuerpos de los otros niños que iban con el. Toda esa sangre y todo ese dolor que se encontraba en el lugar, eran demasiados, Foxy tuvo que lidiar con esas imágenes toda su vida.

-"Lo siento, no quería que te sintieras mal"-Se disculpo Mangle.

-"No importa, para mí es suficiente que los dos nos volvimos a ver, después de tanto tiempo"-Respondió Foxy cambiando su rostro de tristeza por uno de alegría.

-"Bueno, y ahora que ya estas mejor, te puedo preguntar otra cosa?"

-"Claro, que quieres preguntarme"

-"Bueno, como te va, en tu vida, es decir, ya tienes novia, esposa o algo así"-Pregunto con algo de timidez y con un gran sonrojo Mangle.

-"Bueno, no tengo, pero estoy sintiendo algo por alguien que apareció dentro de mi vida, de una manera algo inusual"-Respondió Foxy.

**_POV de Mangle._**

No lo puedo creer, no hay duda de que esta hablando de mí, yo le gusto, que emoción. Pues yo conocí a Foxy gracias a un accidente que tuvimos, en el cual yo choque con el y termine tirandole su comida junto con la mía, fue un momento divertido en el cual me emociono con tan solo pensarlo. Espera, cálmate, y respira profundo, pero no lo puedo creer, sabia que el sentía lo mismo que yo siento por el, pero de momento actúa natural, como si nada.

**_De regreso._**

-"Puedo saber de quien se trata"-Pregunto Mangle con otro sonrojo.

-"Creo que lo mejor es que no"-Respondió Foxy.

-"De acuerdo"-Dijo Mangle, con una cara de entusiasmo en ella aun con el sonrojo en su rostro, el cual Foxy solo ignoraba.

-"Oye cambiando de tema, no has visto a un tipo, con enormes orejas de conejo, con una camisa y pelo de color morado, un saco sin mangas negro, es algo tonto y puede que sea algo distraído"-Pregunto Foxy describiendo a Bunnie.

-"Al que buscas, acaso se llama Bunnie"

-"Si, lo conoces"

-"Algo así"

**Flashback:**

Bunnie corría muy rápido buscando una tienda donde vendieran helado, hasta que que se detuvo para tomar un poco de aire, y ahí es donde se encontró con Mangle. Bunnie se acomodo el cabello y fue directamente hacia ella.

-"Buenas tardes linda, me llamo Bunnie, y el tuyo?-Pregunto Bunnie con la típica voz de hombre galán.

Mangle lo ignoro y paso de largo a Bunnie, pero este seguía insistiendo.

-"Soy guitarrista, también soy un tipo sensible y ademas..."-Seguía Bunnie, pero otra vez fue ignorado.

Y así siguió y siguió insistiendo Bunnie, sin lograr conquistar a Mangle, hasta que en un punto de desesperación, Mangle solo le contesto.

-"Oye, me puedes dejar por favor, no quiero tener nada contigo, así que adiós"-Respondió Mangle muy molesta mientras se iba y entraba a una tienda.

-"Rayo, supongo que no se puede ligar con todas, en fin; que estaba haciendo yo, antes de encontrarme con ella"-Dijo Bunnie para ver a su reloj y darse de la hora que es.

-"Demonios, ya casi va terminar la hora de trabajo, de seguro Bonbon esta preocupada, sera mejor que me vaya"-Dijo Bunnie mientras salia corriendo fuera del centro comercial.

**Fin del flashback.**

-"Ese maldito hijo de perra, cuando lo atrape, lo estrangulare con mis propias manos, mientras le saco los ojos con mi garfio, como es que a ese idiota se la haya olvidado que yo estaba aquí"-Dijo Foxy bastante molesto.

-"Foxy, estas bien"-Pregunto mangle.

-"Si estoy bien, oye me gusto volver a verte, pero ahora me tengo que ir, espero que nos volvamos a ver"-Se despidió Foxy y luego salio corriendo fuera de la escena.

-"Foxy se ve tan sexy en ese traje de pirata, y ademas parece que a hecho mucho ejercicio, pero tengo que relajarme, y poco a poco decirle sobre mis sentimientos hacia el"-Se dijo a si misma Mangle para después irse.

**Continuara...**

**Bueno aquí otro episodio corto, pero espero que le haya gustado mucho, dejen sus comentarios donde siempre, y nos vemos, disfruten su semana, de la cual yo me voy por unos días, pero como dijo al principio, tratare de compensarlos.**

**Bye bye. :) **


	10. Contándolo todo

**Que paso gente, como les va en su hermosa vida, a mí me va bien, estoy de viaje y este episodio de seguro lo subí mientras yo estoy descansando, pero bueno, sean bienvenidos a un nuevo capitulo de este gran fic que ya tiene 2000 vistas, omg, así es, el otro día estaba viendo una cuentas cosas y me acabo de dar cuenta que que ya llegamos a los 2000 vista, se que a nadie le importa eso y solo vienen a leer el nuevo capitulo pero lo tenia que decir, sin nada mas que decir disfruten del nuevo capitulo :D .**

**Capitulo anterior:**

-"Oye cambiando de tema, no has visto a un tipo, con enormes orejas de conejo, con una camisa y pelo de color morado, un saco sin mangas negro, es algo tonto y puede que sea algo distraído"-Pregunto Foxy describiendo a Bunnie.

-"Al que buscas, acaso se llama Bunnie"

-"Si, lo conoces"

-"Algo así"

**Flashback:**

Bunnie corría muy rápido buscando una tienda donde vendieran helado, hasta que que se detuvo para tomar un poco de aire, y ahí es donde se encontró con Mangle. Bunnie se acomodo el cabello y fue directamente hacia ella.

-"Buenas tardes linda, me llamo Bunnie, y el tuyo?-Pregunto Bunnie con la típica voz de hombre galán.

Mangle lo ignoro y paso de largo a Bunnie, pero este seguía insistiendo.

-"Soy guitarrista, también soy un tipo sensible y ademas..."-Seguía Bunnie, pero otra vez fue ignorado.

Y así siguió y siguió insistiendo Bunnie, sin lograr conquistar a Mangle, hasta que en un punto de desesperación, Mangle solo le contesto.

-"Oye, me puedes dejar por favor, no quiero tener nada contigo, así que adiós"-Respondió Mangle muy molesta mientras se iba y entraba a una tienda.

-"Rayos, supongo que no se puede ligar con todas, en fin; que estaba haciendo yo, antes de encontrarme con ella"-Dijo Bunnie para ver a su reloj y darse de la hora que es.

-"Demonios, ya casi va terminar la hora de trabajo, de seguro Bonbon esta preocupada, sera mejor que me vaya"-Dijo Bunnie mientras salia corriendo fuera del centro comercial.

**Fin del flashback.**

-"Ese maldito hijo de perra, cuando lo atrape, lo estrangulare con mis propias manos, mientras le saco los ojos con mi garfio, como es que a ese idiota se la haya olvidado que yo estaba aquí"-Dijo Foxy bastante molesto.

-"Foxy, estas bien"-Pregunto mangle.

-"Si estoy bien, oye me gusto volver a verte, pero ahora me tengo que ir, espero que nos volvamos a ver"-Se despidió Foxy y luego salio corriendo fuera de la escena.

-"Foxy se ve tan sexy en ese traje de pirata, y ademas parece que a hecho mucho ejercicio, pero tengo que relajarme, y poco a poco decirle sobre mis sentimientos hacia el"-Se dijo a si misma Mangle para después irse.

**Capitulo nuevo:**

Foxy se fue corriendo lo mas rápido que pudo para regresar a la pizzeria, ya que el quería venganza contra Bunnie, puesto que este lo había abandonado en el centro comercial, cosa que fue buena y a la vez no, ya que pudo reencontrarse después de varios años con su amiga de la infancia, pero eso no evitaría que el recibiera una patada en toda la boca de parte del pirata Foxy.

Mientras tanto en freddy fazbear's pizza, Chica y Bonbon hacían los últimos arreglos de pizzeria para así cerrarla y dar fin a la tan corta jornada de trabajo del día.

-"Vaya, creo que ya terminamos, gracias por tu ayuda amiga"-Agradeció Chica a Bonbon.

-"No, gracias a ti, por lograr unirme un poco mas con Freddy"-Respondió Bonbon.

-"Oye, ya no hay rencor por haberte encerrado"

-"No, pero si lo vuelves a hacer, te juro que no te lo perdonare y apropósito, como vas a ir a tu casa hoy?"

-"No lo se, creo que le puedo pedir otra vez a Foxy que me lleve"-Respondió Chica con un leve sonrojo en su cara por haber mencionado a Foxy, el cual noto su amiga Bonbon.

-"Chica, sientes algo por Foxy?"-Pregunto Bonbon con una cara de picarona y a la vez con algo de maldad, que era bastante inusual en ella.

-"QUE"-Dijo sobresaltada Chica-"No, claro que no, bueno tal vez algo pero, es que yo...bueno el"-Decía nerviosamente Chica pero ella sabía exactamente que lo amaba.

-"Por favor, Chica tu estas enamorada de Foxy, vamos admítelo"

-"Esta bien, creo que si estoy enamorada de Foxy, pero..."-Hizo un pausa.

-"Lo sabia, un segundo dijiste pero"-Respondió en tono de alegría Bonbon, pero fue callada cuando escucho la palabra "pero", salir de su amiga.

-"Pero, no quiero que vuelvan a dañar, como el primer y ultimo novio que tuve que solo me quería por mi cuerpo, y ademas no tengo tiempo para estar enamorada, ahora tengo unos problemas financieros, de los que me quiero deshacer primero y no se si Foxy sentirá lo mismo que yo siento por el"-Dijo Chica con algo de tristeza.

Bonbon al oír eso consoló a Chica quien estaba apunto de partir en llanto, pero desde la oscuridad, una imagen con cuerpo y voz masculino, estaba escuchando su conversacion, oculto desde el otro lado de una pared en las sombras.

-"Así que ella, también siente lo mismo"-Dijo el hombre oculto en las sombras para luego desaparecer.

Bonbon logro consolar a Chica y siguieron con su charla sin darse cuenta que una sombra oscura se alejaba con gran rapidez del lugar en donde se encontraban.

-"Cuéntame, como estuvo ayer, que tu y Foxy se encontraban solos en tu departamento"-Pregunto Bonbon, pero cuando Chica escucho esto, lo único que le venia a sus recuerdos, era el cuerpo desnudo y marcado de Foxy, y no solo eso, sino también se acordó de lo que vio por debajo de la cintura de este, lo cual hizo que el sonrojo volviera, pero aun mas notorio que el anterior.

-"Ehh, Chica estas bien"-Pregunto preocupada Bonbon, al ver el estado en el que se encontraba su mejor amiga.

-"Si, estoy bien, solo que recordé algo embarazoso, eso es todo"-Dijo Chica con el mismo tono de rojo en su cara.

-"Adivino, tiene algo que ver con lo de Foxy en tu bañera"

-"Si, pero hazme la promesa de que lo que te voy a contar, no se lo dirás a nadie"-Dijo Chica obligando a Bonbon a hacer la promesa la cual acepto.

Y así Chica le contó a Bonbon, como había visto a Foxy desnudo y el a ella de la misma manera. Chica tardo algo en terminar de contar esa anécdota, puesto que ella tartamudeaba mucho, ya que esta nerviosa pues tuvo que recordar esa abochornarte escena. Cuando termino aquella anécdota, las dos terminaron con sonrojo en todo su rostro, sobre todo Chica.

-"Oye Chica una pregunta, es cierto que Foxy tiene un tatuaje en su espalda"-Pregunto en tono de burla Bonbon.

-"Como quieres que te cuente eso, ya es bastante pesado para mí olvidar aquella escena, y aun me preguntas eso"-Respondió bastante enojada Chica.

-"Jejeje, tranquila solo fue una pregunta o es que acaso solo te concentraste en verle la parte de abajo de la cintura, ademas Bonnie me dijo que Foxy tenia una especie de tatuaje en medio de la espalda, y el se dio cuenta en los vestidores"-Seguía burlándose Bonbon.

Chica se volvió a enojar, pero como es lo típico de las mejores amigas, ella perdono a Bonbon y todo se olvido. Pero otra vez, estaba aquel tipo escuchando de nuevo su conversación, oculto otra vez pero con la cara algo sonrojada después después de escuchar la anécdota de Chica, pero este ahora se fue corriendo directamente a la salida, mientras ellas seguían hablando. Segundos después de esto, entro Bonnie e interrumpió la platica de las chicas.

-"Ya llegue del centro comercial, como han estado ustedes después de mí ausencia"-Pregunto Bonnie.

-"Bien, y apropósito, donde esta Foxy"-Pregunto Bonbon.

-"O demonios, es cierto, olvide a Foxy en..."-Dijo Bonnie pero fue interrumpido por un fuerte golpe en la cabeza, de parte del pirata Foxy, quien apareció de la nada.

-"ERES UN MALDITO, sabes el tiempo que te espere sentando como un idiota, después de que te cuento sobre mi vida personal, tu maldito, te vas y me dejas solo"-Grito muy enojado Foxy, contra el pobre de Bonnie quien estaba muy asustado, ya que el era muy débil en comparación de Foxy.

Las chicas solo se rieron un poco y trataron de evitar que Foxy golpeara de nuevo al pobre Bonnie, quien aun estaba asustado. Y así con lo cuatro, terminaron de limpiar todo el lugar y lo unico que quedaba era cambiarse y dirigirse a sus respectivos hogares de cada uno.

Continuara...

**Bueno chicos y chicas, hasta aquí el capitulo de hoy, que espero que les haya gustado, y nada mas que decir, salvo que no se olviden de dejar su comentarios de como les a parecido el capitulo, y como les parece la historia, yo me despido desde, nos vemos en unos días y que tengan felices vacaciones.**

**Bye bye**


	11. He vuelto :D

**Hola a todos, como se la pasaron en mi ausencia?, yo los extrañe mucho en mis vacaciones, pero pude estar enterado de las noticias desde mi celular el cual no me permitía acceder a mi cuenta (sepa dios por que) pero si puede estar al tanto de todo, y como sea, ya he resurgido de las cenizas y vengo para darles este nuevo capitulo que espero que lo disfruten, yo los dejo solos y disfruten leer.**

**PD. Ya extraña escribir w;**

**Capitulo anterior:**

Y así Chica le contó a Bonbon, como había visto a Foxy desnudo y el a ella de la misma manera. Chica tardo algo en terminar de contar esa anécdota, puesto que ella tartamudeaba mucho, ya que esta nerviosa pues tuvo que recordar esa abochornarte escena. Cuando termino aquella anécdota, las dos terminaron con sonrojo en todo su rostro, sobre todo Chica.

-"Oye Chica una pregunta, es cierto que Foxy tiene un tatuaje en su espalda"-Pregunto en tono de burla Bonbon.

-"Como quieres que te cuente eso, ya es bastante pesado para mí olvidar aquella escena, y aun me preguntas eso"-Respondió bastante enojada Chica.

-"Jejeje, tranquila solo fue una pregunta o es que acaso solo te concentraste en verle la parte de abajo de la cintura, ademas Bonnie me dijo que Foxy tenia una especie de tatuaje en medio de la espalda, y el se dio cuenta en los vestidores"-Seguía burlándose Bonbon.

Chica se volvió a enojar, pero como es lo típico de las mejores amigas, ella perdono a Bonbon y todo se olvido. Pero otra vez, estaba aquel tipo escuchando de nuevo su conversación, oculto otra vez pero con la cara algo sonrojada después después de escuchar la anécdota de Chica, pero este ahora se fue corriendo directamente a la salida, mientras ellas seguían hablando. Segundos después de esto, entro Bonnie e interrumpió la platica de las chicas.

-"Ya llegue del centro comercial, como han estado ustedes después de mí ausencia"-Pregunto Bonnie.

-"Bien, y apropósito, donde esta Foxy"-Pregunto Bonbon.

-"O demonios, es cierto, olvide a Foxy en..."-Dijo Bonnie pero fue interrumpido por un fuerte golpe en la cabeza, de parte del pirata Foxy, quien apareció de la nada.

-"ERES UN MALDITO, sabes el tiempo que te espere sentando como un idiota, después de que te cuento sobre mi vida personal, tu maldito, te vas y me dejas solo"-Grito muy enojado Foxy, contra el pobre de Bonnie quien estaba muy asustado, ya que el era muy débil en comparación de Foxy.

Las chicas solo se rieron un poco y trataron de evitar que Foxy golpeara de nuevo al pobre Bonnie, quien aun estaba asustado en posición fetal en el piso. Y así con los cuatro, terminaron de limpiar todo el lugar y lo único que quedaba era cambiarse y dirigirse a sus respectivos hogares de cada uno.

**Capitulo nuevo:**

El día era tranquilo y había algo de sol, aunque las nubes lo cubrieron, era un hermoso y tranquilo día, por lo cual Chica no tendría que pedirle a Foxy que la llevara otra vez a su casa, lo cual la molesto algo, ya que ella quería irse de nuevo con su capitán soñado, así que intento inventar una excusa para que el la llevara.

_**POV de Chica.**_

Demonios, ahora que hago para convencer a Foxy de que me lleve otra vez a mi casa, es decir, no puedo llegar así como si nada y pedirle que me lleve, ya que el puede sospechar que siento algo por el, tengo que pensar en algo, pero que puede ser.

Espera un momento, estoy de vuelta con eso, tengo que recordar que primero tengo que resolver los problemas de mi departamento, que tengo que ganar lo suficiente para no perderlo, y ahora que hablo de eso, me estoy dando cuenta de que lo que gano no va a reunir lo suficiente para pagar lo que debo, pero no puedo rendirme ahora, tengo que esforzarme mas.

**_De regreso._**

Ya pasados unos minutos, todos los empleados del establecimiento ya tenían su ropa normal puesta, lo que significaba que ya le quedaba poco tiempo a Chica para convencer a Foxy de que la llevara a casa como lo había hecho ayer. Pero lo que ella no sabía era que el capitán Foxy, esperaba para que ella se lo pidiera ( que ironía ._. )

**_POV de Foxy_**

Maldita sea, otra ves estoy sintiendo cosquillas en mi estomago, por que demonios, porque, tengo que decirle lo que yo siento por ella, pero ahora no es mejor momento, de seguro ella tiene otras cosas por las cuales preocuparse ahora, como lo de su departamento.

Como quisiera ayudarla con eso, pero si lo hago ella sospechara algo, y no estoy seguro de que ella sienta lo mismo que yo siento por ella, maldita sea, ¿Por que mierda es tan complicado el amor?

**_De regreso otra vez._**

Ya con el establecimiento cerrado, lo que faltaba era irse a sus casas, hasta que a cierto conejo se le vino una idea a la cabeza.

-"Oigan, y si mejor vamos al cine, sera divertido"-Pregunto Bonnie.

-"Contigo?, no gracias, eres capaz de olvidarte de nosotros e irte a tu casa a media película"-Dijo Foxy con algo de rencor por lo que le hizo Bonnie, y también después de decir esto, las chicas soltaron unas risas.

-"Vamos Foxy olvida eso, ademas tendrás la oportunidad de acercarte a ..."-Dijo Bonnie pero fue interrumpido por Foxy, o mejor dicho, fue golpeado por el puño de Foxy antes de que terminara la oración.

-"Si digo que sí, prometerás que mantendrás tu maldito hocico cerrado por lo que queda del día"-Amenazo Foxy con la cara algo sonrojada, puesto que Bonnie iba a decir que le gustaba Chica.

Bonnie, aún con el puño de Foxy en su rostro, solo puedo afirmar con la cabeza moviendola con dificultad de arriba a bajo. Después de esto Foxy acepto ir al cine y dejo en paz el rostro de Bonnie para que su hermana, Bonbon fuera muy preocupada para ver el estado de su hermano.

-"Bonnie, estas bien"-Pregunto algo preocupada Bonbon.

-"No te preocupes por mí, tal vez haya perdido la mitad de uno de mis dientes pero estoy bien, ademas estaba apunto de decir algo que no debía"-Dijo Bonnie para que se calmara su hermana, lo cual no funcione, puesto que ella ya se había enojado demasiado con Foxy.

-"Esta vez si te pasaste Foxy"-Grito Bonbon con enojo hacia Foxy.

-"Pss, por favor, todos sabían que tarde o temprano, alguien lo iría a golpear , hasta tu lo tienes que admitir"-Respondió Foxy con algo de desigualdad.

-"Bueno en eso tienes razón, pero tu casi lo matas"

-"Lo hubiera hecho un favor al mundo"

-"Por favor quieren dejar de pelear, parecen niños pequeños"-Interrumpió Chica, evitando una pelea de insultos entre los dos.

-"Tranquila Chica, esto ya es algo común entre ellos"-Dijo Bonnie algo recuperado después del puñetazo de Foxy-"Esto pasa muy a menudo con ellos dos, al final los dos se perdonan y todos contentos.

Después de algunos segundos de una pelea de insultos entre Bonbon y Foxy, los cuatro amigos se preparaban para irse al cine.

-"Bueno, como fue tu idea de ir al cine, tu nos vas a llevar en tu auto verdad"-Dijo Foxy apuntando a Bonnie.

-"Sí, pero si hablamos de vehículos, creo que el mío tuvo una pequeña falla"-Respondió Bonnie.

-"A que te refieres con una pequeña falla"

-"Digamos que intente hacer que mi auto fuera mas rápido, pero lo único que logre fue destruirlo, hasta practique con el tuyo Foxy"

-"Tu, fuiste el que los descompuso"-Dijo Foxy con una cara muy enojada, acercando su manos al cuello de Bonnie preparado para ahorcarlo.

-"Dejen de de pelear, ademas lograste repararlo tu auto Foxy, así que iremos en el tuyo"-Interrumpió Chica.

-"Esta bien, pero no quiero que Bonnie se siente junto a mí mientras conduzco"-Acepto Foxy, pero aun seguía enojado.

Después de esto, los cuatro se fueron en el auto de Foxy con dirección a cine, Bonbon y Bonnie se sentaron en la parte de atrás y Chica se sentó junto a Foxy quién era el conductor. Pasaron unos minutos y Foxy hablaba con Chica y se reían un poco, pero atrás de ellos, Bonbon y Bonnie planeaban algo.

-"Oye hermano, me puedes ayudar"-Susurro Bonbon.

-"Claro, en que quieres que te ayude, y por cierto por que susurramos"-Respondió de la misma forma Bonnie.

-"Es por que no quiero que ellos nos escuchen"-Apunto Bonbon a Foxy y Chica.

-"Y, por que no quieres que ellos nos escuchen"

-"Bueno, es que, es que, a Chica le gusta Foxy"

Esas palabras hicieron que Bonnie se entusiasmara demasiado, ya que el sabía que a Foxy también la gustaba Chica.

-"Ya lo sabía, solo necesitaba confirmar mis sospechas, ya que las escucha hablando a ustedes dos"-Dijo Bonnie dando a conocer que el era el hombre que oía su conversación en la oscuridad-" Y apropósito, a Foxy también le gusta Chica".

-"En serio, vaya eso es muy romántico, los dos se aman pero no lo saben"-Dijo Bonbon.

-"Bueno y en que necesitas mi ayuda"

-"Necesito que me ayudes a juntar a los dos y para eso tengo"

-"No lo se hermana, tus planes nunca salen bien"

-"Vamos, confía esta vez en mí"

-"Esta bien lo are".

Y así en el resto del camino, Bonbon y Bonnie planeaban un plan para juntarlos, pero Bonbon lo tomaría como venganza contra Chica, ya que ella la encerró junto con Freddy en la cocina de la pizzeria.

Continuara...

**Perdón por no poner tanta romance en estos capítulos, el problema es que apenas y tengo tiempo para hacer y pensar bien los capitulos, ya que recién he llegado a mi casa y esto lo estoy escribiendo después de que haya regresado, y no se preocupen regresaremos a nuestro horario normal donde podre tener un poco mas de tiempo para hacer mejor los capitulos próximos. Y como lo hago de vez en cuando en cualquier capítulo les daré un pequeño adelanto de lo que vendrá en siguiente capitulo, el cual es que Chica se llevara una sorpresa al ver a Foxy con Mangle :O.**

**¿Que pasara?, ¿Como reaccionara Chica ante esto?, las respuestas en el siguiente capítulo.**

**Bye bye :D**


	12. Amor y celos

**Hi, hello, como les va, aquí les traigo otro capitulo mas de este gran fic que a todos ustedes les gusta, antes de empezar quiero decir que hoy me he relajado un poco y he pensado lo que es la historia en mi cabeza, lo único que falta es que la escriba, cosa que ya lo estoy asciendo, pero bueno, ustedes no vienen para saber eso, sino para ver el nuevo capitulo, sin mas que decir, aquí se los dejo :).**

**Capitulo anterior:**

Después de esto, los cuatro se fueron en el auto de Foxy con dirección a cine, Bonbon y Bonnie se sentaron en la parte de atrás y Chica se sentó junto a Foxy quién era el conductor. Pasaron unos minutos y Foxy hablaba con Chica y se reían un poco, pero atrás de ellos, Bonbon y Bonnie planeaban algo.

-"Oye hermano, me puedes ayudar"-Susurro Bonbon.

-"Claro, en que quieres que te ayude, y por cierto por que susurramos"-Respondió de la misma forma Bonnie.

-"Es por que no quiero que ellos nos escuchen"-Apunto Bonbon a Foxy y Chica.

-"Y, por que no quieres que ellos nos escuchen"

-"Bueno, es que, es que, a Chica le gusta Foxy"

Esas palabras hicieron que Bonnie se entusiasmara demasiado, ya que el sabía que a Foxy también la gustaba Chica.

-"Ya lo sabía, solo necesitaba confirmar mis sospechas, ya que las escucha hablando a ustedes dos"-Dijo Bonnie dando a conocer que el era el hombre que oía su conversación en la oscuridad-" Y apropósito, a Foxy también le gusta Chica".

-"En serio, vaya eso es muy romántico, los dos se aman pero no lo saben"-Dijo Bonbon.

-"Bueno y en que necesitas mi ayuda"

-"Necesito que me ayudes a juntar a los dos y para eso tengo"

-"No lo se hermana, tus planes nunca salen bien"

-"Vamos, confía esta vez en mí"

-"Esta bien lo are".

Y así en el resto del camino, Bonbon y Bonnie planeaban un plan para juntarlos, pero Bonbon lo tomaría como venganza contra Chica, ya que ella la encerró junto con Freddy en la cocina de la pizzeria.

**Capitulo nuevo:**

El camino fue algo largo y un poco agotador, pero fue lo suficientemente largo como para que Bonbon y Bonnie terminaran su plan para juntarlos, al cual llamaron el plan "Foxica", cuyo nombre se lo puso nada mas ni nada menos que Bonnie (les dije que iba a ser fanático de ellos dos :D). Pasaron algunos minutos pero lograron llegar al cine, una vez que ellos entraron, Bonbon se encontró con nada mas ni nada menos que con Freddy, quien estaba formado en la fila para comprar los boletos.

-"FREDDY"-Grito Bonbon, logrando atraer la atención de Freddy.

-"Hola Bon, hola chicos, que hace aquí"-Pregunto Freddy.

-"Venimos a ver una película, pero no sabía que tu estarías por aquí"-Contesto Bonbon.

-"Jaja, pero que coincidencia, si quieren les puedo comprar sus boletos, que película quieren ver?".

Bonbon volteo a ver la cartelera del cine para escoger una película que pudiera unir un poco mas a Foxy y Chica, ya que ese el primer paso para el plan "Foxica". Había una gran cantidad de películas para escoger, pero ninguna le llamaba la atención a Bonbon, hasta que una le llamo la atención.

-"Veamos, que película los puede unir mas"-Pensaba Bonbon-" Que tal una romántica, no, se dormiría Foxy, o tal vez una de comedia, no, no eso no ayudaría en nada y creo que a Foxy no le gustaría escuchar la risa sin fin de Chica, y una de de acción no creo que sea muy eficiente, un segundo, creo que ya se cual sería la adecuada"-Dijo decidida Bonbon para después apuntar a una imagen que estaba colocada en la pared y decir-" Creo que veremos esta, nos puedes conseguir los boletos por favor"-Contesto Bonbon.

Freddy tras ver la imagen que apuntaba Bonbon, vio claramente que era una película de miedo, es decir, una película que tenga el nombre de _"El asesino sangriento 2" _no debe tratarse de otra cosa.

-"Esta bien, no puedo creer que vayan a ver la misma película que yo, así que creo que nos veremos en la sala del cine"-Contesto algo sorprendido Freddy.

-"Esta bien, gracias"-Respondió con algo sonrojada Bonbon.

Bonbon le dio el dinero a Freddy para volver al lado de su amigos y juntarse con Chica.

-"Bueno, ahora que ya tenemos las entradas, creo que lo mejor sería ir por algo para comer, así que no me tardo"-Dijo Foxy para después retirarse para comprar las palomitas y las sodas.

-"Espera, yo te acompaño"-Dijo Bonnie mientras corría para alcanzar a Foxy, dejando a las dos Chicas solas.

-"Dime algo Bonbon, desde cuando Freddy te dice Bon?"-Pregunto Chica con una cara picarona.

-"Bueno, es que-es que yo y Freddy, bueno, cu-cuando tu nos encerraste, el"-Tartamudeaba nerviosa Bonbon tras la pregunta de su amiga.

-"Jeje, tranquila, solo unos pasos mas y tu, y Freddy terminaran siendo novios"-Dijo Chica con emoción.

-"Si, unos pasos mas y mi venganza estará terminada"

-"Que dijiste Bonbon?"

-"¿Qué?,no nada, nada, nada, yo no dije nada"

-"Esta bien"-Dijo Chica con algo de inseguridad.

Mientras ellas se quedaban esperando a las chicos, Foxy y Bonnie estaban comprando la palomitas y las sodas, hasta que una persona llego y los interrumpió.

-"$45 dolares solo por unas malditas palomitas pequeñas, esto es una jodida estafa"-Dijo Foxy quejándose con el empleado mientras lo sujetaba de la camisa.

-"Lo-lo siento mucho se-señor"-Dijo el empleado muy asustado-"Pe-pero yo no pongo los precios, si-si quiera hable con el encargado"

-"Vamos, amigo déjalo ir, ademas que son $48 dolares, tu ganas cuatrocientas veces mas que eso"-Decía Bonnie intentando calmar a Foxy.

-"El problemas es que solo traje $50 dolares, de haber sabido que iría al cine hubiera traído mas"-Respondió Foxy mientras bajaba al empleado, quien aun estaba algo asustado.

-"Yo pagare, los $48 de Foxy"-Dijo una mujer apareciendo de la nada la cual se trataba de Mangle.

-"Mangle"-Dijo algo sorprendido Foxy.

-"Hola de nuevo, veo que por fin aceptaste salir conmigo"-Dijo Bonnie poniéndose otra vez en forma galán, hasta que reacciono-"Espera un momento, Foxy, conoces la conoces"

-"Veo que aun conservas ese mal carácter tuyo"-Dijo Mangle en forma coqueta ignorando a Bonnie por completo.

-"Jajaja, que graciosa"-Contesto Foxy en forma de broma con una sonrisa, ignorando también a Bonnie-"¿Que haces aquí?, por cierto".

-"Claro mejor ignórenme, ya que al parecer no soy nadie"-Se quejo Bonnie muy enojado, pero al igual que las otras veces fue ignorado.

-"Estoy aquí por que voy a ver la nueva película de romance que salio hace poco"-Contesto Mangle a la pregunta de Foxy-"Y tú, cual vas a ver?"

-"Una de terror con mis amigos, no va a ser gran cosa, pero por lo menos podre distraerme algo"-Contesto Foxy.

-"Saben algo, mejor me voy ya que al parecer hago un mal trío"-Dijo Bonnie para después irse con las chicas muy enfadado-"Phrr, ese Foxy, quien se cree que es, conquistando a cualquiera que se le ponga en el camino con solo una mirada, espera un segundo"-Se dijo así mismo para después darse cuenta de que algo estaba pasando-"Esto esta mal, si ella logra enamorar a Foxy, el se olvidara por completo de Chica y el plan estará arruinado".

Bonnie se quedo parado sin saber que hacer, solo le quedaba esperar que un milagro ocurriera y los separaría a los dos, pero el karma fue en su contra, ya que vio a Chica, junto con su hermana y Freddy, acercarse a el, y si Chica veía a Foxy con Mangle, tal vez pensaría que ellos dos son novios y terminaría con el corazón roto.

El reloj avanzaba y Bonnie solo se quedo parado, sin saber que hacer esperando aquel milagro que lo salvaría, y cuando estuvo a punto de perder todo la esperanza, cuando solo faltaban unos centímetros para que las demás llegaran, sintió como una mano le tocaba el hombro, el ese mano le pertenecía a Foxy quien estaba detrás de el con las palomitas y las sodas en una charola. Bonnie no supo que hacer, si dar un gran suspiro de alivio o por el contrario, darle un golpe en la cara a Foxy, por tenerlo preocupado de que su plan iría a fallar, así que solo se quedo ahí sin hacer nada mas.

-"Hola chicos, ya tenemos las entradas"-Saludo Chica mientras les enseñaba los boletos.

-"Que bien, ya era hora"-Dijo Foxy.

-"Y como nos vamos a sentar?"-Pregunto Freddy, por lo cual Bonnie contesto.

-"Fácil, yo me sentare a un lado de Freddy junto con Bonbon, y Foxy y Chica se sentaran adelante de nosotros"-Dijo Bonnie con una gran sonrisa en su rostro, a lo cual Bonbon y Freddy accedieron, y Chica y Foxy también pero algo sonrojados ya que ellos estaría solo en las sillas, por delante de sus compañeros.

Los cuatro amigos de dirigieron a la sala donde estarían presentando su película, todos iban hablando hasta que llegaran a la sala, y todos dejaban a Chica y a Foxy pasar adelante de ellos, ya que ese era otra parte del plan de los hermanos de Bonnie y Bonbon, y Freddy no sabia nada de lo que estaban planeando.

Chica y Foxy iban callados, ya que ninguno se atrevía a hablarle al otro, hasta que cierto pirata se animo a ser el primero.

-"Este, Chica yo"-Dijo algo sonrojado y nervioso Foxy.

-"Que pasa?, Foxy"-Contesto Chica.

-"Bueno, me preguntaba, si tu, bueno ya sabes"-Hizo una pausa Foxy, para voltear a ver los hermosos ojos con los que Chica miraba a el capitán-"Bueno si tu quieres que te lleve a tu casa otra vez, ya que ya estamos muy lejos y es peligroso salir de noche".

Chica al oír esto se sonrojo mucho al tal punto de no poder esconder su cara roja, ya que ella quería irse de nuevo con Foxy, y quien sabe, tal vez esta declararle el amor que ella siente hacia el, pero ella siempre que pensaba en eso, trataba de olvidarse de el recordando la deuda que ella debía.

-"Es-esta bien, gracias Foxy"-Agradeció Chica con la cara cada vez mas roja.

Chica no supo como ocultar su sonrojo e hizo lo único que se le ocurrió, lo cual empeoraría las cosas tanto para bien como para mal, y fue agarra el brazo derecho de Foxy y abrazarlo ocultando su rostro, cosa que hizo que el también quedara con un gran sonrojo.

Bonnie y Bonbon se conmovieron al ver esa escena, claro que eso no era parte de su plan, pero por lo menos estaban logrando su objetivo, el cual era de unirlos y eso era mas que suficiente para ellos, en cambio cuando vio esto Freddy, trataba de entender lo que estaba pasando con sus amigos, ya que el en cosas del amor no es muy bueno, pero trataba de entender, pero lo que ellos no sabían era el de que Mangle, los estaba observando con mucho odio y celos a la feliz pareja de Chica y Foxy.

_**POV de Mangle.**_

Esa maldita, como se atreve a quitarme a mí Foxy, que acaso ella no sabe que el esta enamorado de mí y no de ella, es decir que tiene ella que no tengo yo, yo tengo una figura igual de hermosa que ella, yo e ido a mas lugares que ella e incluso mi pelo es mas hermosa que el de ella, y yo se mas de Foxy que ella, no es rival para mí.

Un momento, es cierto, porque me preocupo, soy mejor que ella, y además tengo la ventaja de que Foxy me ama, yo lo se, para que me preocupo, pero de igual forma estaré atenta a ella por si intenta quitarme a mí del camino.

**_De regreso._**

Nuestros cuatro amigos entraron en la sala donde se exibiria su película, mientras Mangle también entraba a la suya sintiéndose un poco celosa y enojada con Chica, ya que ella cree que Foxy la ama a ella, pero la verdad es que el solo tiene espacio en su corazón para su dulce y bella rubia.

Continuara...

**Esto es todo por ahora, perdón si me tarde algo en subirla, es que tuve el típico momento de inspiración en donde te tardas en escribir, jeje , nos vemos hasta la próxima y no olviden dejar sus comentarios de como les esta pareciendo el fic, que siempre se agradecen y que siempre los leo, nos vemos en otra y hasta la próxima, una saludo a todos :D.**

**Bye Bye.**


	13. Inconveniencias en el plan

**Hola a todos, que pasa?, bueno esta vez no tengo mucho que decir como en todos los capítulos que llevamos pero ya que, gracias por todos por seguir este fic y sin nada mas que decir, continuemos con este gran y lindo fic.**

**Capitulo anterior:**

Chica no supo como ocultar su sonrojo e hizo lo único que se le ocurrió, lo cual empeoraría las cosas tanto para bien como para mal, y fue agarra el brazo derecho de Foxy y abrazarlo ocultando su rostro, cosa que hizo que el también quedara con un gran sonrojo.

Bonnie y Bonbon se conmovieron al ver esa escena, claro que eso no era parte de su plan, pero por lo menos estaban logrando su objetivo, el cual era de unirlos y eso era mas que suficiente para ellos, en cambio cuando vio esto Freddy, trataba de entender lo que estaba pasando con sus amigos, ya que el en cosas del amor no es muy bueno, pero trataba de entender, pero lo que ellos no sabían era el de que Mangle, los estaba observando con mucho odio y celos a la feliz pareja de Chica y Foxy.

_**POV de Mangle.**_

Esa maldita, como se atreve a quitarme a mí Foxy, que acaso ella no sabe que el esta enamorado de mí y no de ella, es decir que tiene ella que no tengo yo, yo tengo una figura igual de hermosa que ella, yo e ido a mas lugares que ella e incluso mi pelo es mas hermosa que el de ella, y yo se mas de Foxy que ella, no es rival para mí.

Un momento, es cierto, porque me preocupo, soy mejor que ella, y además tengo la ventaja de que Foxy me ama, yo lo se, para que me preocupo, pero de igual forma estaré atenta a ella por si intenta quitarme a mí del camino.

**_De regreso._**

Nuestros cuatro amigos entraron en la sala donde se exhibiría su película, mientras Mangle también entraba a la suya sintiéndose un poco celosa y enojada con Chica, ya que ella cree que Foxy la ama a ella, pero la verdad es que el solo tiene espacio en su corazón para su dulce y bella rubia.

**Capitulo nuevo:**

Después de unas cuantas horas, nuestros amigos salieron de la sala con una cara de miedo a cada uno, Bonnie estaba con los pelos de punta mientras se mordía las uñas, pero intentaba disimular que no le dio nada de terror, Freddy salio con los ojos tan abiertos como unos platos mientra Bonbon salia tras de el, y al ultimo nuestra pareja favorita, Chica y Foxy salieron al final, Chica estaba con los ojos cerrados mientras abrazaba por el brazo a su capitán de alta mar mientras ella temblaba del miedo, y Foxy solo salio mas sonrojado que asustado, por el abrazo y por lo que ocurrió dentro de la sala con Chica.

-"Háganme el favor de recordarme no elegir otra película como esta"-Dijo Bonbon mientras temblaba.

-"No-no, d-d-dio na-da de miedo, ve-verdad, Fre-fre-dy"-Tartamudeo Bonnie mientras se hacia el valiente.

Freddy no decía nada, solo caminaba con una gran cara de traumatizado de por vida.

-"Bueno y que me dices tu Chica"-Pregunto ahora Bonbon.

-"Yo digo, que la próxima película que veamos, sea una que yo elija"-Respondió Chica con algo de enfado mientras aún abrazaba el brazo de Foxy.

El comentario de su amiga, hizo que Bonnie y Bonbon soltaran unas risas, mientras que Foxy solo se quedaba sumido en sus pensamientos con el gran sonrojo en su rostro, y Freddy solo se quedaba viendo hacia la nada con los ojos igual de grandes. Cuando los dos hermanos vieron el estado de Chica y de Foxy, de inmediato ellos dos se acercaron para discutir sobre su plan, el cual aún seguía marchando.

-"Perfecto, ahora que los unimos mas, sigue el otro paso para la operación "Foxica"-Susurraba Bonbon al oído de su hermano-"El cual es encerrarlos en algún lugar para unirlos".

-"Claro, pero no se si es buena idea encerrarlos, y creo que no le encuentro mucho sentido a eso, es decir, míralos, no crees que esto es suficiente con eso y con lo que hicieron en la sala"-Respondió Bonnie mientras los dos recordaban los que paso en la sala, con ellos dos.

_**Comienzo del flashback, wiii.**_

La película ya iba a mas de la mitad, y los cuatro amigos la veían con mucho terror, todos menos Foxy expresaban su horror se distintas forma, Bonnie abrazaba con mucha fuerza a la silla que tenia de lado, Bonbon estaba esperando a que Freddy le diera un gran abrazo para protegerla, cosa que nunca sucedió y ella sin la protección de Freddy, no tenía otra opción mas que ponerse sus manos en sus ojos cerrados ,esperando a que acabara la película, Freddy solo se escondía, con mucho pánico, detrás de las palomitas de maíz, que el sostenía en sus brazos y en cambio Foxy solo soltaba uno que otro bostezo mientras se quejaba, y Chica veía con mucho miedo y pánico la película.

-"Phrrr, he visto cosas que dan mas miedo y ademas la primera estaba mejor que esta"-Decía Foxy, quejándose de la película.

-"¡NO ENTRES AHÍ!"-Gritaba Bonnie aún con la silla en sus brazos, pero el grito hizo que todos se voltearan a verlo y el cuando se dio cuenta de esto, de inmediato soltó la silla que abrazaba y se puso en modo valiente-"Digo, tienes razón Foxy, no da nada miedo".

La película se estaba poniendo cada vez mas intensa, y todos se estaban asustando cada mas, excepto Foxy quién al parecer solo se estaba quedando dormido, pero se despertó al instante cuando sintió como unas manos jalaban su brazo, las cuales le pertenecían a Chica, quién acerco el brazo del pirata Foxy a su pecho para abrazarlo con mucha fuerza, cerrar sus ojos y decir.

-"Foxy, ya no quiero ver mas esto, por favor ya llévame a mi casa"-Dijo Chica con el brazo de Foxy abrazado, cosa que hizo que el la abrazara y terminara con un gran sonrojo en su cara, por todo lo que quedaba de la película, mientras ella aún tenía los ojos cerrados.

**_Fin del flachback._**

Después de que los hermanos recordaran esto, Bonbon al instante se negó, puesto a que ella aún quería venganza contra su amiga Chica.

-"Por favor, tu solo confía en mí"-Replico Bonbon

-"Esta bien yo confiare en t..."-Trato de decir Bonnie cuando fue interrumpido al ver a Mangle salir de la otra sala, al ver esto Bonnie jalo a su hermana le dijo en susurro-" Creo que hay problemas con el plan".

-"Como que problema"-Contesto Bonbon sorprendida.

-"Escucha, hay una chica que al parecer conoce a Foxy y el a ella, y creo que a ella le gusta Foxy"

-"Que, como lo sabes".

-"Yo he salido con muchas chicas, como para saber quien esta enamorado de quien"-Siguió susurrando Bonnie mientras de vez en cuando volteaba para vigilar a Mangle en secreto-"El punto es que si nos quedamos mas tiempo aquí, ella puede ser una complicación en el plan".

-"Y que supone que hagamos"-Continuo Bonbon.

-"Es fácil, solo tenemos que evitar que me vea a mí o ha Foxy"

-"Entiendo lo de Foxy, pero por que a ti también?"

-"Digamos que soy demasiado lindo como para ser olvidado, y ademas ella ya sabe que el y yo somos amigos"

-"Creo que en eso tienes razón, pero que haremos para evitar que se encuentren"

-"No te preocupes y déjamelo todo a mí"

Cuando dijo esto Bonnie, se fue de inmediato con los demás, ya que los quería apartar de ahí para que Foxy viera a Mangle y el a ella.

-"Oigan amigos, y si mejor evitamos salir por la puerta principal y nos vamos a ver otra película"-Dijo Bonnie abrazando a todos sus amigos con un tono de preocupación y sospecha en su tono de voz.

-"Lo siento Bonnie, pero aunque quisiera ver otra película, ya es muy noche y necesito descansar"-Dijo Chica.

-"Vamos, solo una y ya, y ademas mañana no hay trabajo"-Replico Bonnie.

-"Oye, yo también tengo otras cosas que hacer mañana, y nuestras casas quedan muy lejos, así que puede ser algo peligroso quedarnos mas tiempo"-Dijo ahora Freddy.

-"Y yo, tengo que seguir reparando mi auto, ya que un estúpido conejo, del cual no quiero mencionar el nombre pero esta justo frente a mí, lo uso como auto de pruebas sin mi permiso"-Respondió Foxy.

Bonnie hacia lo posible para que ellos no fueran al lugar donde se encontraba Mangle, pero su discusión entre ellos le llamo la atención a Mangle así que fue a ver de que se trataba. Bonbon, quién se había quedado para vigilarla, se dio percato que ella iba con dirección hacia ellos, hizo lo primero que se le vino a la mente para evitarla.

-"Pues entonces hagamos una pijamada en la casa de Foxy, que es la que nos queda mas cerca"-Dijo Bonbon interrumpiendo la discusión de ellos y llegando de improvisto.

-"Una pijamada, en casa de Foxy?"-Pregunto algo sonrojada Chica.

-"Pasar la noche en casa de Foxy?"-Preguntaron en coro Freddy y Bonnie.

-"Una que.., en mi casa, te has vuelto loca?"-Pregunto con algo de enfado Foxy-"Mira en primer lugar, no dejaría entrar a Freddy ya que el es algo descuidado".

-"Oye amigo, estoy aquí y ademas tengo sentimientos sabias"-Dijo Freddy.

-"En segunda, tu hermano es muy tonto y agarra lo que sea sin permiso".

-"Auch, oye eso duele"-Replico ahora Bonnie.

-"Y tercera, ellos dos juntos causan un terrible desorden"

-"Vamos Foxy, sera divertido"-Dijo Bonbon para después acercarse a la oreja de Foxy y susurrarle-"Vamos Foxy, no olvides que también estará Chica en tu casa".

Esto último que susurro Bonbon, hizo que Foxy se sonrojara y al final aceptara hacer la pijamada en su casa. Y ya con Foxy convencido, y sus amigos listos, todos se fueron por la salida trasera del cine, evitando encuentro con Mangle, quién se fue de ese lugar algo desilusionada puesto que no pudo volver a ver a su amigo Foxy.

Continuara...

**Bueno chicos y chicas, hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy, espero que les haya gustado, y bueno no tengo otra cosa que decir salvo que no se olviden de dejar sus comentarios sobre como le ha parecido el capítulo de hoy, gracias por leer y nos vemos hasta la próxima.**

**PD: Como en algunos capítulos dejo lo que va a pasar en el siguiente, no les voy a decir mucho esta vez, solo que Foxy tendrá un ataque de celos y Bonnie descubrirá que a su hermana le gusta Freddy** **:O**

**Bye bye.**


	14. Pijamada en casa de Foxy (Parte 1)

**Hola a todos, aquí estoy con un nuevo episodio de esta seria que tanto les gusta y les agrade y de todo, antes de que comencemos, quiero decir que este nuevo capitulo me tomo su tiempo en escribirlo, y pueden que no lo noten, pero ahora mismo estoy bostezando ya que este capitulo me dejo sin nada de energía y con la cabeza con echando humo de tanto que hice, sin nada mas que decir, yo los dejo leyendo y nos vemos.**

**PD: Antes que nada quiero decir que este capitulo puede revelar algunas historias de los personajes de este fic y tambien uno que otro secreto sobre ellos.**

**Capitulo anterior:**

Bonnie hacia lo posible para que ellos no fueran al lugar donde se encontraba Mangle, pero su discusión entre ellos le llamo la atención a Mangle así que fue a ver de que se trataba. Bonbon, quién se había quedado para vigilarla, se dio percato que ella iba con dirección hacia ellos, hizo lo primero que se le vino a la mente para evitarla.

-"Pues entonces hagamos una pijamada en la casa de Foxy, que es la que nos queda mas cerca"-Dijo Bonbon interrumpiendo la discusión de ellos y llegando de improvisto.

-"Una pijamada, en casa de Foxy?"-Pregunto algo sonrojada Chica.

-"Pasar la noche en casa de Foxy?"-Preguntaron en coro Freddy y Bonnie.

-"Una que.., en mi casa, te has vuelto loca?"-Pregunto con algo de enfado Foxy-"Mira en primer lugar, no dejaría entrar a Freddy ya que el es algo descuidado".

-"Oye amigo, estoy aquí y ademas tengo sentimientos sabias"-Dijo Freddy.

-"En segunda, tu hermano es muy tonto y agarra lo que sea sin permiso".

-"Auch, oye eso duele"-Replico ahora Bonnie.

-"Y tercera, ellos dos juntos causan un terrible desorden"

-"Vamos Foxy, sera divertido"-Dijo Bonbon para después acercarse a la oreja de Foxy y susurrarle-"Di que sí Foxy, no olvides que también estará Chica en tu casa".

Esto último que susurro Bonbon, hizo que Foxy se sonrojara y al final aceptara hacer la pijamada en su casa. Y ya con Foxy convencido, y sus amigos listos, todos se fueron por la salida trasera del cine, evitando encuentro con Mangle, quién se fue de ese lugar algo desilusionada puesto que no pudo volver a ver a su amigo Foxy.

**Capitulo nuevo:**

Nuestros amigos caminaban por los grandes pasillos del cine, hasta que llegaran al estacionamiento de este, lugar donde estaba aparcado el auto de Foxy. Durante el pequeño trayecto ninguno decía nada de nada, solo se veían fijamente el uno a los otros, todos estaban sumidos en sus pensamientos mientras caminaban por el gran pasillo.

_**POV de Foxy.**_

No se que clase de magia usa contra mí Bonbon, ya que ella siempre me acaba convenciendo de hacer cualquier cosa, y ahora por eso tendré que soportar una noche con Freddy y Bonnie.

Apenas y logro soportarlos en el trabajo con todo el ruido que hacen en sus ensayos antes de cada show suyo, el cual hace que me desconcentre en mi show de pirata para los niños, ahora que lo recuerdo tengo que practicar mi acto para el próximo show.

Hablando de eso y cambiando de tema, no entiendo como hay gente que no le gusta hacer estos trabajos, gente que me dice que deje este trabajo, ya que según ellos, es muy estúpido y aburrido trabajar para un par de mocosos. Pero a mí me gusta mucho hacer eso, y no me importa que me digan raro, de hecho me gusta escuchar escuchar sus sonrisas, me recuerdan a la de mi hermano, antes de que...Antes de que eso maldito lo destrozara, si no hubiera sido por el, tal vez el ahora estaría conmigo. Extraño esas tardes en las que jugaba con el, también extraño el calor de un abrazo de parte de mi madre, y aunque suene algo extraño, también extraño el olor de los puros que mi papá luego fumaba dentro de la casa, aunque después recibiera un regaño de parte de mi mamá.

Desgraciadamente, todo esos bellos momentos me fueron arrancados por ese maniático. No me importa si tengo que morir por esos niños para evitar que sufran el mismo destino que sufrió mi hermano, lo único que quiero es enterrarla por todo su cuerpo, el frío y duro metal de mi garfio, yo solo quiero volver a ese lugar donde yo crecí con mi familia entera, puede que yo actúe como un tonto o como el chico malo al que no le importa nada y a nada le teme, pero la verdad es que yo estoy aterrado todo el tiempo, no solo por las pesadillas que tengo de ese hombre o por el temor que el vuelva ese hombre y haga de las suyas otra vez, la verdad es que tengo miedo de les pasa algo a mis seres queridos, como les paso a mis padres, es por eso que siempre trataba de no hacer ninguna amistad con ellos, ni con Bonbon, quién fue con la única con quien hable, pero ahora mi temor a crecido desde que me enamore de Chica, tal vez ella no sienta nada por mí, pero yo la adoro, y are cualquier cosa para ayudarla y protegerla, si eso significa dejarla, yo lo haría siempre y cuando ella este a salvo, como lo hice con Mangle, alejarme sin decir nada para que no sufriera y lograr protegerla.

Pero ahora que me estoy dando cuenta, como demonios supo Bonbon lo que sentía por Chica, de seguro fue ese inepto de Bonnie. Demonios, ya no le puedes confesar nada a nadie, ya que les dices que no le cuenten a nadie y hacen siempre lo contrario.

_**POV de Chica.**_

Vaya, no lo puedo creer, iré a ver donde vive Foxy, creo que ese lugar sería muy bueno para confesarle todo mi amor.

Ohhh, maldita sea, otra vez voy con mis estupideces cursis, recuerda Chica, primero es no perder tu único lugar donde puedes vivir.

Ahora que me estoy dando cuenta, Foxy no es el único el que ha tenido una dura vida, el siempre ha tenido un gran empleo donde la paga es muy buena, y en cambio yo no puede ni durar en ninguno de mis anteriores trabajos, ni un día, ya que tuve que resistir a mis antiguos y pervertidos jefes, que se la pasaban tocándome y acosándome, pero ahora me puedo relajar. Pero mi vida no fue fácil, cuando mi papá murió no había nadie que ganara dinero para mantenerme a mí y mi madre, ya que ella no tuvo otra opción mas que buscar un trabajo en el que trabajaba doble, hasta triple turno solo para seguir pagando mis estudios universitarios, pero yo los abandone para ayudar a mi madre para llevar comida a la mesa, desde ahí deje de ver a mis amigas, incluyendo Bonbon.

Después tuve que dejar a mi madre, ya que no quería que ella siguiera sacrificándose por mí, desde ahí empece a vivir sola.

Pero ahora, estoy feliz ya que pude volver a encontrarme con Bonbon y gracias a este trabajo, puede volver a tener amigos. Le debo mucho a este empleo, aunque tal vez no reúna lo suficiente antes del día indicado, yo no me rendiré y trabajare hasta el cansancio, como hizo mi mamá para mantenerme a mí ella, yo se que podre lograrlo.

_**POV de Freddy.**_

Vaya esto no lo había planeado, ir a la casa de Foxy para pasar la noche con todos mis amigos, incluyendo Bonbon, la chica de la que me enamore desde que la vi por primera vez.

**_Flashback contado por Freddy._**

Recuerdo muy bien que yo estaba sentado hablando con Bonnie, estábamos hablando de como molestar a Foxy.

-"Bueno y que tal si le lanzamos aviones de papel a mitad de su show"-Dije con un tono muy bromista.

-"No, eso lo hicimos la ultima vez, y termino con Foxy lanzándonos pasteles en la cabeza a mitad de nuestro concierto"-Me respondió Bonnie.

-"Tienes razón, puede que sea frío, pero sus venganzas son buenas con un gran sentido del humor"

Pero antes de que termináramos nuestra conversación, nuestro jefe nos interrumpió y reunió a los pocos empleados que había en ese tiempo.

-"Chicos, tengo una noticia para todos ustedes"-Dijo nuestro jefe, para voltear a ver si todos estaban reunidos, pero solo faltaba su empleado favorito, Foxy, el no le dio importancia, puesto que el sabia que a el no le importaban estas cosas así que continuo con su charla-"Ahora quiero que le dan un saludo a la nueva empleada el cual su nombre es Bonbon"

Cuando dijo esto último salio detrás de el, la hermosa de Bonbon. Desde que la vi me sentí algo extraño, sentí mariposas en el estomago, ella parecía un ángel en ese momento, pero mis pensamiento fueron interrumpidos por Bonnie.

-"Bonbon, vaya cuando dijiste que habías conseguido un empleo, nunca pensé que sería aquí"-Dijo Bonnie saludándola.

Cuando escuche eso, me deprime, en ese momento pensaba que ellos dos tenían algo en común, tal vez eran novios o algo así pensé, pero me alivie cuando ella le contesto.

-"No sabía que tu trabajas aquí hermano"-Contesto ella, dándome un gran alivio, puede que sea algo tonto, enamorarse de una chica con tan solo verla por primera vez.

Desde ese momento quise acercarme mas a ella hasta el punto de hacerme su amigo, pero por mas tiempo que trabajaba, mas tiempo se interesaba ella por Foxy.

_**Fin del flashback.**_

Ella fue la primera persona del restaurante con la que hablo Foxy, no se si a ella le guste Foxy, pero se que yo lograre ganarme su corazón.

A quien engaño, soy muy tonto con las cosas de amor y todo, si quiero que ella sienta lo mismo que yo, creo que necesitare la ayuda de alguien.

_**POV de Bonbon.**_

Al parecer mi plan esta saliendo mejor de lo planeado, digo, estoy juntando a Foxy y Chica, y para mejorarlo todo, esta noche yo y Freddy dormiremos en el mismo techo, puede haber algo mejor que esto, puede que hayamos tenido algunas dificultades con esa chica, que dice Bonnie que conoce a Foxy, pero que bueno que actué rápido antes de que nos vieron.

Y hablando de Foxy, no se porque mis sentimientos hacia el cambiaron de esa forma, primero, cuando lo conocí pensé que iría a ser el chico que nada le importa y preferiría estar solo, y esa fue una de las razones por las cuales yo me enamore de el desde un principio, aparte de que el tenga un gran y fuerte cuerpo, pero cuando lo conocí mejor, me dí cuenta de que el sufría en el interior por tanto que había perdido y por todo lo que lo atormentaba, según Freddy y mi hermano, yo fui la primera que fue su amiga en todo el restaurante, y también la primera con la que el confesaba todo su triste pasado.

Fue divertido estar enamorada de alguien como Foxy, pero ahora lo único que quiero tener con el es una gran y duradera amistad, aún no se como pude dejar de amarlo, tal vez fue por que Freddy me dio a conocer el gran y tierno chico que es el, y tampoco esta demás decir que una cosa que me gusta de el, es su hermosa voz con la que canta para todos los niños.

_**POV de Bonnie.**_

Aún sigo sin creer que Foxy haya aceptado tan rápido la oferta de hacer la pijamada en su casa, esto va a ser genial. Después de muchos años sin conocerla, hoy sera el día en que la vea con mis propios ojos, pero porque no quería que fuéramos a su casa desde un principio.

Tal vez tenga cuerpos de gente mutilada en su casa, o quizá es tan sucio que no la limpia desde que la compro, hay miles de teorías y muy pocas respuestas, como sea, eso no importa, el punto es que es el mejor momento para la última fase de nuestro plan "Foxica".

Y ya que hablo de eso, esperaré el momento correcto para ver si es cierto lo que me contó mi hermana, que el tiene ropa interior de calaveras. Aún me da risa el pensar que Chica vió desnudo a Foxy y viceversa, maldito Foxy es un suertudo, yo lo máximo que llegue con una chica es un beso. Espera un momento, cálmate Bonnie, te estas desviando del objetivo principal, el cual es juntarlos a los dos, recuerdo eso.

**_De regreso._**

Los cuatro amigos seguían en su larga caminata hasta que después de mucho caminar, por fin llegaron a la entrada al estacionamiento y justo a unos metros de ellos se encontraba aparcado el auto de Foxy.

-"Me toca conducir a mí"-Dijo Bonnie en tono burla.

-"Te atreves a tocar cualquier parte de mi auto y te juro que sera lo último que toques en tu vida"-Respondió Foxy con mucho enojo-"Nos acomodaremos como veníamos, solo que esta vez Freddy se sienta en medio de ustedes dos"

-"Ya oíste, estarás muy pegada con Freddy"-Susurro Chica con tono burlón al oído de Bonbon, lo cual provoca que esta se sonrojara.

-"Tu no digas nada, que estarás cerca de tu pirata Foxy"-Respondió con otro susurro y sonrojada Bonbon, haciendo que de igual forma Chica se sonroje.

Después de unos momentos y de dejar de discutir unos a otros, todos lograron acomodarse en el auto de Foxy, para que lograran arrancar con dirección a su casa. El trayecto no iría a ser tan largo como los otros, básicamente unos cinco minutos a lo mucho, puesto que es la mas cercana que todas las otras, era solo cuestión de esperar unos momentos, momentos en los que Foxy y Chica se la pasaban hablando sobre sus cosas favoritas, Freddy y Bonbon tampoco se quedaban tan atrás en lo que sería el habla, dejando al pobre y solo Bonnie cruzado de brazos.

-"Bueno y ahora tu dime, que helado te gusta mas"-Pregunto Chica a Foxy.

-"Yo diría que el de galleta"-Respondió Foxy.

-"Enserio, a mí también me gusta ese"-Dijo Chica soltando una risa-"Es otra cosa que tenemos en común nosotros dos".

-"Es bueno ver que se lleven tan bien ellos dos juntos, es decir, se ven felices juntos, tal vez si sean el tal para cual"-Pensaba el muy solitario Bonnie-"Como desearía tener alguien con quien hablar, pero Freddy esta hablando con mi hermana y ella se ve muy feliz con el, pero, puede ser que a ella le guste Freddy, no lo creo, conociendo a Bonbon ella me contaría que estuviera enamorada de mi mejor amigo, como cuando ella me contó que amaba a Foxy hace ya algunos meses, pero si ella es feliz yo soy feliz, aunque no tenga a ninguna mujer a mi lado".

Luego de algunas conversaciones, de risas, de cosas en común, y de Bonnie jugando con su celular, llegaron a la gran casa de Foxy, la cual no era como se la imaginaba Bonnie o Freddy, era bastante grande, contaba con dos pisos, tres cuartos y un cochera para dos autos, también tenía un vista increíble a la ciudad (para que se den una idea, solo piensen en la casa de sus sueños XD).

-"Bueno esta es mi casa, solo no toquen nada"-Advirtió Foxy a sus amigos, los cuales solo se quedaron con la boca muy abierta mientras aún observaban la casa de Foxy.

-"Amigo, que haces en tus tiempos libres, acaso matas personas por dinero"-Dijo en broma Freddy.

Foxy solo estaciono su auto para después salir de el, y sacar la llaves de su bolsillo y abrir la puerta de su hogar.

-"Bueno, van a entrar o se van a quedar pasando la noche en el auto"-Dijo Foxy.

Esto hizo que todos bajaran lo mas rápido posible del vehículo, solo para ver el interior esta.

-"Phss, Freddy, apuesto diez dolares a que por dentro esta hecha un un desastre"-Susurro Bonnie.

-"Es un trato amigo"-Acepto Freddy dándole la mano a su amigo.

Todos estaban entusiasmados, porque después de tanto tiempo, hoy sería el día en el que verían en que clase de lugar vivía el pirata del alta mar, en donde muchas de sus dudas serían resueltas, y cuando todos entraron a su casa vieron que todo esta bien ordenado, había un cocina semi-nueva, ya que Foxy no sabía cocinar no tenía necesidad de utilizarla, una gran televisión en su sala con bonitos sillones, también en la parte trasera tenía un mini jardín con nada mas que puro césped.

-"Creo que alguien me debe diez dolares"-Dijo Freddy.

-"Aquí tienes tu diez dolares"-Respondió Bonnie, entregándole el dinero de mala gana a Freddy, mientras que a la vez le mostraba su dedo de en medio.

-"Bueno, las chicas se dormirán en mi cuarto, yo en la sala, y Freddy y Bonnie en el patio trasero, ahora buenas noches"-Dijo algo amargado Foxy.

-"Espera Foxy, así no se inician las pijamadas con tan solo irse a dormir de una vez"-Dijo Chica regañando a Foxy.

-"Bueno no se como son realmente son las pijamadas, pero hay algo que si se, que son para dormir y yo ya estoy muy cansando como para hacer otra cosa"-Respondió Foxy.

-"Pero vamos, por lo menos hay que desvelarnos comiendo comida chatarra, viendo películas o hablando entre nosotros"-Contesto de nuevo Chica.

-"Esta bien, siempre y cuando nos larguemos a dormir pronto estaré de acuerdo"-Dijo algo enojado Foxy

-"Gracias, bueno creo que es hora de la pizza"-Respondió Chica.

-"No quiero ser aguafiestas ni nada por estilo, pero no a esta hora todas las pizzerias están cerradas"-Pregunto Freddy.

-"Eso ya lo se, me refiero a que yo voy a la cocina a ser la pizza"-Contesto Chica-"Pero no podre hacerlo yo sola, necesitare ayuda, alguien me puede ayudar"

-"Que tal Foxy, es decir es su cocina, el debe saber donde están todos los ingredientes"-Propuso Bonbon, a lo cual hizo que los dos se sonrojaran.

-"No yo no,... este me refiero a que soy malo en lo que se dice cocinar, mejor yo busco una película para ver"-Dijo con un leve sonrojo Foxy.

-"Vamos, además puedes aprender de Chica algo sobre la cocina"-Seguía insistiendo Bonbon, pero esta vez estaba empujando a Foxy al lado de su amiga.

-"Bueno, creo que no hay de otra, además tienes razón sobre lo de Foxy, solo el sabe donde esta cada cosa"-Acepto Chica aún sonrojada.

-"Perfecto, mientras tanto, yo y Freddy buscaremos una película y Bonnie ayudara trayendo lo demás"-Dijo Bonbon.

Todos tenían un trabajo que hacer, Foxy y Chica en la cocina, Bonbon y Freddy en la sala, y con el solitario de Bonnie intentando hacer cualquier cosa para distraerse como husmear en las cosas de Foxy, e incluso revisando un cuarto a otro.

En la cocina Chica estaba preparando y arreglando todo lo que contenía una pizza normal, y Foxy tenía el trabajo de aplanar la masa para la pizza, trabajo que es muy sencillo,para nuestro pirata fueron los cinco minutos mas agotadores de todos, en los cuales aún no lograba aplanar la masa.

-"Esto es imposible, por mas que trato, mi masa no se parece nada a la de las pizzas comunes"-Se quejo Foxy.

-"Jajaja, bueno, en primer lugar, el rodillo que tienes en tu mano lo estas usando de manera vertical, cuando debe ser de manera horizontal, y en segundo, estas intentando moldear pura harina sin agua"-Dijo Chica riéndose de los errores mas simples de todos que estaba cometiendo Foxy.

-"Jejeje, ya lo sabía"-Dijo Foxy sintiéndose muy avergonzado.

-"Bueno, yo continuara con la masa, tu mientras corta las rebanas de salami"

-"Esta bien"

Chica ahora preparaba la masa y Foxy, "cortaba en rebanas iguales" el salami, el problema es que lo cortaba tan mal, que las rebanadas eran mas grandes cada vez, y se cortaba los dedos por accidente de vez en cuando.

-"Bueno, aquí están las rebanas"-Dijo Foxy acercándose a Chica.

-"No crees que están muy grandes, como para que entren en la pizza"-Dijo Chica después de ver el mal trabajo de Foxy.

-"Lo siento mucho, creo que sería mejor que dejara de ayudarte, veo que tu tienes todo bajo control estando sola"

-"Bueno, creo que me puedes ayudar aplanando lo que ahora si es masa, y no pura harina"

El chiste de Chica, hizo que los dos se rieran, pero para el final Foxy termino aceptando aplanar la masa, pero aún así se le siguió complicando hacer eso.

Chica cuando vio otra vez el mal trabajo de Foxy, esta vez intento ayudarlo.

-"Jeje, así no, ven dame tus manos y te ensañare como se hace"-Dijo Chica y Foxy acepto.

Chica estuvo ayudando a Foxy, colocándose detras de el, y poniendo sus manos sobre las de el que estaban sosteniendo el rodillo y moviendo sus manos junto con las de el.

-"Ves es muy sencillo, ahora inténtalo tú"-Dijo Chica quitando sus manos y dejando a Foxy terminarla por si solo.

-"Vaya, gracias por ayudarme a hacer algo sencillo"-Dijo en burla Foxy.

-"No hay problema"-Dijo Chica algo sonrojada mientras se alejaba de el, pero tropezó con una esquina de la mesa, cayendo en Foxy repitiendo la misma que hicieron cuando se conocieron.

Pero a diferencia de esta vez, Chica aterrizo en el pecho de Foxy, y este aterrizo sobre su trasero mientras que abrazaba a Chica. Los dos se miraron frente a frente, no hicieron nada mas que eso, los segundos pasaron, pero para ellos parecían años, hasta que a Foxy se le ocurrió algo atrevido, tal vez era por la emoción del momento, o por que no aguantaba mas y le quería demostrar todo su amor a Chica, y lo que hizo fue acercar sus labios y a los de ella lentamente mientras cerraba los ojos, Chica solo cerro sus ojos y preparo sus labios para recibir el tierno beso de Foxy y entonces...

Continuara... (TROLL)

**Quiero disculparme por no poner las escenas que prometí en el anterior capítulo, es que se me alargo algo el este y no tengo mucho tiempo para seguir escribiendo, ademas tengo algunos asuntos que atender, espero que me disculpen, pero tratare de agregar esas escenas el capitulo que viene, mientras tanto los dejare con la duda de que paso después, no olvide dejar sus reviews o comentarios y nos vemos en la próxima, bye bye.**


	15. Pijamada en casa de Foxy (Parte 2)

**Hello ladys and gentlemans (no se si se escribe así pero ya que XD), aquí les traigo un nuevo capitulo de este gran y hermoso fic que a todos ustedes le gusta mucho, y además hoy vengo muy feliz ya que me acabo de enterar que Scott, va a sacar una cuarta entrega de este videojuego, y lo mejor es que va a salir seis dias después de mi cumpleaños, yeahhhhh, (me entere de esto gracias a Itowgameplay, un youtuber español, y si, veo esa clase de vídeos), pero ustedes no vienen a saber esto, y yo ya no los quiero entretener mas con este tipo de cosas y los dejo con el capítulo de hoy.**

**Capitulo anterior:**

En la cocina Chica estaba preparando y arreglando todo lo que contenía una pizza normal, y Foxy tenía el trabajo de aplanar la masa para la pizza, trabajo que es muy sencillo,para nuestro pirata fueron los cinco minutos mas agotadores de todos, en los cuales aún no lograba aplanar la masa.

-"Esto es imposible, por mas que trato, mi masa no se parece nada a la de las pizzas comunes"-Se quejo Foxy.

-"Jajaja, bueno, en primer lugar, el rodillo que tienes en tu mano lo estas usando de manera vertical, cuando debe ser de manera horizontal, y en segundo, estas intentando moldear pura harina sin agua"-Dijo Chica riéndose de los errores mas simples de todos que estaba cometiendo Foxy.

-"Jejeje, ya lo sabía"-Dijo Foxy sintiéndose muy avergonzado.

-"Bueno, yo continuara con la masa, tu mientras corta las rebanas de salami"

-"Esta bien"

Chica ahora preparaba la masa y Foxy, "cortaba en rebanas iguales" el salami, el problema es que lo cortaba tan mal, que las rebanadas eran mas grandes cada vez, y se cortaba los dedos por accidente de vez en cuando.

-"Bueno, aquí están las rebanas"-Dijo Foxy acercándose a Chica.

-"No crees que están muy grandes, como para que entren en la pizza"-Dijo Chica después de ver el mal trabajo de Foxy.

-"Lo siento mucho, creo que sería mejor que dejara de ayudarte, veo que tu tienes todo bajo control estando sola"

-"Bueno, creo que me puedes ayudar aplanando lo que ahora si es masa, y no pura harina"

El chiste de Chica, hizo que los dos se rieran, pero para el final Foxy termino aceptando aplanar la masa, pero aún así se le siguió complicando hacer eso.

Chica cuando vio otra vez el mal trabajo de Foxy, esta vez intento ayudarlo.

-"Jeje, así no, ven dame tus manos y te ensañare como se hace"-Dijo Chica y Foxy acepto.

Chica estuvo ayudando a Foxy, colocándose detrás de el, y poniendo sus manos sobre las de el que estaban sosteniendo el rodillo y moviendo sus manos junto con las de el.

-"Ves es muy sencillo, ahora inténtalo tú"-Dijo Chica quitando sus manos y dejando a Foxy terminarla por si solo.

-"Vaya, gracias por ayudarme a hacer algo sencillo"-Dijo en burla Foxy.

-"No hay problema"-Dijo Chica algo sonrojada mientras se alejaba de el, pero tropezó con una esquina de la mesa, cayendo en Foxy repitiendo la misma que hicieron cuando se conocieron.

Pero a diferencia de esta vez, Chica aterrizo en el pecho de Foxy, y este aterrizo sobre su trasero mientras que abrazaba a Chica. Los dos se miraron frente a frente, no hicieron nada mas que eso, los segundos pasaron, pero para ellos parecían años, hasta que a Foxy se le ocurrió algo atrevido, tal vez era por la emoción del momento, o por que no aguantaba mas y le quería demostrar todo su amor a Chica, y lo que hizo fue acercar sus labios y a los de ella lentamente mientras cerraba los ojos, Chica solo cerro sus ojos y preparo sus labios para recibir el tierno beso de Foxy, mientras este le sostenía la barbilla a ella y entonces...

**Capitulo nuevo:**

Y entonces, ya estando a unos pocos centímetros de que sus labios se tocaran y de sentir sus lenguas, un conejo llego e interrumpió tal escena, y los dos terminaron separándose con las caras muy rojas y con los ojos blancos y muy abiertos.(no se preocupen, aún falta poco para el beso y unas cuantas escenas lemon -W-).

-"Oye Foxy, donde está tu baño?-Pregunto el muy ingenuo de Bonnie.

Pero Foxy no contesto nada y solo se quedo como estaba, muy rojo pero totalmente paralizado.

-"Oh mierda, no se porque, pero siento que acabo de hacer algo muy estúpido"-Recapacito Bonnie después de darse cuenta de lo que hizo-"Creo que mejor me voy"-Dijo para después irse.

Unos momentos después de que se fuera Bonnie, nuestra pareja se separo para volver a sus actividades , pero aún estaban sonrojados y muy nerviosos, sobre todo Foxy, quién era responsable de tal escena.

-"Jeje, bu-bueno, cre-creo que iré a decirle a Bonnie, en donde esta el baño"-Dijo Foxy tartamudeando por los nervios.

-"Si, creo que sería lo mejor, yo-yo terminare de hacer la pizza, gracias por tu ayuda"-Respondió Chica igualmente de nerviosa que el pirata.

Segundos después, de esto, Foxy se retiro corriendo intentando alcanzar al veloz conejo, dejando a Chica atrapada en sus pensamientos.

_**POV de Chica.**_

No lo puedo creer, hemos estado a unos pocos centímetros de besarnos, bueno, mejor dicho que el me besara, ese estúpido Bonnie, estaré de acuerdo si Foxy lo mata, pero.

Foxy, me quiso besar, por que el siente lo mismo que yo siento por el? o por que fue la emoción del momento?, no lo se, pero de algo estoy segura, el y yo nos íbamos a dar un tierno beso.

_**POV de Foxy.**_

Que me paso ahí, por que le quería robar un beso, que me paso, maldita sea, aún siento ese cosquilleo en mi estomago , tal vez a esto es a lo que le llaman "tener mariposas en el estomago", o no se, pero algo que si se, es que le voy a arrancar la cabeza a ese estúpido conejo y no me importa lo que diga Bonbon, el ya cabo su propia tumba.

**_De regreso._**

Bonnie iba corriendo lo mas rápido que podía, pues estaba muy nervioso y asustado ya que arruino su propio plan, y asustado por que sabía que Foxy no iba a tener piedad de el.

-"Hermana, necesito tu ayuda, he cometido el peor error de mi vida y ahora Foxy me va a matar"-Decía Bonnie mientras corría por la casa.

Por otro parte, Bonbon estaba hablando con Freddy, mientras buscaban una película para ver, pero al escuchar a su hermano, dejo lo que estaba haciendo, para atender a su hermano, quién después de unos segundos llego, muy cansado por correr, al lugar donde se encontraban su hermana y su mejor amigo hablando.

-"Bonbon, e cometido otra estupidez, y estoy seguro de que Foxy ahora mismo esta buscándome para matarme, y no va a tener piedad de mí"-Dijo Bonnie muy sobresaltado.

-"Tranquilo hermano, respira y relájate"-Respondió Bonbon calmando a Bonnie, el cual le hizo caso a sus instrucciones-"Bueno, ahora dime lo que hiciste, para ver si yo puedo lograr calmar a Foxy y convencerlo de que te perdone".

-"Esta bien, pero no creo que me perdone y ademas quiero decírtelo en privado"-Dijo Bonnie refiriéndose a Freddy.

-"Esta bien, disculpa Freddy, puedes dejarnos hablar a solas, es algo de hermanos"-Dijo Bonbon muy amablemente a Freddy.

-"Esta bien, yo iré a ver la casa, quiero ver donde esta el baño"-Dijo Freddy aceptando el favor de Bonbon para después retirarse,

-"Muy bien, ahora que es lo que me quieres decir"-Pregunto Bonbon después de asegurarse de que Freddy se hubiera alejado lo suficiente de ellos.

-"De acuerdo, pero fue una gran estupidez, y ademas de eso, creo que arruine nuestro plan "Foxica", pero te diré"-Dijo Bonnie.

Los segundos pasaron y Bonnie le contó todo lo que observo, del beso que el impidió entre ellos dos y como acabaron de sonrojados después de esto.

-"Estas seguro de que ellos se iban a besar"-Pregunto Bonbon algo insegura de lo que estaba contando su hermano.

-"Si lo estoy, pero arruine su beso, soy un tonto"-Respondió Bonnie.

-"Tranquilo, no olvides que ellos se gustan entre si y tarde o temprano habrá otra oportunidad de otro beso, ademas el plan sigue en pie"

-"Creo que tienes razón, pero eso no ayuda a que el no quiera matarme"

-"Ya te dije, déjamelo a mí, yo y Chica somos las únicas que lo pueden calmar"

Pero después de hablar de esto, llego Foxy con la cara muy roja y muy enojado y cuando vio a Bonnie, ahí como si nada hubiera pasado, fue corriendo directo hacia el muy enojado, pero Bonbon se interpuso en su camino evitando que Foxy avanzara un poco mas a su hermano.

-"Foxy, se que mi hermano, merece todo lo que le estas apunto de hacer, pero no puedes calmarte un poco y olvidar lo que el hizo por un momento"-Dijo Bonbon aún evitando el ataque de Foxy.

-"Quieres que olvide lo que el hizo, en primera, se mete en lo que no le importa, segundo, mientras venía hacia aquí, pude ver como varios de mis cajones estaban abiertos y el primer sospechoso es el, y en tercera, arruino un perfecta oportunidad"-Dijo muy enojado Foxy.

-"Te refieres a que besar a Chica iba a ser una gran oportunidad"-Dijo Bonbon viendo a Foxy con una cara picarona.

-"Que, no me refería a eso, bueno si, pero-pero como es que tu supiste esto, y bueno"-Dijo Foxy muy sobresaltado-"Esta bien, perdonare a tu hermano, pero solo por esta vez"

-"Gracias Foxy, y apropósito, tendrás una pijama de repuesto para mí, ya que no me gusta dormir con esta ropa y escuche que en la noche iría a ser mucho calor hoy"-Pregunto de Bonbon.

-"Lo siento pero no, pero si quieres te puedo prestar una de mis playeras"-Respondió Foxy.

-"Esta bien, mientras este limpia estaré feliz"-Dijo en broma Bonboon

-"Oye, yo no soy nada sucio"-Respondió Foxy soltando un breve risa.

Pero después de esto, llego Chica toda llena de harina, puesto que estaba haciendo la pizza, era obvio que terminara así.

-"Chicos, la pizza ya esta lista, y también aproveche el tiempo e hice algo de limonada"-Dijo Chica toda manchada.

-"Gracias amiga, oyes estas algo sucia no crees"-Pregunto Bonbon.

-"Tranquila solo tengo que limpiarme y eso es todo"

-"Si pero que harás con tu ropa, esas manchas no se quitaran tan fácil, y esta noche ara mas mucho calor"

-"No te preocupes lo puedo arreglar yo sola"

-"Pero que tal si mejor Foxy te presta su lavadora o mejor aún, ya que tu lavaste y sacaste su ropa en tu casa, ahora que el te devuelva el favor"-Pero cuando dijo esto Bonbon, tanto como Chica y Foxy se sobresaltaron tras oír la loca idea de su amiga.

-"Oye, Bonbon, no creo que sea buena idea, es decir, que hay de mi ropa interior"-Susurro Chica a su amiga bastante sonrojada.

-"Tranquilízate, el sabe lavar ropa, y ademas hablo solo de tus jeans y de tu playera, no de ropa interior"-Tranquilizo Bonbon a Chica.

-"Si pero, mientras mi ropa se seca, yo que me pondré"-Pregunto aún sonrojada Chica, pero para esto Foxy contesto.

-"Si tu quieres te puedo, prestar alguna de mis playeras"-Dijo Foxy con un intenso sonrojo en su rostro.

-"Esta decidido, mientras nosotras nos cambiamos en el cuarto de Foxy, que tal si ustedes dos y Freddy se conocen un poco mejor"-Dijo Bonbon refiriéndose a Foxy y a Bonnie.

-"Esta bien, mientras yo les daré lo que necesiten"-Acepto Foxy con el mismo sonrojo en su cara llevando a las chicas a su cuarto para después darle una playera y un pantalón de pijama pertenecientes a el.

Ya en la habitación de Foxy.

-"Muy bien, detrás de esa puerta esta el baño para que te bañes Chica, si quieren algo no olviden gritarme"-Dijo Foxy señalando una puerta que estaba dentro de su alcoba.

-"Gracias Foxy, y te prometemos que te devolveremos tus playera igual de limpias como no las diste"-Dijo Chica agradeciendo la hospitalidad de Foxy.

-"No se preocupen, si quieres deja tu ropa en el cesto, yo me encargare de limpiarla"-Volvió a decir Foxy para después retirarse y cerrar la puerta tras de el.

-"Bueno, si quieres tu se la primera en bañarte, yo por lo mucho veré si su ropa me queda"-Dijo Bonbon después de la retirada de Foxy.

-"Gracias"

-"Para eso son las amigas no?"

Después de esto Chica se quito toda su ropa y solo se cubrió con una toalla todo su cuerpo desnudo, pero esta vez se lo ajusto bien, puesto que ella sabía que Foxy no iba a estar adentro como la última vez, pero mejor decidió prepararse por si otro momento bochornoso aparecía de la nada.

Al momento que entro al baño, se dio cuenta de que era mas grande que el suyo pero esta la cubría una puerta de cristal y no una cortina, tenía una regadera muy grande y no solo eso, sino que también tenía una tina de baño bastante ancha. Chica se quedo sorprendida al ver esto, y solo cerro la puerta, se quito la toalla y decidió usar la tina de baño en ves de la regadera, así que abrió toda la llave hasta que se llenase la tina y metió su cuerpo desnudo. Para ella era muy relajante sentir toda esa agua caliente recorrer por todo su cuerpo, todo el estrés que ella tenía se fue despejando, hasta el punto de desaparecer, pero sabía que sus amigos las estaban esperando, así que solo decidió bañarse rápido.

Mientras con los chicos. Todos ellos estaban en la sala sin decir ni una sola palabra, Foxy sentando con los brazos cruzados y los ojos cerrados, Freddy estaba concentrado viendo como una mosca pasaba encima de el y Bonnie solo jugaba con su celular. Todos estaban en sus cosas hasta que Freddy se harto del silencio incomodo y decidió hablar.

-"Bueno, Foxy te gusta ver algún deporte"-Pregunto Freddy a Foxy el cuál reacciono rápido a la pregunta-"Bueno a mí y Bonnie nos gusta mucho jugar basketball, no verlo pero si nos gusta jugar"

-"Si a mi también me gusta el jugarlo, pero si les soy sincero no parece que practiquen nada"-Dijo Foxy en la misma posición en la que se encontraba.

-"Phrr, estas bromeando, yo y Freddy podríamos derrotar a un equipo profesional solos"-Respondió algo presumido y exagerado Bonnie.

-"Si estas tan seguro de eso, por que no lo probamos con una partida entre ustedes dos contra mí, el que llegue a diez punto sera el que gane"-Dijo Foxy muy seguro de él.

-"Es un trato, pero en donde lo jugaremos?"-Pregunto Bonnie.

-"No se preocupen, en mi patio trasero tengo una mini cancha de basket, ahí es donde practico"-Dijo Foxy señalando su patio.

-"Ok, entonces jugaremos"-Dijeron en coro Freddy y Bonnie, para después salir corriendo al patio de Foxy, junto con el y jugar.

De nuevo con las chicas. Pocos minutos después, Chica salio con la misma toalla cubriendo su cuerpo y con una extra tapando su cabello, pero cuando salio, pudo notar como su amiga Bonbon, estaba sentada en la cama, viendo lo que era un marco con una foto dentro de ella. Chica se acerco y de inmediato y se sentó al lado de ella.

-"Oh, veo que ya terminaste"-Dijo Bonbon con un sonrisa melancólica cuando noto la presencia de Chica.

-"Ese es Foxy y su familia"-Pregunto Chica cuando vio la foto que sostenía Bonbon.

-"Si, vi por detrás de la foto, y parece que Foxy escribió algo, que decía "La ultima vez juntos", creo que la foto la tomaran momentos antes del accidente, el mismo día en el que mataron a su hermano"-Dijo Bonbon sintiéndose algo triste, mientras le daba la imagen a Chica.

-"Y como supiste esto, además de leer lo que estaba atrás"-Dijo Chica mientras sacaba la foto del marco y leía lo que estaba escrito.

-"Es obvio no, detrás de ellos esta la misma pared que se encuentra en el área de de fiestas en la pizzeria, y por los gorros de fiesta que tienen ellos, creo que no se necesita ser Sherlock Holmes para descubrir todo eso".

-"Creo que tienes razón"-Dijo Chica mientras sentía la misma tristeza que sentía su amiga luego de ver la foto, pero esto lo decidió evitar soltando una breve risíta y decir-"Jeje, Foxy se ve tan tierno de pequeño, creo que nunca lo vi reírse de esa forma".

-"Jeje, creo que tienes razón, también su hermano se parece mucho a el"-Dijo repitiendo Bonbon.

-"Creo que sería lo mejor que dejaras la foto en su lugar, no quiero que Foxy se enfade con nosotras por estar viendo entre sus cosas"-Dijo Chica metiendo la foto de nuevo en su marco y entregándosela a Bonbon.

-"Tienes razón, pero antes de que nos vistamos, tengo que decirte algo"

-"Que sucede, pasa algo malo"-Pregunto algo angustiada Chica.

-"No es nada, solo es un asunto sobre Freddy y yo"-Respondió Bonbon.

Mientras tanto, con los chicos, Foxy, Bonnie y Freddy, entraban a la casa empapados de sudor, habían terminado su juego de basket el cual estaba muy empatado, pero por una ligera ventaja al final gano Foxy.

-"Ja, creo que tienen razón, al parecer es muy cierta la frase de las apariencias engañan, son muy buenos jugando debo admitir"-Dijo Foxy alagando a Freddy y a Bonnie-"Pero aún así tuvieron dificultades para vencerme, y eso que fue ustedes dos contra mí".

-"Oye, aún así, si fuera uno contra uno, todavía tendrías dificultades"-Dijo Freddy con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-"Jejeje, bueno, acompáñenme a la cocina, ahí tengo agua fría para nosotros tres, para refrescarnos"-Dijo Foxy de manera muy amable.

-"Gracias Foxy, pero ustedes dos adelántense, yo iré a ver si ya están listas Chica y Bonbon"-Dijo Bonnie mientras subía por las escaleras.

-"Haz lo que quieras, solo espero que no las espantes con tu olor a sudor"-Dijo Foxy en broma, cosa que hizo reír a Freddy demasiado.

-"Ja ja ja, que chistoso"-Dijo Bonnie con una voz sarcástica mientras aún seguía subiendo por las escaleras.

Mientras Bonnie subía, pudo escuchar la voces de la chicas hablar, así que se acerco a la puerta para tocarla, pero la curiosidad por saber de lo que hablaban de hizo muy grande, así que decidió asegurarse que la puerta estaba cerrada para pegar su gran oreja de conejo a la puerta para escuchar la platica de las chicas.

-"Que quieres decir a que es un asunto obre y tu y Freddy"-Dijo Chica mientras Bonnie escuchaba-"No me digas que tu y el ya son novios"-Pregunto con mucha emoción.

-"No, bueno en realidad es también sobre Bonnie"-Dijo ahora Bonbon.

-"Y que tiene que ver Bonnie con todo esto"-Volvió a preguntar Chica.

-"Eso quisiera saber también yo, es que no se como tome esto el, nunca le he dicho sobre mi amor hacia Freddy y no se como se lo tome, es decir, el es su mejor amigo, y no se como el se sienta su al final termino como novia de Freddy, el no tiene a nadie mas aparte de nosotros, y me sentiría un poco mal si le quito a su mejor amigo, no quiero que pase eso, y también no se si el eceptaria una relación así, yo nunca he tenido un novio y mi hermano es muy sobreprotector conmigo, desde que dejamos a nuestros padres, el me prometió protegerme, y no se, es por eso que recuro a tí, no se que hacer"-Dijo Bonbon mientras se cubría su rostro con sus manos.

-"Bonbon, no sabía que te gustaba Freddy ni que te sentías así, me lo hubieras dicho"-Se dijo así mismo Bonnie después de escuchar aquella conversación, para después irse de ahí sintiéndose algo culpable por el estado en el que se encontraba su hermana menor.

-"Tranquila, recuerda que Bonnie nunca esta solo, el te tiene a ti como hermana, y es suficiente para el"-Dijo Chica consolando a su amiga.

-"Creo que tienes razón, gracias"-Dijo Bonbon sintiéndose mucho mejor.

-"Oye, sabes que puedes contar conmigo para todo"

-"Tienes razón, pero creo que sería mejor que ya fuéramos con los chicos, ya deben tener hambre"

-"De acuerdo"

Cuando la platica de las chicas termino, las dos se pusieron las playeras que les dio Foxy, las cuales estaban muy grandes para ellas y muy largas, y el pantalón se podía decir que peor, entonces cuando notaron esto, decidieron bajar solo con la playera puesta, era bastante larga como para cubrir gran parte por debajo de su ombligo (Para que me entiendan les cubría las pantis -W-).

Mientras con los chicos, Freddy y Foxy estaban hablando solos sobre las típicas cosas, de deportes videojuegos, mientras Bonnie, bajaba algo deprimido después de escuchar la plática de las chicas.

-"Oye Bonnie por que tardaste tanto, y que paso con las chicas, no piensan bajar"-Pregunto Freddy cuando se dio cuenta de la presencia de su amigo.

-"Que? bueno creo que ya van a bajar o no se, la verdad es que..."-Dijo Bonnie para después ser interrumpido con la llegada de ellas.

-"Ya estamos aquí, pero parece que se la pasaron bien sin nosotras"-Dijo Bonbon con tono juguetona.

Cuando los chicos se voltearon para verlas, se llevaron una gran sorpresa, puesto que ellas no tenían pantalones y solo les cubría una camisa, la cual les hacia notar mucho sus atractivos (Para los que no entendieron esto me refiero a sus senos), lo cual las hacia ver muy provocativas. Foxy al ver esto se quedo embobado por unos momentos pero después reacciono y se sonrojo mucho y volteo a otro lado, a Freddy le empezó a sangrar la nariz al ver esto, y con Bonnie fue peor, ya que tuvo un gran sonrojo, seguido de un sangrado de nariz y después un desmayo breve. Por otro lado con ellas, cuando notaron el estado en el que dejaron a los chicos, se sintieron algo apenadas y se pusieron algo rojas, así que mejor decidieron continuar con su pijamada, cosa que fue algo difícil para los chicos, pues no dejaban de notar a sus amigas, y Bonnie se sentía algo apenado pues la que estaba viendo era su hermana, y también algo triste por la platica que escucho.

Continuara...

**Bueno amigos, hasta aquí dejo el capítulo de hoy, en el siguiente pondré la parte de los celos de Foxy solo que este se me alargo mucho y ya no pude poner esa parte, pero les prometo que la verán el siguiente episodio, no olviden dejar su reviews de como les a parecido este episodio, y los dejo con una pregunta que me deben de contestar. ¿Ustedes que harían si vieran a Chica o a Bonbon en ese estado, (Sin pantalones y sin nada que cubra sus pantis y con una playera que les hiciera notar sus atributos)?, ahí voy a ver quien tiene la mente mas sucia de todos ustedes XD. Y nos vemos.**

**Bye bye.**


	16. Pijamada en casa de Foxy (Parte 3)

**Hola a todos,chicos y chicas y bienvenidos a un nuevo capitulo de este gran fic que a todos ustedes les gusta y que lo adoran, antes de empezar quiero decir que hemos llegado a los 50 reviews, OMG, la verdad no espere que a este fic le fuera tan bien con tan solo 15 capítulos, pero me alegra mucho en verdad, también quiero felicitar y mandar algunos saludos a los usuarios que fueron los comentarios 50, 51 y 52, quienes fueron:**

**MordecaiFanD-review 50**

**carlosmanuel.5-review 51**

**Piet Keyes-review 52**

**Se que esto no lo hago de forma frecuente, pero pienso que esto se debe festejar de esta manera y es por eso que les traigo dos episodios esta semana, también quiero felicitar a todo la gente que sigue este fic y lo pone como favoritos o que la sigue, gracias a todos :D, y espero que dentro de poco lleguemos a los 100 reviews, y nada mas, no los entretengo mas y disfruten del episodio de hoy.**

**Capitulo anterior:**

-"Que quieres decir a que es un asunto sobre y tu y Freddy"-Dijo Chica mientras Bonnie escuchaba-"No me digas que tu y el ya son novios"-Pregunto con mucha emoción.

-"No, bueno en realidad es también sobre Bonnie"-Dijo ahora Bonbon.

-"Y que tiene que ver Bonnie con todo esto"-Volvió a preguntar Chica.

-"Eso quisiera saber también yo, es que no se como tome esto el, nunca le he dicho sobre mi amor hacia Freddy y no se como se lo tome, es decir, el es su mejor amigo, y no se como el se sienta su al final termino como novia de Freddy, el no tiene a nadie mas aparte de nosotros, y me sentiría un poco mal si le quito a su mejor amigo, no quiero que pase eso, y también no se si el eceptaria una relación así, yo nunca he tenido un novio y mi hermano es muy sobreprotector conmigo, desde que dejamos a nuestros padres, el me prometió protegerme, y no se, es por eso que recuro a tí, no se que hacer"-Dijo Bonbon mientras se cubría su rostro con sus manos.

-"Bonbon, no sabía que te gustaba Freddy ni que te sentías así, me lo hubieras dicho"-Se dijo así mismo Bonnie después de escuchar aquella conversación, para después irse de ahí sintiéndose algo culpable por el estado en el que se encontraba su hermana menor.

-"Tranquila, recuerda que Bonnie nunca esta solo, el te tiene a ti como hermana, y es suficiente para el"-Dijo Chica consolando a su amiga.

-"Creo que tienes razón, gracias"-Dijo Bonbon sintiéndose mucho mejor.

-"Oye, sabes que puedes contar conmigo para todo"

-"Tienes razón, pero creo que sería mejor que ya fuéramos con los chicos, ya deben tener hambre"

-"De acuerdo"

Cuando la platica de las chicas termino, las dos se pusieron las playeras que les dio Foxy, las cuales estaban muy grandes para ellas y muy largas, y el pantalón se podía decir que peor, entonces cuando notaron esto, decidieron bajar solo con la playera puesta, era bastante larga como para cubrir gran parte por debajo de su ombligo (Para que me entiendan les cubría las pantis -W-).

Mientras con los chicos, Freddy y Foxy estaban hablando solos sobre las típicas cosas, de deportes video juegos, mientras Bonnie, bajaba algo deprimido después de escuchar la plática de las chicas.

-"Oye Bonnie por que tardaste tanto, y que paso con las chicas, no piensan bajar"-Pregunto Freddy cuando se dio cuenta de la presencia de su amigo.

-"Que? bueno creo que ya van a bajar o no se, la verdad es que..."-Dijo Bonnie para después ser interrumpido con la llegada de ellas.

-"Ya estamos aquí, pero parece que se la pasaron bien sin nosotras"-Dijo Bonbon con tono juguetona.

Cuando los chicos se voltearon para verlas, se llevaron una gran sorpresa, puesto que ellas no tenían pantalones y solo les cubría una camisa, la cual les hacia notar mucho sus atractivos (Para los que no entendieron esto me refiero a sus senos), lo cual las hacia ver muy provocativas. Foxy al ver esto se quedo embobado por unos momentos pero después reacciono y se sonrojo mucho y volteo a otro lado, a Freddy le empezó a sangrar la nariz al ver esto, y con Bonnie fue peor, ya que tuvo un gran sonrojo, seguido de un sangrado de nariz y después un desmayo breve. Por otro lado con ellas, cuando notaron el estado en el que dejaron a los chicos, se sintieron algo apenadas y se pusieron algo rojas, así que mejor decidieron continuar con su pijamada, cosa que fue algo difícil para los chicos, pues no dejaban de notar a sus amigas, y Bonnie se sentía algo apenado, pues la que estaba viendo era su hermana, y también algo triste por la platica que escucho de su hermana con Chica.

**Capitulo nuevo:**

La noche pasaba y nuestros amigos se estaban divirtiendo mucho en la casa de Foxy, aunque fue una noche algo difícil para los chicos, ya que sus amigas estaban vestidas con una sola playera y lucían provocativas para ellos, fue un problema para ellos ignorarlas pero con algo de dificultad lo pudieron lograr, Bonnie, por otra parte, no podía dejar de olvidar aquella charla que escucho de ellas, por mas que trataba de olvidar, se le hacia para el mas pesado hacer algo como eso, debes en cuando lograba distraerse con ayuda de sus amigos, pero eso no evitaba que volviera a su cabeza ese recuerdo.

Por otro lado con Foxy, quien se estaba divirtiendo mucho aun siendo su primera pijamada desde que ocurrió el asesinato de su hermano, se la estaba pasando bien, nunca se había divertido tanto en años, y se puede decir que también por primera vez, se le estaba viendo socializando con mucha mas gente, y ahora era cada vez mas amigo de Bonnie y de Freddy. Su relación con sus amigos a mejorado mucho gracias a la nueva cocinera de lugar donde trabaja Foxy, cuyo nombre es Chica, quién diría que solo con la llegada de una empleada nueva, hiciera cambiar a Foxy de ser alguien cerrado y apartado de los demas, a un chico que ahora disfruta estar en compañía.

Foxy no fue el único que recibió un gran cambio en su vida con la llegada de Chica a la pizzeria, también Bonbon, ya que gracias a ella se pudo acercar mucho mas a Freddy, el chico con el que ella a estado soñando.

La noche era divertido, con todos hablando uno con otro y viendo una que otra película mientras comían la pizza que Chica y Foxy habían preparado. Pero como siempre, todo lo bueno tiene su fin, ya eran las 3:30 de la noche y nuestros amigos ya estaban agotados por el largo día que tuvieron hoy, y lo que seguía era la hora de dormir.

-Ahhh, bueno chicos, creo que ya es hora de irse a dormir no creen"-Dijo Foxy mientras soltaba un bostezo.

-"Esta bien creo que es buena idea, tu que dices Bonnie"-Respondió Freddy algo cansado, sacando a su amigo Bonnie de sus pensamientos.

-"Que?, digo, si Freddy es una buena idea"-Dijo Bonnie algo distraído.

-"Bonnie, te pasa algo?"-Pregunto Bonbon algo preocupado por el estado en el que se encontraba su hermano-"Es que ,en todo lo que llevamos de la noche, has actuado algo extraño".

-"Claro, estoy bien, solo he estado pensando en otras cosas, pero no te preocupes estoy bien"-Dijo Bonnie intentando ocultar su depresión.

-"Esta bien, como dije antes, Chica y Bonbon dormirán en mi cuarto, yo en la sala, y Freddy y Bonnie..."-Dijo Foxy antes de ser interrumpido por su amiga Bonbon.

-"No te preocupes por mí, si quieres tu duerme en tu cuarto junto con Chica, solos ustedes dos"-Dijo Bonbon con un tono juguetón y picaron a la vez.

Esas simples palabras hicieron que tanto Chica como Foxy se sonrojaran, y no solo eso sino también los que estaban presentes que escucharon esto se sonrojaron pero con un tono menos leve quienes eran Freddy y Bonnie, y Freddy como era un poco mal pensado, pensó que ellos irían a hacer otra cosa, que cosa que hizo que nuevamente le sangrara la nariz al pobre y se desmayara.

-"Bonbon, a que te refieres"-Dijo algo enfadada y sonrojada Chica.

-"No, esta es mi casa y ustedes se quedaran en mi cuarto y esta conversación se acabo"-Dijo Foxy enojado y con un gran rubor en sus mejillas-"Ahora Bonnie, acompañe por una mantas para ustedes al sótano".

Después de esto Foxy se fue acompañado de Bonnie al sótano, solo para evitar otro incidente como estos.

-"Que es lo que intentas hacer"-Grito Chica a su amiga después de asegurarse de que los doss ya no estuvieran con ellas.

-"Pues que parece, te quiero devolver el favor, como tu me encerraste con Freddy, ahora es mi turno de unirlos a tí y a Foxy"-Respondió Bonbon.

-"Si, pero un cosa es que yo los una para que por lo menos se den un beso, y tu quieres que Foxy y yo tengamos sexo, además el y yo ya dormimos una vez juntos en la misma cama, no quiero volver a pesar por eso, tienes idea de que tan difícil es dormir al lado de alguien a quien amas"-Dijo algo sobresaltada Chica.

-"Bueno, yo nunca pensé que ustedes tuvieran sexo, solo quería que ustedes repitieran esa misma escena".

-"Sabes, mejor olvidemos esto y vayamos a dormir de una vez"

-"Creo que es buena idea, pero antes me voy a dar un baño ya que me siento algo sucia"-Dijo Bonbon en tono de broma.

-"Esta bien"-Respondió Chica con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Mientras tanto en el sótano con nuestros amigos Foxy y Bonnie.

-"Guau Foxy, tu casa es grande digo, cuanto te costo, no debió ser nada barato, y ademas tienes una vistas increíbles de toda la ciudad y ademas..."-Dijo Bonnie hasta que fue interrumpido por Foxy.

-"Haber, dime que es lo que te sucede"-Dijo Foxy.

-"Que?, ya dije que no me sucede nada, cuantas veces tengo que repetirlo"-Dijo Bonnie con un tono algo enojado-"Y por que me preguntas eso".

-"Lo pregunto por que tu hermana tiene razón, te he visto muchas veces en la pizzeria y tu odias estar callado, y has estado en silencio desde que fuiste por las chicas, que fue lo que paso?"-Dijo Foxy con un tono muy serio.

-"Bueno, es que-yo, bueno-ellas, haa"-Tartamudeo Bonnie para después dar un gran suspiro-"Esta bien, te lo dire, pero por favor no les digas a las chicas que las escuche"

Foxy no dijo nada y solo movió la cabeza arriba y abajo, aceptando no decirle nada a Chica ni a Bonbon. Después de unos minutos, Bonnie ya le había dicho a Foxy lo que escucho cuando llego con las chicas, y como se sentía su hermana cosa que lo hacía sentir mal a Bonnie, pero cuando termino de contar esto, Foxy no pudo contener las ganas de reíse.

-"De que te ríes, esto no es gracioso"-Dijo Bonnie enfadado, pero Foxy no dejaba de reírse para después decir.

-"No puedo creer que tu y Freddy, no hayan notado algo tan obvio"-Dijo Foxy tratando de no reírse-"Digo, Bonbon es muy obvia, en cuando alguien le gusta es muy fácil saberlo, hasta yo supe cuando le gustaba".

-"Bueno, pero es que"

-"Escúchame, tu hermana se preocupa mucho por tí y tu también te preocupas de ella, si quieres que sea feliz tienes que decirle que puede estar con quien ella quiera, ella solo quiere que seas feliz, es por eso que no te a dicho sobre lo que siente por Freddy, ya que ella cree que si el se queda con ella, tu estarás solo, para que dejes de sentir eso lo único que puedes hacer es ayudarla con el,así le demostraras que tu eres feliz si ella lo es"

-"Creo que tienes razón, gracias Foxy"-Dijo Bonnie después de sentirse bien con la platica de con Foxy-" Si quieres te puedo devolver el favor diciéndote como conquistar mas rápido a chica".

-"Con tan solo de que me ayudes a llevar las mantas estoy bien"-Dijo algo nervioso Foxy.

-"Jejeje, esta bien"-Contesto Bonnie para después ayudar a su amigo Foxy.

Continuara..

**Bueno amigos, hasta aquí este episodio, perdón si es algo corto pero mi tiempo no es mucho que digamos, gracias de nuevo por seguir esta serie y esperemos llegar a los 100 reviews, nos vemos en otro capitulo, no olviden dejar su comentario sobre como le pareció este capitulo y nos vemos, adiós.**

**PD: Tranquilos, se que les he prometido un capitulo con Foxy celoso, cálmense, ahora si estoy seguro de que lo pondré en el capitulo siguiente, también si se preguntan que paso con Mangle en próximos capítulos volverá, solo esperen. Bye **


	17. Celos

**Que paso amigos del fanfic, aquí les traigo un nuevo capítulo de este fic que tanto les gusta y les agrada, de nuevo daré las gracias a ustedes, ya que ya llegamos a los 50 capítulos y sigue subiendo jajaja, gracias y como ya no se que mas poner en este espacio yo aquí los dejo solos con el nuevo capítulo, disfruten :) .**

**Capitulo anterior:**

Mientras tanto en el sótano con nuestros amigos Foxy y Bonnie.

-"Guau Foxy, tu casa es grande digo, cuanto te costo, no debió ser nada barato, y ademas tienes una vistas increíbles de toda la ciudad y ademas..."-Dijo Bonnie hasta que fue interrumpido por Foxy.

-"Haber, dime que es lo que te sucede"-Dijo Foxy.

-"Que?, ya dije que no me sucede nada, cuantas veces tengo que repetirlo"-Dijo Bonnie con un tono algo enojado-"Y por que me preguntas eso".

-"Lo pregunto por que tu hermana tiene razón, te he visto muchas veces en la pizzeria y tu odias estar callado, y has estado en silencio desde que fuiste por las chicas, que fue lo que paso?"-Dijo Foxy con un tono muy serio.

-"Bueno, es que-yo, bueno-ellas, haa"-Tartamudeo Bonnie para después dar un gran suspiro-"Esta bien, te lo dire, pero por favor no les digas a las chicas que las escuche"

Foxy no dijo nada y solo movió la cabeza arriba y abajo, aceptando no decirle nada a Chica ni a Bonbon. Después de unos minutos, Bonnie ya le había dicho a Foxy lo que escucho cuando llego con las chicas, y como se sentía su hermana cosa que lo hacía sentir mal a Bonnie, pero cuando termino de contar esto, Foxy no pudo contener las ganas de reíse.

-"De que te ríes, esto no es gracioso"-Dijo Bonnie enfadado, pero Foxy no dejaba de reírse para después decir.

-"No puedo creer que tu y Freddy, no hayan notado algo tan obvio"-Dijo Foxy tratando de no reírse-"Digo, Bonbon es muy obvia, en cuando alguien le gusta es muy fácil saberlo, hasta yo supe cuando le gustaba".

-"Bueno, pero es que"

-"Escúchame, tu hermana se preocupa mucho por tí y tu también te preocupas de ella, si quieres que sea feliz tienes que decirle que puede estar con quien ella quiera, ella solo quiere que seas feliz, es por eso que no te a dicho sobre lo que siente por Freddy, ya que ella cree que si el se queda con ella, tu estarás solo, para que dejes de sentir eso lo único que puedes hacer es ayudarla con el,así le demostraras que tu eres feliz si ella lo es"

-"Creo que tienes razón, gracias Foxy"-Dijo Bonnie después de sentirse bien con la platica de con Foxy-" Si quieres te puedo devolver el favor diciéndote como conquistar mas rápido a chica".

-"Con tan solo de que me ayudes a llevar las mantas estoy bien"-Dijo algo nervioso Foxy.

-"Jejeje, esta bien"-Contesto Bonnie para después ayudar a su amigo Foxy.

**Capitulo nuevo:**

Los dos iban caminando directamente a donde estaban las chicas y Freddy, quien aún seguía desmayado tirado en el suelo con la sangre de su nariz ahora ahora esta estaba seca. Las chicas cuando por fin se percataron del estado de su amigo, fueron corriendo de inmediato para asegurarse que estuviera bien, pero lo raro es que las dos estaban tranquilas, como si esto le pasara muy a menudo, es decir, no creo que actúes tan tranquilo después de ver como un amigo tuyo, le ocurre un gran derrame nasal para después caer desmayo en frente de tus ojos.

Bonbon se encargo de limpiar el gran charco de sangre seca que tenía desde su nariz hasta el piso (Ok, tal vez exagero un poco, pero ustedes solo imagínense una escena así pero no con tanta sangre jeje), y Chica se encargo de levantar a Freddy del piso para después llevarlo a la habitación de huéspedes que Foxy tenía a un lado de su dormitorio.

-"Oye Bonbon, te agradecería mucho si me ayudas a llevar a tu Freddy"-Dijo Chica mientras sostenía al pesado de Freddy por el brazo derecho y lo subía por la escaleras.

-"Enseguida te ayudo, solo necesito terminar de limpiar el charco de sangre de Freddy (ya se que estoy exagerando otra vez)"-Dijo Bonbon mientras llevaba utensilios de limpieza hasta el lugar-"Creo que me tardare un poco, así que mejor llévate a Freddy, en unos minutos subo para ayudarte".

-"El problema es que el esta algo pesadito"-Dijo quejándose Chica, mientras trataba de no caerse por las escaleras por causa del peso de su amigo-"Y tu eres la que debe de hacer esto no yo".

-"Vamos Chica, ademas tu sabes que no tengo una gran condición física, así que no te sería de gran ayuda"-Dijo Bonbon mientras limpiaba el piso-"Además, no puedo dejar esto así como si nada"-Dijo refiriéndose a la mancha de sangre de su amigo.

-"Esta bien, solo recuerda que me debes una"-Dijo Chica mientras hacia esfuerza para llevar a Freddy hasta la habitación.

El camino no era tan largo, pero cada paso que ella daba, era como si hubiera corrido 5 km ya que Freddy pesaba mucho para ella. Luego de unos segundos, que parecieron horas para la cansada de Chica, por fin habían llegado a la habitación de huéspedes de Foxy, la cual solo tenía un cama y un viejo tocador, cuando entraron a la habitación, lo primero que hizo ella fue dejar cuidadosamente a Freddy en la cama, o mejor dicho tirar al pobre de Freddy a la cama, mientras ella se sentaba a un lado suyo para tomar un ligero descanso. Después de unos segundos, Chica por fin había recuperado el aliento para después ir al baño y regresar al cuarto, pero ahora con una toalla húmeda, la cual utilizo para limpiar la sangre coagulada de su nariz. Al momento que la toalla húmeda toco la piel Freddy, este se empezó a mover poco a poco, hasta que el punto en el que el empezó a abrir con dificultad y muy lentamente los ojos, hasta que logro abrirlos por completo.

Lo primero que logro ver fue la luz de la recamara para después girar sus ojos y ver todo a su alrededor, hasta que giro sus ojos para ver frente a el a Chica, pero el problema fue que no vio el rostro de ella, el problema fue que lo primero que vio fueron los atractivos de ella, cosa de la que se dio cuenta Chica y le molesto un poco y no pudo evitar darle un gran bofetón al pobre de Freddy.

-"Y eso por que fue"-Dijo Freddy quejándose mientras se sobaba el cachete, el cual tenía la marca de la mano de Chica.

-"Tu por que crees, pervertido"-Respondió Chica muy enojada.

-"Pervertido?, de donde sacaste esa conclusión"-Replico algo enojado Freddy.

-"Tu de donde crees, me estabas viendo"-Dijo Chica poniéndose algo roja.

-"Oye, yo no tengo la culpa de que tu estuvieras justo en frente de mí mientras me despertaba".

-"De todas formas, esa no es excusa para que me siguieras mirando de esa forma"

e"Esta bien, lo siento, ya estas mejor?".

-"Ahhh"-Dio un gran suspiro Chica para luego decir-"Esta bien, perdón por darte esa cachetada"

-"Jeje, no te preocupes, creo que ahora estamos a mano"-Dijo Freddy mientras se tocaba su mejilla.

-"Jejeje, creo que tienes razón..."-Dijo Chica pero fue interrumpido por Freddy quien se levanto de la cama y se fue caminando directamente hacia la puerta de la habitación.

-"Chica, hay algo que de lo que debo hablar contigo"-Dijo Freddy cerrando la puerta con llave, mientras se acercaba muy misteriosamente hacia Chica.

Freddy caminaba muy lento y sospechosamente hacia su amiga, quién solo lo veía con preocupación. Chica estaba algo asustada, ya que pensaba que Freddy le iría a violar, lo cual hacia que ella temblara de miedo y sudara frío mientra retrocedía muy temerosa de el, pero en segundos Freddy ya estaba enfrente de ella, y Chica sin nada para defenderse esperaba lo peor, y entonces lo inevitable ocurrió...

Continuara... (Jajaja, no es cierto, TROLL)

Y entonces lo inevitable ocurrió, Freddy se aventó boca abajo en la cama, con una almohada cubriendo su rostro al lado de Chica, quién se estaba cubriendo con sus manos para evitar el supuesto ataque de Freddy.

-"Chica, necesito tu ayuda"-Dijo Freddy con la almohada en su rostro.

-"Es enserio, todo este drama que hiciste solo para tirarte a la cama, sabes casi me da un para cardíaco ya que pensé que me ibas a hacer algo, te juro que te voy a matar por causarme un gran susto"-Pensó Chica después de oír a Freddy y contestarle-"A que te refieres con que necesitas ayuda Freddy".

-"Me refiero a que soy un gran estúpido"-Dijo Freddy-"Es que yo estoy enamorado de Bon, pero no se como acercarme a ella, y lo peor es que cuando la intento invitar a algún lugar, siempre termino por invitar también a Bonnie con nosotros".

-"Bueno, no pensé que tu también..."-Dijo Chica en voz baja.

-"Es por eso que vengo a pedirte un consejo a ti Chica, ya que tu eres la mejor amiga de ella, pero no encontraba el momento adecuado para decírtelo, es por eso que cerré la puerta con llave, para que nadie pueda vernos hablar de esto, ya que soy un gran tonto para el amor"-Dijo Freddy mientras se sentaba en la cama a un lado de ella.

-"Esta bien, creo que no tengo otra opción mas que confesarte algo"-Dijo Chica un poco feliz pero a la vez insegura.

-"A que te refieres a que confesarme algo?".

Chica no le respondió a Freddy, pero unos segundos después respiro muy fondo y luego le dijo la verdad a Freddy.

-"Freddy, lo que tu sientes por Bonbon, es lo mismo que ella siente por ti"-Dijo Chica con una sonrisa insegura-" A lo que me refiero es que ella también te ama a tí".

Al oír esto, Freddy se quedo impactado, el no tenía ni idea de que a Bonbon sintiera lo mismo por el, pero luego de unos momentos, Chica le explico todo a su amigo, desde todo lo que Bonbon le había dicho a Chica, hasta su plan para juntarlos el cuál, al parecer, tuvo mucho éxito, y así se la pasaron hablando, mientras Chica le daba consejos a Freddy para hacer que se unieran mas rápido, cosa que iría a ser muy fácil, ya que los dos ya se gustaban. Mientras con el pirata Foxy, Bonnie y Bonbon, los dos amigos subían por las escaleras del pórtico de la casa de Foxy, ya con las mantas extras para sus amigos y así pasar la noche en su casa.

-"Hola Bonbon, oye donde esta Chica y el muerto de Freddy"-Pregunto Foxy en tono de broma.

-"Oh, Chica llevo a Freddy a que descansara al segundo piso, no debe tardar mucho"-Dijo Bonbon terminando de limpia la mancha de sangre.

-"Gracias por tu ayuda, pero no tenias por que limpiarla yo podía solo"-Dijo Foxy con un tono amable.

-"Jeje, no hay de que, es por eso que tienes amigos"-Agradeció Bonbon a Foxy.

-"Bueno les diré que ya esta todo para la noche"-Dijo Foxy.

-"Ok, aquí los esperamos"-Dijo Bonnie mientras observaba como Foxy iba subiendo por las escalera para luego desaparecer.

-"Guau, es sorprendente que Foxy haya cambiado así de rápido con solo la llegada de Chica"-Dijo muy sorprendido Bonnie.

-"Jejeje, puede decirse que nuestro plan fue todo un éxito"-Dijo muy orgullosa Bonbon.

En la parte de arriba con Freddy y Chica, quien ya le había dicho todo sobre Bonbon. Los dos estaban sentados en la misma parte de la cama en la habitación, terminando de hablar, Chica le estaba dando buenos consejos a su amigo Freddy, cuando la platica de ellos había termino, Chica se paro y camino hacia la puerta abriéndola no por completo, ya que cierto oso la detuvo.

-"Espera Chica"-Dijo Freddy deteniendo a su amiga antes de salir-"Gracias por tu ayuda, de verdad no se como agradecértelo".

-"No te preocupes para eso son ami..."-Dijo Chica mientras se acercaba a Freddy, pero no pudo terminar la frase ya que por accidente se tropezó, cayendo sobre Freddy quien al mismo tiempo se cayo de espalda en la cama, dejando a Chica encima de Freddy en un posición algo extraña.

-"Lo-lo siento Freddy, no fue mi intención"-Decía Chica algo sonrojada aún encima de Freddy.

-"No te preocupes estoy bien jejeje"-Respondió Freddy soltando una breve risa.

Pero lo que no sabían ellos, es que detrás de la puerta semi-abierta, observaba Foxy, quien estaba observando esa escena, pero no pudo escuchar nada. En ese momento Foxy se alejo caminado hacia atrás, chocando con la pared , en ese momento pudo sentir, como algo se rompió dentro de el y al mismo tiempo, pudo sentir como una gran rabia le recorría el cuerpo, también sintió como unas cuantas gotas le caían de sus ojos, pero después llego un gran enojo, uno que era muy fuerte y que posiblemente haga sufrir a todos los que estuvieran a su alrededor, y en ese momento todo el odio lo transmitió dándole un gran golpe a la pared, un golpe tan fuerte que se escucho por toda la casa y hasta causándole una enorme grieta a la pared que había golpeado, pero el golpe dejo a la mano de Foxy ensangrentada por lo fuerza que utilizo. Su corazón iba a mil por hora y la sangre no terminaba de salir de su mano, el estaba experimentando algo que nunca sintió en toda su vida, lo que experimentaba era un coraje, ocasionado por lo que se conoce como celos, pero esto no era lo único, el entorno del pasillo en el que el se encontraba, se transtorno negro y frío, mientra un sentimiento asesino rodeo a Foxy, y fue caminando lentamente a la puerta que lo separaba a el con Freddy y Chica...

Continuara...

**OMG, aquí como lo prometí, un Foxy con muchos celos XD, y hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy, espero que les haya gustado mucho, por favor dejen sus comentarios, que siempre se agradecen, para saber como les pareció el capitulo de hoy y el Fic en si, y bueno como no tengo nada mas que decir, salvo que sean felices y nos vemos hasta la otra, un saludo a todos ustedes y bye.**


	18. Pesadillas de un pasado

**Wazzup familia del fanfic, (después de mucho ya elegí un presentación para empezar, como les parece, a mi me gusta y tal vez la utilice mas seguido jaja), aquí con un nuevo episodio de este fic, y bueno voy a ser sincero con ustedes, empece a escribir este episodio después de subir el anterior, por que?, bueno es por que hoy es el típico día en el que estoy inspirado a mas no poder, y además es un día en el que no tengo mi horario tan apretado, por lo cual me puedo relajar un poco a la hora de escribir, pero bueno, yo se que ustedes quieren que yo ya me calle, para que empiecen a leer este capitulo, así que no los distraigo mas y disfruten.**

**Capitulo anterior:**

En la parte de arriba con Freddy y Chica, quien ya le había dicho todo sobre Bonbon. Los dos estaban sentados en la misma parte de la cama en la habitación, terminando de hablar, Chica le estaba dando buenos consejos a su amigo Freddy, cuando la platica de ellos había termino, Chica se paro y camino hacia la puerta abriéndola no por completo, ya que cierto oso la detuvo.

-"Espera Chica"-Dijo Freddy deteniendo a su amiga antes de salir-"Gracias por tu ayuda, de verdad no se como agradecértelo".

-"No te preocupes para eso son ami..."-Dijo Chica mientras se acercaba a Freddy, pero no pudo terminar la frase ya que por accidente se tropezó, cayendo sobre Freddy quien al mismo tiempo se cayo de espalda en la cama, dejando a Chica encima de Freddy en un posición algo extraña.

-"Lo-lo siento Freddy, no fue mi intención"-Decía Chica algo sonrojada aún encima de Freddy.

-"No te preocupes estoy bien jejeje"-Respondió Freddy soltando una breve risa.

Pero lo que no sabían ellos, es que detrás de la puerta semi-abierta, observaba Foxy, quien estaba observando esa escena, pero no pudo escuchar nada. En ese momento Foxy se alejo caminado hacia atrás, chocando con la pared , en ese momento pudo sentir, como algo se rompió dentro de el y al mismo tiempo, pudo sentir como una gran rabia le recorría el cuerpo, también sintió como unas cuantas gotas le caían de sus ojos, pero después llego un gran enojo, uno que era muy fuerte y que posiblemente haga sufrir a todos los que estuvieran a su alrededor, y en ese momento todo el odio lo transmitió dándole un gran golpe a la pared, un golpe tan fuerte que se escucho por toda la casa y hasta causándole una enorme grieta a la pared que había golpeado, pero el golpe dejo a la mano de Foxy ensangrentada por lo fuerza que utilizo. Su corazón iba a mil por hora y la sangre no terminaba de salir de su mano, el estaba experimentando algo que nunca sintió en toda su vida, lo que experimentaba era un coraje, ocasionado por lo que se conoce como celos, pero esto no era lo único, el entorno del pasillo en el que el se encontraba, se trastorno negro y frío, mientra un sentimiento asesino rodeo a Foxy, y fue caminando lentamente a la puerta que lo separaba a el con Freddy y Chica.

**Capitulo nuevo:**

Foxy, estando a unos centímetros de entrar y abalanzare contra el pobre de Freddy, estando sus manos a milímetros de sentir la madera de la puerta con su mano derecha, la cual era con la había golpeado a la pared, no paraba de brotar sangre. La sangre de su mano y el agudo dolor que sentía no le importaban, pero de repente sus ojos de furia incontrolable y de enojo, volvieron a la normalidad, luego de que Foxy recapacitara bien las cosas, cuando esto ocurrió, Foxy retrocedió lentamente hasta golpearse con la pared y dejándose caer sentado al piso, mientras algunas lágrimas escapaban por sus ojos anaranjados, dándose cuenta de el gran error que iba a cometer.

**_POV de Foxy._**

No, no de nuevo, esta vez no quiero que vuelva a pasar, jure hace años, que esta vez si me controlaría, pero esa sensación se esta haciendo mas fuerte que yo, es justamente como ocurrió la última vez que sentí esto. Otra vez ese dolor que siento en mi pecho no, esta pasando de nuevo, tengo que controlarme.

Las lagrimas están saliendo de mis ojos, y no se de que son, serán por lo que mis ojos me revelaron, al ver a aquella chica que posiblemente me devolvería mi felicidad, aquella chica de la que me enamore no hace mucho, con ese maldito hijo de perra, mal nacido de Freddy, yo, yooo lo matare.

Si lo matare, are que mi garfio sea el fin de ese idiota, después de que le ofrecí quedarse en mi casa esta noche, después de que pensé de que lo podía llamar amigo, el me traiciona, lo matare y no solo a el, si no a todos los que están ahora en esta casa, los matare a cada uno de ellos, si-Pensaba mientras sus ojos volvían a tener esa mirada asesina en ellos y el pasillo volvía con ese tono lúgubre y aterrador.

Espera que estoy diciendo?, no, contrólate, vamos, contrólate, estoy sudando frío, mis ojos pueden que lloren también por el dolor que siento transcurrir en todos mis músculos y hasta en los huesos, tranquilo, tengo que calmarme, tengo que recordar que soy mas fuerte que esto, tengo que hacerlo.

Demonios, me estoy sintiendo muy cansado, mi respiración se acorta y me falta oxígeno, mis ojos ahora están viendo borroso, me esta costando mantener mis ojos abiertos y debido al dolor no puedo moverme, pero no me rendiré, tengo que ganarle a esa sensación, tengo que derrotarla como no pude aquella vez, tengo que hacerlo.

Mis ojos ahora están viendo cosas, veo lo que al parecer es Bonnie gritando y corriendo hacia mí, pero no escucho que dice, mi mano derecha me duele mucho y casi no la siento, me siento cansado, creo que mejor voy a dormir un poco.

**_Fin del POV de Foxy._**

Pero lo que veía Foxy no eran alucinaciones, lo que veía era cien por ciento real, el ver a Bonnie quien en realidad al darse cuenta del estado en que se encontraba Foxy, decidió gritarle a su hermana para que lo ayudara, pero el grito fue tan fuerte que hizo que Chica y Freddy salieran del cuarto, solo para encontrase con el cuerpo desmayado de Foxy. Chica al ver esto, no se pudo controlar y decidió correr junto con Foxy para asegurarse de que aún siguiera respirando, cosa que aún hacia pero con algo de dificultad.

-"Que ocurrió?"-Pregunto muy exaltada Chica mientras le sostenía la cabeza a Foxy.

-"No lo se, Foxy subió para saber como estaban, luego se escucho un gran golpe, así que decidí venir para ver si se encontraban bien y al llegar me encontré con Foxy, tirado"-Respondió muy preocupado Bonnie.

-"Sera mejor que llamemos a una ambulancia"-Dijo Bonbon.

-"No creo que haga falta, su respiración vuelve a la normalidad"-Dijo Chica cuando escucho la respiración del pirata Foxy.

-"Pero ahora el problema es la sangre que brota de su mano"-Agrego Freddy, luego de notar la sangre en el piso y en la pared junto con una gran grieta en la misma.

-"Yo puedo con esto, estudie medicina por un año, pero la deje por cosas familiares, necesito que lo lleven a la habitación "-Dijo Bonbon, señalando la recamara en la que se encontraban Freddy y Chica.

Cuando Bonbon dijo esto, Freddy y Bonnie cargaron a Foxy y lo acostaron en la única cama que se encontraba en ese lugar. Después de esto Bonbon se hizo cargo de detener la sangre que botaba de su mano, mientras Chica la ayudaba buscando las cosas que necesitaba para saturar la herida, mientras tanto Freddy y Bonnie limpiaban la sangre del piso y la pared, pero paso algo que llamo la intención de Bonnie.

-"Oye, Freddy puedes venir"-Llamo Bonnie a su amigo mientras observaba la pared-"Puede que no sea Sherlock Holmes, o nadie parecido, pero cuando estaba viendo la casa de Foxy, nunca vi ninguna grieta y menos en este pasillo".

-"A que vas con todo eso?"-Pregunto algo ingenuo Freddy.

-"Elemental mi querido Fred"-Dijo Bonnie en tono detectivesco, mientras hizo aparecer de la nada unas gafas, una pipa y un sombrero de detective.

-"Como que Fred? y de donde sacaste todas esas cosas"-Pregunto Freddy.

-"Estaban en el pórtico de Foxy, no te parecen geniales?"-Dijo Bonnie con el tono típico de niño de ocho años y una sonrisa infantil.

-"Bueno, tienes razón son geniales, pero me estabas diciendo"

-"Oh si, tienes razón, jeje, bueno, como decía, no te parece raro, que de repente aparezca una grieta tan grande, justo en el momento en el que encontramos a Foxy, con la mano llena sangre y con la misma sangre fresca en la misma fisura"

-"Te refieres, a que Foxy ocasiono eso, golpeando a la pared, si es así , no quiero tener ninguna pelea con el jamas en mi vida"-Dijo Freddy con algo de temor.

Pero en un intento de recrear eso, Bonnie golpeo con todas su fuerzas la pared, esperando causar el mismo impacto que logro su amigo Foxy, pero lo único que ocasiono fue lastimarse su puño sin lograr hacer nada a la pared.

-"Auch, mi mano"-Dijo Bonnie muy adolorido mientras se acariciaba su mano-"Creo que tienes, razón, al parecer Foxy no es el tipo con el que te quieras pelear y esperar a que ganes fácilmente".

-"Tienes razón, sera mejor que le dejemos a manos de las chicas su recuperación"-Agrego Freddy para luego agregar otra cosa-" Y hablando de eso, por que Bonbon dejo de estudiar medicina"

-"Lo siento amigo, pero eso es algo que Bonbon y yo juramos no decirle nunca a nadie"-Dijo Bonnie en tono serio y misterioso.

Freddy solo se quedo callado a la respuesta fría de su amigo, pero decidió no meterse mas en ese asunto. Era muy noche y todos nuestros amigos, después del accidente con Foxy, decidieron irse a dormir a los respectivos lugares que el les había asignado, Freddy y Bonnie durmieron en la sala, como Bonnie era algo gandaya, tomo el sillón largo para dormir, dejando al pobre de su amigo durmiendo en el sofá pequeño, el cual era muy incomodo, pero Freddy logro dormir con algo de dificultad, Foxy se quedo durmiendo en su cuarto de invitados debido al incidente, Bonbon durmió en el cuarto de Foxy y Chica se quedo dormida en el cuarto de invitados junto con su capitán pirata, ella estaba sentada en una silla junto a la cama, había quedado dormida en sus pies apoyándose de sus manos como almohada. Ella estaba muy preocupada por el estado en el que se encontraba Foxy y es por eso que se quedo con el y no fue con Bonbon a la otra alcoba.

Por otro lado, Foxy no dejaba de mover su manos, como si intentara apartar a alguien de el sin éxito alguno, esta teniendo otra de sus usuales pesadilla, de las cuales veía el accidente con su hermano menor, repetirse, en sus sueños veía el rostro espeluznante del asesino, pero ahora estaba acompañado de lo que parecía ser otro Foxy, con ojos totalmente rojos o mejor dicho con el ojo completamente rojo, puesto a que su otro yo le faltaba el ojo izquierdo y tenía un garfio en su mano derecha, la cual estaba repleta de sangre, y el color de piel de este era un rojo mucho mas fuerte, con signos de quemadura de tercer grado en toda esta, nunca antes le había pasado esto. Pero lo peor fue la sonrisa con la que los dos veían a Foxy, mientras a la vez soltaban una maniática y muy chillona risa, unos terribles colmillos se dejaban ver en esa risa macabra, de un momento a otro Foxy se quedo paralizado, no sabía que hacer, ni siquiera podía gritar y ni tampoco parpadear, solo se quedo sin poder moverse, y para empeorarlo todo, varias sombras aparecieron de la nada sujetando al indefenso Foxy de brazos y piernas mientras lo llevaban directo a la profunda y tenebrosa oscuridad, mientras esto pasaba, el otro Foxy y al asesino, se acercaban a el con la misma sonrisa demoníaca, pero esto no fue lo único que cambio en sus pesadillas habituales, la sombras que lo arrastraban eran la de sus difuntos padres junto con la de su hermano menor, las cuales no dejaban de llorar, el trataba de ignorarlos intentando mirar a otro lugar, pero lo que logro ver lo traumatizaría de por vida, y de un momento a otro se empezaron a escuchar gritos y lamentaciones venir desde las paredes y un olor nauseabundo se despego de todos los lugares. Pero antes de que todo esto continuara Foxy de un momento a otro, logro abrir sus ojos, regresando a su hogar y escapando de esa pesadilla.

Cuando logro despertar, lo primero que hizo fue intentar respirar normal, ya que respiraba con dificultad y era algo entrecortada y rápida su forma de inhalar y exhalar, estaba muy pálido y no dejaba de temblar, luego de esto fue corriendo al baño solo para hincarse enfrente del inodoro para vomitar, ya que el olor nauseabundo de su sueño se sintió muy real. Pero aún cuándo esto termino, el temblaba demasiado, tanto fue su miedo, que de sus ojos empezaron a brotar una pequeñas lágrimas que no cesaban.

Minutos después, Foxy dejo de llorar y su respiración volvió a la normalidad, dejo de sentirse mal y poco a poco fue recuperando su aliento, hasta volver a la normalidad.

-"Qué demonios fue eso, normalmente mis pesadillas no son así, siempre eran las mismas, en las que se repetía la misma escena en la que encontré a mi hermano, y en las que volvía a ver ese rostro siniestro frente a frente, pero ahora este se sintió tan real que ni siquiera quiero volver a acordarme de el, antes sabía perfectamente que eran sueños por lo que se me hacía fácil despertarme, pero ahora fue mas difícil de lo normal, que es lo que me esta pasando"-Pensaba Foxy para luego golpear de nuevo la pared pero ahora en tono de preocupación y desesperación y no ira como la última vez, pero antes de hacerlo se pudo percatar de que su mano estaba vendada y de que le dolía mucho y de un momento a otro recordó que esa noche no estaba solo,recordó que sus amigos estaban durmiendo en el mismo techo que el, por lo cual decidió regresar al cuarto en donde había despertado.

Cuando llego ahí, se pudo dar cuenta de algo que no vio antes de salir corriendo de la habitación, pudo ver a Chica durmiendo en los pies de la cama, sentada en una silla junto con su pirata Foxy.

-"Se ve tan linda cuando duerme"-Pensó Foxy, mientras la veía con una leve sonrisa-"Pero, ahora dudo que ella sienta algo por mí, después de que la vi con Freddy, ahora pienso que en que sería mejor que ella decida con quien salir, no la puedo obligar a que ella me ame, y también creo que sera mejor que me aleje de ella y de los demás, como lo he hecho todos estos años antes de que llegara, no puedo permitir que les suceda algo como lo ocurrió en ese sueño, todo se sentía tan real, que ahora se me va a ser difícil olvidar algo como eso, creo que es una buena opción dejarlos a todos y no volver a involucrarme con ellos para evitar que ocurra lo que vi en mi sueño, pero y que tal si no fue un sueño, y que tal si lo que vi era el futuro, no estoy seguro, pero lo que es importante ahora es controlarme, ya que no quiero que un accidente pase como lo hizo hace años, pero ahora lo mas importa es dormir, llevare a Chica a mi cama"-Después de que Foxy pensara esto, cargo a Chica entre sus manos y se la llevo a su cuarto, en donde se encontraba Bonbon durmiendo muy pasivamente en su cama.

La bajo cuidadosamente y la dejo a un lado de Bonbon, acostada en la cama, pero antes de salir del lugar, Foxy respiro profundo y beso a Chica en la mejilla sin que ella se diera cuenta, cosa que lo sonrojo un poco.

La noche era muy larga y a Foxy le costaba dormir por el temor a tener ese sueño de nuevo, y ver todas las desgracias de este. Estuvo mucho tiempo despierto, acostado de espaldas, atrapado en sus pensamientos intentando reconciliar el sueño, pero cada intento era un fracaso total.

-"Maldita sea, no puedo dormir y estoy aburrido, no se que hacer, pero ahora que lo recuerdo, les prometí a las chicas tener su ropa lista antes de mañana, bueno creo que es tiempo de trabajar"-Pensaba Foxy para luego pararse de su cama y llevar la ropa de las chicas a su lavadora-"Bueno, nunca he lavado ropa que no sea mía, pero que tan difícil puede ser lavar"-Dicho esto Foxy se quedo despierto toda la noche, mientras limpiaba la ropa para pasar el rato.

Pero aún haciendo esto, le era muy difícil olvidar las imágenes de sus pesadillas, y para empeorarlo todo, pensaba que nunca podría llegar a tener algo con la chica de sus sus sueños, ahora el esta sumergido en un mar de pensamientos y emociones que nuca podrá controlar.

Continuara...

**Bueno hasta aquí el capitulo de hoy mis queridos lectores, no olviden dejar sus reviews de como les ha parecido el capitulo de hoy que siempre se agradecen y que siempre leo,espero que les haya gustado, y también espero que les este gustando este fic, yo me despido y nos vemos en la próxima, hasta pronto, bye bye.**


	19. El final de una larga noche

**Wazzup familia del fanfic, aquí les traigo un nuevo capitulo de este fic que ustedes quieren y aman con todo su corazón, y bueno hoy no tengo nada que decir como usualmente lo hago al principio del fic, solo que lo disfruten y espero que les este gustando mucho, gracias por sus comentarios y yo aquí ya no los entretengo y los dejo solos con el nuevo capitulo de hoy, disfruten :).**

**Capitulo anterior:**

Minutos después, Foxy dejo de llorar y su respiración volvió a la normalidad, dejo de sentirse mal y poco a poco fue recuperando su aliento, hasta volver a la normalidad.

-"Qué demonios fue eso, normalmente mis pesadillas no son así, siempre eran las mismas, en las que se repetía la misma escena en la que encontré a mi hermano, y en las que volvía a ver ese rostro siniestro frente a frente, pero ahora este se sintió tan real que ni siquiera quiero volver a acordarme de el, antes sabía perfectamente que eran sueños por lo que se me hacía fácil despertarme, pero ahora fue mas difícil de lo normal, que es lo que me esta pasando"-Pensaba Foxy para luego golpear de nuevo la pared pero ahora en tono de preocupación y desesperación y no ira como la última vez, pero antes de hacerlo se pudo percatar de que su mano estaba vendada y de que le dolía mucho y de un momento a otro recordó que esa noche no estaba solo,recordó que sus amigos estaban durmiendo en el mismo techo que el, por lo cual decidió regresar al cuarto en donde había despertado.

Cuando llego ahí, se pudo dar cuenta de algo que no vio antes de salir corriendo de la habitación, pudo ver a Chica durmiendo en los pies de la cama, sentada en una silla junto con su pirata Foxy.

-"Se ve tan linda cuando duerme"-Pensó Foxy, mientras la veía con una leve sonrisa-"Pero, ahora dudo que ella sienta algo por mí, después de que la vi con Freddy, ahora pienso que en que sería mejor que ella decida con quien salir, no la puedo obligar a que ella me ame, y también creo que sera mejor que me aleje de ella y de los demás, como lo he hecho todos estos años antes de que llegara, no puedo permitir que les suceda algo como lo ocurrió en ese sueño, todo se sentía tan real, que ahora se me va a ser difícil olvidar algo como eso, creo que es una buena opción dejarlos a todos y no volver a involucrarme con ellos para evitar que ocurra lo que vi en mi sueño, pero y que tal si no fue un sueño, y que tal si lo que vi era el futuro, no estoy seguro, pero lo que es importante ahora es controlarme, ya que no quiero que un accidente pase como lo hizo hace años, pero ahora lo mas importa es dormir, llevare a Chica a mi cama"-Después de que Foxy pensara esto, cargo a Chica entre sus manos y se la llevo a su cuarto, en donde se encontraba Bonbon durmiendo muy pasivamente en su cama.

La bajo cuidadosamente y la dejo a un lado de Bonbon, acostada en la cama, pero antes de salir del lugar, Foxy respiro profundo y beso a Chica en la mejilla sin que ella se diera cuenta, cosa que lo sonrojo un poco.

La noche era muy larga y a Foxy le costaba dormir por el temor a tener ese sueño de nuevo, y ver todas las desgracias de este. Estuvo mucho tiempo despierto, acostado de espaldas, atrapado en sus pensamientos intentando reconciliar el sueño, pero cada intento era un fracaso total.

-"Maldita sea, no puedo dormir y estoy aburrido, no se que hacer, pero ahora que lo recuerdo, les prometí a las chicas tener su ropa lista antes de mañana, bueno creo que es tiempo de trabajar"-Pensaba Foxy para luego pararse de su cama y llevar la ropa de las chicas a su lavadora-"Bueno, nunca he lavado ropa que no sea mía, pero que tan difícil puede ser lavar"-Dicho esto Foxy se quedo despierto toda la noche, mientras limpiaba la ropa para pasar el rato.

Pero aún haciendo esto, le era muy difícil olvidar las imágenes de sus pesadillas, y para empeorarlo todo, pensaba que nunca podría llegar a tener algo con la chica de sus sus sueños, ahora el esta sumergido en un mar de pensamientos y emociones que nuca podrá controlar.

**Capitulo nuevo:**

Foxy seguía atorado en sus pensamientos, recordando su triste pasado y esa oscura pesadilla, pensando en todo lo que tuvo que pasar en su infancia, la perdida de su hermano, la disolución de su familia, todos los amigos que perdió y de todos de los que se alejo, solo porque el pensaba que ellos estarían a salvo sin estar a lado, misma decisión que pensaba volver a ser, pero ahora alejándose de sus nuevos amigos y de su amor. Pasaban las horas y lo único que se escuchaba era el sonido de la lavadora, con Foxy sentado a un lado de esta, el estaba cansado e intentaba de todo para no dormir, ya que tenía miedo de volver a ver esas horribles escenas de nuevo, hizo de todo y bebió de todo hasta el punto de dejar toda su playera llena de sudor, pero este no pudo mas y sus ojos, los cuáles le estaban pesando demasiado, se cerraron por completo y quedo profundamente dormido.

La noche paso y nuestro amigos comenzaban a despertarse poco a poco, primero Freddy y Bonnie quienes estaban durmiendo en la sala, fueron los primeros a los que los rayos del sol toco sus rostros, despertando con dificultad los dos lograron abrir sus ojos por completo, luego de ellos siguieron las chicas, quienes dormían muy plácidamente en el cuarto de Foxy.

-"Ahhh, Foxy"-Dijo Chica soltando un breve bostezo luego de despertarse y notar que ya no estaba con su pirata en el otro cuarto, estaba en el la habitación de el y a un lado de ella estaba su amiga Bonbon, quien no tenía interés por despertarse.

Cuando ella vio esto, agito a su amiga para despertarla, pero por mas que lo hacia no funcionaba, hasta que en un punto de desesperación de Chica, se levantó, fue directo al baño, tomo una cubeta que lleno con agua y regreso a la habitación con el balde entre sus manos.

-"Espero, que me perdones algún día por esto"-Dijo Chica para después soltar el agua de la cubeta sobre su amiga, haciendo que esta se despertara muy asustada.

-"Pe-pero que, por que hiciste esto, no me podías despertar como los demás"-Se quejo Bonbon enojado y toda húmeda.

-"Lo intente, pero por mas que lo hacía, tu me ignorabas mas"-Dijo Chica ahora quejándose ella.

-"Pero aún así no tenías que echarme toda una cubeta llena, tan solo bastaba con un vaso"

-"Y si lo hubiera hecho, tu no te estarías quejando?"

-"Bueno, es que, es que, eso no importa, tu no tenias derecho por arrojarme eso"

-"Entonces de que otra forma ibas a despertarte, si tienes el sueño mas profundo que otra cosa"

Después de su discusión, un silencio incomodo se adueño del lugar, mientras las dos amigas se miraban fijamente con algo de enojo, eso hasta que Bonbon decidiera hablar.

-"Te paso esta pero solo por esta vez , solo porque hasta mi hermano me ha dicho lo mismo de que tengo sueños profundos"-Dijo Bonbon perdonando a su amiga-"Pero ahora tienes que ir por mi ropa, ya que estando toda mojada no puedo bajar, ya que mi hermano y Freddy están haya abajo"-Incluyo Bonbon luego de ser mojada por su amiga, mientras se cruzaba de manos para tapar sus atributos. ( Para los que no entienden piensen bien, teniendo solo una playera como ropa y estando toda empapada, los que entendieron entendieron).

-"Esta bien, creo que es justo"-Dijo Chica caminando para después ser detenida por Bonbon.

-"Espera, antes que bajes, cuando llegaste aquí y como esta Foxy"-Pregunto Bonbon, mientras aún se cubría con sus brazos.

-"Si te soy sincera no lo se, lo último que recuerdo fue que me quede dormida a un lado de Foxy y hoy en la mañana desperté aquí"-Dijo Chica.

-"Estas segura de que no recuerdas nada"-Pregunto Bonbon.

Chica, a la pregunta de su amiga, no dijo nada y solo negó con la cabeza para después marcharse a la planta inferior de la casa. Cuando ella bajo, lo primero que pudo notar fue a sus dos amigos Bonnie y Freddy, quienes estaban hablando del mismo tema de ayer en la noche el cuál se trataba de la fuerza de Foxy.

-"Es imposible que alguien normal, pueda hacer una gran grieta a la pared como la de anoche, por lo cuál dudo que tengas razón"-Dijo Freddy algo inseguro a su amigo Bonnie.

-"Tienes razón, por lo cual solo no queda una única opción..."-Dijo Bonnie para después levantar sus brazos separados a la altura de su boca, y abrir sus manos para después decir-"Aliens"- Dijo Bonnie en tono de broma y algo ridícula.

Después de que Bonnie dijera esto, los dos amigos se echaron a reír, mientra que en lo alto de las escaleras Chica los estaba observando con una sonrisa en su dibujada de su boca. Hasta que decidió bajar para encontrarse con sus amigos y saludarlos.

-"Jeje, buenos días chicos"-Saludo Chica en un tono alegre.

-"Hola Chica, como has dormido, y que pasa con Foxy, ya se encuentra bien?"-Pregunto Bonnie algo preocupado y aterrorizado por el accidente de ayer.

-"No estoy segura de como se encuentre, quise pasar a ver como se encontraba, pero decidí dejarlo dormir un poco mas"-Respondió Chica con mas preocupación.

-"Espera"-Interrumpió Freddy-"Como que quisiste pasar, no habías dormido junto a el anoche".

-"Eso hice, me quede dormida a un lado de él, pero cuando desperté esta mañana estaba en su cuarto junto a Bonbon"-Dijo de nuevo Chica con un tono algo nervioso.

-"Bueno, mientras el se encuentre mejor, tu puedes estar tranquila"-Agrego Bonnie arreglando el animo a su amiga Chica-"Y apropósito, cambiando de tema, sigue durmiendo mi hermana o por que bajaste tu sola"

-"Bueno, digamos que hubo un pequeño accidente, ya que Bonbon no despertaba y tuve que echarle un bote de agua de la llave"-Dijo Chica algo avergonzado-"Y es por eso que ella no bajo, ya que digamos que se le notan sus..."-Dijo Chica muy avergonzada y muy roja por lo que estaba contando, pero al escuchar esto hizo que Bonnie se sonrojara mucho, pues era su hermana, y con Freddy, hizo que el se la imaginara de ese forma haciendo que se le saliera, otra vez, mucha sangre por la nariz y cayera desmayado.

-" No era necesario tanto detalle, bastaba con que no dijeras que estaba empapada, pero bueno, ya te entendí, bajaste por su ropa y la tuya, verdad"-Pregunto Bonnie con la cara muy roja para después apuntar a una puerta de la casa y decir-"Ahí se debe de encontrar su ropa, en ese cuarto si no me equivoco"

-"Gracias Bonnie"-Dijo Chica para después dirigirse a la puerta que apuntaba Bonnie.

-"No hay de que"-Logro responder Bonnie-"Genial, ahora me va a costar despertar a Freddy"-Se dijo el mismo al ver el cuerpo de su amigo tirado en el suelo, pero en vez de despertarlo, Bonnie aprovecho el momento para dejarlo en el sillón y para después sacar un plumón negro y pintar sobre toda su cara mientras tomaba fotos con su celular.

Chica seguía caminando hasta llegar a la puerta y después abrirla con mucho cuidado y entrar a al lugar, pero cuando entro lo primero que vio fue a Foxy, quien estaba sentado en una silla durmiendo, mientras estaba recostado junto a una mesa cercana a el, y a un lado suyo se encontraba su ropa limpia en una cesta. Cuando ella vio esto, se acerco lo mas cauteloso que pudo hacia Foxy, mientras ella lo veía con una sonrisa en su rostro, ya que le alegraba que su pirata se encontrara mejor que anoche, así que se acerco a su rostro muy lentamente a el, acerco sus labios (O mejor dicho pico) a su rostro y le dio un tierno beso en su mejilla, segundos después se separo de el, tomo la ropa y se fue, de regreso con su amiga Bonbon, asegurándose de que el no se despertara. Minutos después de esto, Chica regreso con su amiga, a quien le dio su ropa y no tardaran mucho en ponerse su ropa limpia y bajar junto con los chicos y verlos hablar de nuevo, pero ahora lo que estaban viendo, no eran sus típicas charlas de las cuáles los dos siempre se reían, ahora Freddy estaba muy molesto con Bonnie, quién se reía a pesar de ser regañado por su amigo.

-"Tranquilízate Freddy, fue solo una pequeña broma"-Decía en tono de broma Bonnie.

-"Como quieres que me tranquilice, me pintaste toda el rostro y luego me tomas fotos para mandárselas a todos tus contactos"-Replico el muy enojado de Freddy.

-"Pero hasta tu lo tienes que admitir que fue muy divertido"-Seguía Bonnie con su tono de tonto.

Pero esto no resulto tan divertido para cierto oso, el cuál se enojo demasiado y se abalanzo en contra de su amigo muy enfurecido, Chica por otro lado, ya sabía que Bonnie era un imán para los golpes, ya que todos querían sacarle los dientes a el, así que no intento nada para evitar la peles, hasta que recordó que Foxy aún seguía durmiendo en la habitación de alado a ellos, así que intento parar su pelea.

-"Oigan pueden parar de pelear, esta no es su casa y puede que rompan algo"-Demando Chica pero ninguno de los dos le hizo caso y siguieron peleando, hasta que llego un momento en el que ella se enojo demasiado y antes de ellos siguieran con su pelea ella los jalo de la oreja a los dos y terminaron de pelear.

-"Escuchen, esta no es su casa es la de Foxy, así que mas vale que se detengan antes de que rompan algo y Foxy los mate"-Reclamaba Chica con los dos amigos sujetos de las orejas, quienes solo asintieron su cabeza mientras se quejaban por el dolor.

Al poco tiempo Bonbon ya estaba lista y Chica también, ellas dos dejaron las playeras que Foxy les había prestado en su cuarto, ya todos estaban listos para irse a sus respectivos hogares, pero el único problema era que estaban muy lejos de estas, con Bonbon y Bonnie no era gran problema ya que vivían muy cerca y traían dinero para pedir un taxi. Esto solo dejo a Freddy y a Chica con la única opción de irse caminando, también tuvieron la opción de pedirle a Foxy que les hiciera el favor de dejarlos, pero su estado no era muy bueno como para conducir y tampoco lo querían molestar ya que aún estaba durmiendo, o eso es lo que ellos creían.

Foxy poco a poco estaba abriendo sus ojos, el sol le daba a todo su rostro, por lo cuál le fue difícil notar que estaba durmiendo sentado, con su cabeza reposada en sus manos en una mesa en frente de el, poco a poco logro adaptarse a luz de sol hasta el punto de que su visión volviera a la normalidad, lo primero que hizo fue voltear a ver todos lados para darse una idea de en donde se encontraba, hasta que recapacito y pudo recordar todo lo que paso, desde el momento en el que su pesadilla se torno mas oscura hasta la parte que hizo que el estallara de furia, al pensar que a Chica le gustaba Freddy, aunque esto último no sea cierto, el no lo sabía y con solo pensar en eso, hacía que el sintiera su corazón roto, lleno de unos increíbles celos y mucha furia, pero antes de que se repitiera lo de anoche, Foxy logro tomar a tiempo el control de su cuerpo, de momento, para evitar otra accidente como el de ayer, pero esto evito que volviera a sentir esa furia, pero aun sentía un gran dolor en su pecho.

-"Maldita sea, ese sueño, por que ese sueño, pero eso no es lo peor, lo peor fue el ver a la chica de la cuál estoy enamorado, con Freddy, pero que pasa si lo que vi era mentira, no se, todo esto es tan confuso, tengo miedo por ese sueño, y ahora estoy en mar de emociones por ver esa escena de anoche, no se que hacer, ahora si que estoy perdido"-Pensaba Foxy, pero luego volteo a ver un reloj de pared que tenía colgado, y cuando lo miro se dio cuenta de que eran mas de las 10:00 am-" Vaya, si que estoy cansado, sera mejor que lleve a todos a sus casas"-Dijo para después irse a buscar a sus amigo, los cuales ya no estaban, busco por toda su casa, hasta que encontró una nota, que estaba escrita con la letra de Chica la cual decía:

_Foxy, espero que ahora te encuentres mejor, no te preocupes por nosotros, lo mas probable es que ahora que estés leyendo esto, todos nosotros ya estemos en nuestras casas, no te queríamos despertar ya que parece que estabas agotado y no queríamos molestar, pero aun así gracias por dejarnos pasar la noche en tu casa, nos divertimos mucho, espero que te encuentres mejor y nos vemos en dos días, gracias_

_Firma Chica_

Cuando Foxy termino de leer esto, se sintió un poco al saber que sus amigos se encontraban mejor, pero este decidió ir a buscarlos para llevarlos a su casa esperando que no estén muy lejos. Foxy subió lo mas rápido que pudo a su cuarto, se quito la camisa con la cuál había dormido y se puso la primera playera que encontró, y fue directamente a la puerta de la entrada, para su suerte o mala suerte, solo basto con abrir la puerta unos centímetros para ver a sus amigos quienes eran Chica y Freddy, lo cuáles se caminaban juntos en la calle a unos metros de la casa de Foxy, los cuales iban con una sonrisa en sus rostros, parecían una pareja feliz, lo cuál hizo que Foxy se confundiera de nuevo, haciéndolo sentir el mismo dolor de su pecho, pero ahora mucho peor.

Continuara...

**Hasta aquí el episodio de hoy, y no se preocupen, ya se que estoy poniendo muchas escenas de Freddy x Chica, pero no se preocupen, este fic es 100% Foxica, junto con Freddy x Bonbon ( No se si esta pareja tiene nombre o no, pero si acaso tiene les agradecería que me escribieran), yo me despido y nos vemos en otro capitulo, bye bye.**

**PD1: Antes de terminar, se que a nadie le importara esto, pero en días próximos en mi perfil pondré mi twitter, no mi twitter personal, si no uno que hice para esta página, si leyeron esto se los agradezco y pónganse al tanto en mi perfil ya que en twitter pondré cuando voy a subir el siguiente capítulo y otras cosas.**

**PD2: Para terminar, es posible que en el siguiente capítulo haya un salto de tiempo de unas dos semanas, esto por que, digamos que esto es para evitar que se alarguen mas lo capítulos, ya que si se dieron cuenta me gusta dejarlos en suspenso :).**

**Bye bye.**


	20. La decisión de alejarse de los amigos

**Wazzup familia del fanfic, ya con un estúpido y sensual twita que esta mi perfil en la parte de hasta abajo (inserte un baile, entre sensual y muy raro), se que a nadie le importa eso pero lo digo por si acaso jeje, aquí les traigo otro capitulo de este fic que se que a todos ustedes les gusta mucho, y que lo han estado esperando con todo su corazón y alma, y que cuando lo ven, vomitan arcoíris y lamen la pantalla, (ok no, pero se que en el fondo, muy pero muy dentro de ustedes quieren hacer eso XD ) , pero bueno, dejando mis estupideces a un lado, yo, como siempre digo, no los entretengo mas, y los dejo solos con el nuevo capitulo de este fic nos vemos y disfruten de la lectura.**

**PD: Resubí este episodio debido a que hubo un problema del cuál no quiero mencionar, porque ni lo quiero recordar, pero ya esta arreglado jeje**

**Capitulo anterior:**

Al poco tiempo Bonbon ya estaba lista y Chica también, ellas dos dejaron las playeras que Foxy les había prestado en su cuarto, ya todos estaban listos para irse a sus respectivos hogares, pero el único problema era que estaban muy lejos de estas, con Bonbon y Bonnie no era gran problema ya que vivían muy cerca y traían dinero para pedir un taxi. Esto solo dejo a Freddy y a Chica con la única opción de irse caminando, también tuvieron la opción de pedirle a Foxy que les hiciera el favor de dejarlos, pero su estado no era muy bueno como para conducir y tampoco lo querían molestar ya que aún estaba durmiendo, o eso es lo que ellos creían.

Foxy poco a poco estaba abriendo sus ojos, el sol le daba a todo su rostro, por lo cuál le fue difícil notar que estaba durmiendo sentado, con su cabeza reposada en sus manos en una mesa en frente de el, poco a poco logro adaptarse a luz de sol hasta el punto de que su visión volviera a la normalidad, lo primero que hizo fue voltear a ver todos lados para darse una idea de en donde se encontraba, hasta que recapacito y pudo recordar todo lo que paso, desde el momento en el que su pesadilla se torno mas oscura hasta la parte que hizo que el estallara de furia, al pensar que a Chica le gustaba Freddy, aunque esto último no sea cierto, el no lo sabía y con solo pensar en eso, hacía que el sintiera su corazón roto, lleno de unos increíbles celos y mucha furia, pero antes de que se repitiera lo de anoche, Foxy logro tomar a tiempo el control de su cuerpo, de momento, para evitar otra accidente como el de ayer, pero esto evito que volviera a sentir esa furia, pero aun sentía un gran dolor en su pecho.

-"Maldita sea, ese sueño, por que ese sueño, pero eso no es lo peor, lo peor fue el ver a la chica de la cuál estoy enamorado, con Freddy, pero que pasa si lo que vi era mentira, no se, todo esto es tan confuso, tengo miedo por ese sueño, y ahora estoy en mar de emociones por ver esa escena de anoche, no se que hacer, ahora si que estoy perdido"-Pensaba Foxy, pero luego volteo a ver un reloj de pared que tenía colgado, y cuando lo miro se dio cuenta de que eran mas de las 10:00 am-" Vaya, si que estoy cansado, sera mejor que lleve a todos a sus casas"-Dijo para después irse a buscar a sus amigo, los cuales ya no estaban, busco por toda su casa, hasta que encontró una nota, que estaba escrita con la letra de Chica la cual decía:

_Foxy, espero que ahora te encuentres mejor, no te preocupes por nosotros, lo mas probable es que ahora que estés leyendo esto, todos nosotros ya estemos en nuestras casas, no te queríamos despertar ya que parece que estabas agotado y no queríamos molestar, pero aun así gracias por dejarnos pasar la noche en tu casa, nos divertimos mucho, espero que te encuentres mejor y nos vemos en dos días, gracias_

_Firma Chica_

Cuando Foxy termino de leer esto, se sintió un poco mejor al saber que sus amigos se encontraban bien, pero este decidió ir a buscarlos para llevarlos a su casa esperando que no estén muy lejos. Foxy subió lo mas rápido que pudo a su cuarto, se quito la camisa con la cuál había dormido y se puso la primera playera que encontró, y fue directamente a la puerta de la entrada, para su suerte o mala suerte, solo basto con abrir la puerta unos centímetros para ver a sus amigos quienes eran Chica y Freddy, lo cuáles se caminaban juntos en la calle a unos metros de la casa de Foxy, los cuales iban con una sonrisa en sus rostros, parecían una pareja feliz, lo cuál hizo que Foxy se confundiera de nuevo, haciéndolo sentir el mismo dolor de su pecho, pero ahora mucho peor.

**Capitulo nuevo:**

Foxy por el dolor, cayo al suelo, sintiéndose algo triste, al parecer, para el, sus sospechas eran ciertas, el pensaba que había perdido la batalla por el amor a Chica y ella se había quedado con Freddy, pero ahora lo peor estaba por venir. Otra vez volvió a sentir esa sensación de homicida, esa sensación se estaba apoderando de el nuevamente, el intentaba resistirla, pero por mas que lo hacía mas empeoraba su situación, y el dolor de su pecho se transmitía a través de todo su cuerpo, el mismo dolor que sentía ayer en la noche, fue el mismo que sentía en esos mismos momento, lo mismo de aquella noche se repitió, todo menos el desmayo, por alguna razón Foxy logró aguantar esta vez y no cayó desmayado, ahora pudo mantenerse despierto, e intento volver a estar de pie apoyándose de un mesa cercana a el, logro estar parado, pero ahora sus piernas temblaban demasiado y no tardó mucho para volver a caer, volvió a pararse pero ahora asegurándose de no volver a caer sujetándose mas fuerte de la misma mesa con una mano y con la otra se sujeto a la pared.

**_POV de Foxy._**

Maldita sea, esta no esta pasando de nuevo, por que ahora por que en este momento. PORQUE, maldito Freddy,el tiene la culpa, lo voy a matar, no, mejor lo voy torturar, si, lo voy a ser sufrir tanto, que desee la muerte, el tiene la culpa por quitarme a la única persona importante en mi vida, me la va a pagar de una vez y por todas.-Tono maniático.

No, contrólate,no pierdas la cabeza, tu puedes solo aguanta una vez mas.

Es inútil, mierda, no puedo seguir así para siempre, por mas que trato de mantener este sentimiento de ira en mi interior, siempre logra volver mas fuerte, si sigo así puede que dañe mi cuerpo y lo poco de cordura que me queda. Are lo que sea para que se evite otro accidente como el último, y para hacerlo, me tendré que alejar de todos, como lo hacia antes de que llegara Chica, pero ahora tendré que ser mas drástico, si quiero que todos estén a salvo, tendré que hacerlo, alejarlos de mí y alejarme de ellos a como de lugar.

**_Fin del POV de Foxy._**

Foxy había tomado la decisión de no volver a hablarles a ninguno de ellos, ni siquiera a Chica, la única persona que después de muchos años, pudo devolverle lo poco que le quedaba de felicidad. Pero aún después de estar seguro de esto, el todavía tenía la pregunta de que si lo que iba a ser era correcto, después de todo eran los únicos amigos que el tenía y alejarse de ellos era su única opción.

Mientras tanto, a unas calles de la casa de Foxy, Chica y Freddy iban caminando tranquilos a sus respectivos hogares mientras hablaban para pasar el tiempo, Freddy le pedía ayuda a ella, para declararle su amor a su amiga Bonbon, mientras que Chica, le decía sobre el amor que sentía hacia el capitán Foxy y tampoco se quedaba atrás en pedirle consejos a Freddy para conquistarlo mas rápido, ya que después de todo, el llevaba mas tiempo que ella trabajando junto a su capitán, y de seguro tenía que saber algo sobre el.

-"No puedo creer que enserio sientas algo hacia Foxy, es sorprendente"-Dijo algo sorprendido Freddy.

-"Oye que tiene de malo, es decir, tenemos muchas cosas en común, el es lindo, atractivo y a sufrido mucho en toda su vida"-Esto último que dijo Chica la hizo sentirse un poco mal, ya que recordó como lo trató el primer día que lo vio.

-"Bueno, creo que es justo que te de unos consejos a cambio de otros, no te parece?"-Agregó Freddy con una sonrisa.

-"Me parece bien, primero yo"-Dijo Chica acercándose un poco a su amigo Freddy-"A Bonbon le gusta tu voz, así que si le dedica una canción tal vez ella este mas que contenta contigo".

-"De acuerdo, ahora voy yo... un segundo, a Bon le gusta mi voz"-Se interrumpió Freddy a si mismo cuando dijo escucho esto, pero Chica solo lo miro con una cara un tanto seria, cuando el vio esto respondió al instante-"Oh, cierto perdón, a Foxy le gusta mucho la comida, creo que su comida preferida son las pizzas, ya que le recuerdan mucho a su hermano antes de morir, así que si le cocinas algo especial para el, tal vez y lo puedas enamorar más"

Y así estuvieron uno por uno, dándose consejos para enamorar al otro, hasta que Chica se le ocurrió darle un consejo muy útil, o eso es lo que ella pensaba, a su amigo Freddy.

-"Y una ultima cosa para ser novio de Bonbon"-Dijo Chica, mientras que Freddy la miraba con una cara de desentendido-"Deja de ser un pervertido"-Dijo Chica con un tono muy serio.

-"Que! , yo no soy ningún pervertido, soy tonto, que eso es otra cosa"-Dijo Freddy hasta que recapacito sus propias palabra-"Un minuto, olvido lo anterior dicho, pero no soy ningún pervertido"-Seguía insistiendo Freddy, pero Chica solo lo miraba con una seria (para los que no entendieron, es la típica mirada acosadora que no cree nada de lo que digas pr mas que le digas lo contrario).

-"Si no eres un "pervertido", entonces por que te desmayaste y casi te desangras cuando me viste a mi y a Bonbon, con la playera de Foxy, o por que te pusiste todo rojo cuando me viste, o cuando les dije a ti y a Bonnie, sobre el estado en el que se encontraba Bonbon esta mañana"-Dijo Chica con mas razón que nunca, dejando al pobre de Freddy sin palabras.

-"Yo no tengo la culpa de que Bonnie, haya manchado mi limpia e inocente mente, además yo no era el único, también Foxy y Bonnie se pusieron así"-Respondió Freddy con un leve rubor en su cara.

-"Si, pero por lo menos ellos, si tienen algo de respeto por nosotras y no se nos quedan mirando, como alguien quien tengo delante mía y se llama FREDDY"-Grito Chica con un gran enojo. (tanto enojo que se le podía ver el fuego en sus ojos violetas xD).

-"Esta bien, además ya me disculpe contigo, que mas quieres que haga por ti"-Agregó Freddy algo asustado, por como le había gritado Chica.

-"Ok, tienes suerte que sea bondadosa"

-"Eso lo dudo"-Susurro Freddy.

Mientras ellos dos seguían caminando, Chica le contaba lo que tenía que hacer para que lo disculpare, pero entre mas decía ella, mas nervioso y preocupado se ponía Freddy.

-"Todo eso tengo que hacer?"-Dijo Freddy algo nervioso.

-"Por favor, no creo que se tan difícil decirle a Bonbon todo lo que sientes por ella de una vez, y tampoco creo que sea nada difícil que me ayudes con Foxy"-Dijo algo seria Chica mientras veía a Freddy.

-"Y si me niego que?"-Agregó Freddy nervioso y asustado.

-"Si te niegas, les diré a todos que eres un pervertido y subiré las imágenes que Bonnie me envió, a internet"-Dijo Chica con un tono tierno de maldad.

-"Esta bien, solo prométeme que después de esto obligaras a Bonnie de borrarlas"-Dijo Freddy sintiéndose con la espalda en la pared sin otra cosa que defenderse.

Cuando Freddy dijo esto, Chica acepto, aunque ella sabía que no sería capaz de hacerle algo tan cruel a uno de sus amigos, pero mientras el no lo sepa ella estará feliz, además le pareció una buena broma. Tardaron un poco pero llegaron a la primer casa que era la de Chica, Freddy se despidió de ella y continuo el rumbo para llegar a su casa, mientras ella solo subía hasta el edificio, para luego llegar a su departamento, pero cuando ella llego, lo primero que vio era el pequeño buzón que tenía en su puerta, en el cuál se encontraban de nuevo, los papeles que le advertían sobre todo lo que ella debía y el poco tiempo que le quedaba o si no la irían a desalojar, quitandole su único hogar.

Cuando ella vio esto, no pudo evitar sentirse mal, ya que lo que le pagaban no era suficiente como para pagar todo eso, y que al parecer nunca lo iría a pagar ya que solo le quedaban menos de tres semanas y era un número grande el que ella debía. Pero ella, a pesar de esto, logro mantenerse optimista, intentando ver el lado bueno de la situación aunque no tuviera ninguno. El día transcurrió normal con la típica rutina que siempre tiene Chica, el cuál no tenía mucho misterio, era lo básico de cualquier persona normal, limpiar su departamento, comprar algunas cosas, preparar la comida, ver algo de tele, ducharse, lo típico. El día avanzo rápido, tanto que de un momento a otro el sol desapareció, dejando a la luna en todo su esplendor, haciendo que Chica se sintiera un poco cansada y se fuera a dormir.

**2 Días después.**

El fin de semana había acabado y empezaba la semana con el típico día que todos odian, un lunes, Chica aún seguía durmiendo muy tranquila en su cama, ni los rayos del sol la despertaban y eso que le estaban dando en todo su bello rostro, pero a ella no le importo esto y solo se cubrió la cabeza con sus sabanas, ni mucho menos la alarma muy ruidosa de su celular la despertaba, Chica solo lo agarro y quito la alarma para dormir lo que para ella eran unos cinco minutos, hasta que un tiempo después decidió que ya era hora de despertarse.

-"Ahhh"-Bostezo mientras con algo de dificultad se levantaba de su cama-"Si que estaba cansada pero es tiempo de ir a trabajar"-Dijo ella, tomo su celular el cuál estaba en una mesa cerca a su cama, pero se llevo una gran sorpresa al encenderlo y ver la hora que estaba marcaba, el cuál era mas de las 11:00 y ella entraba a trabajar a la 11:30 por lo cuál se sorprendió mucho, ya que el restaurante no estaba nada cerca de su hogar-"Mierda, voy a llegar tarde tarde, necesito vestirme lo mas rápido posible, no podre desayunar nada, maldición, maldito teléfono no me despertó y ahora por su culpa llegara muy tarde a trabajar"-Decía, dándole la culpa a su celular.

Intento hacer todo lo mas rápido que podía, se puso la primera playera y el primer pantalón que encontró, tomo el bolso en donde llevaría su celular, dinero, entro otras cosas y salió corriendo, fuera de su departamento después de cerrarlo bien con llave, corrió lo mas rápido que pudo afuera del edificio para buscar un taxi, pero para su suerte se encontró con alguien mas, el cuál era Foxy quien estaba en su auto conduciendo para el la pizzeria. Cuando ella lo vió se sintió muy aliviada ya que pensó que el la podía llevar.

-"Hey Foxy, puedo ir contigo"-Grito Chica a Foxy, pero este no le presto ni la mas mínima atención y continuo con su camino.

_**POV de Chica.**_

Que extraño, Foxy no me hizo caso, creo que no grite lo bastante fuerte como para que el me escuchara o sera que me ignoró, no lo se, creo que no me escucho, pero extrañamente tenía una cara de preocupación y tristeza, que le habrá pasado, tendrá algo que ver con lo que le sucedió el viernes en su casa, espero que este bien y que no le este pasando nada malo.

Pero ahora tengo un problema mayor, ahora que hago para llegar al trabajo, ya que estoy muy atrasada y no llegare a tiempo.

_**Fin de POV de Chica.**_

Ella volvió a mirar el reloj en su teléfono, eran las 11:10, estaba muy claro que no iba a llegar a tiempo, pero otro vez la suerte estuvo de su lado y paso un taxi segundos después de esto, se apresuro a entrar al auto y también para dar la dirección del local, y en unos segundos el auto ya estaba avanzando con rumbo a Freddy's fazbear pizza, pero aún estando en el auto, ella aún seguía muy nerviosa por no llegar temprano.

Continuara...

**Bueno chicos y chicas, hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy, espero que les haya gustado mucho, perdón si es algo corto, pero como ya lo he dicho, no tengo mucho tiempo y apenas logre escribir, pero por lo menos pude lograr traerles este nuevo episodio, y con eso estoy de feliz de poderles haber cumplido con un nuevo episodio, dejen sus reviews que siempre se les agradece y siempre los leo, siganme en mi estúpido y sensual : twiter **** /Eyilesjack , en donde daré una que otra noticia, etc, yo me despido hasta aquí, no sin antes darles un pequeño anuncio, spoiler o como le quieran llamarle, del próximo episodio, el cuál va a volver mangle y habrá otro salto de tiempo pero mas grande, yo me despido y nos vemos, bye bye.**


	21. Conducta extraña, y una noticia

**Wazzup familia del fanfiction, aquí les traigo un nuevo capitulo de este fic que ha todos ustedes les gusta, y que cada vez que subo un nuevo episodio ustedes gritan y lloran de la emoción (Ok, tal vez no), pero, antes de empezar el fic, quiero pedirles perdón si los ilusione con otro capitulo nuevo, cuando en verdad había resubido el anterior a este episodio, no diré la razón por la cuál la resubí, ya que fue una estupidez y no quiero que la escuchen, pero que se le puede hacer?, la vida aveces es te trata como excremento, pero uno tiene que salir adelante, yo no los entretengo mas y los dejo con el nuevo episodio. (Síganme en mi sensual twitter el cuál esta en el capitulo anterior o también en mi perfil hasta abajo) jeje, sorry por el spam.**

**Capitulo anterior:**

**2 Días después.**

El fin de semana había acabado y empezaba la semana con el típico día que todos odian, un lunes, Chica aún seguía durmiendo muy tranquila en su cama, ni los rayos del sol la despertaban y eso que le estaban dando en todo su bello rostro, pero a ella no le importo esto y solo se cubrió la cabeza con sus sabanas, ni mucho menos la alarma muy ruidosa de su celular la despertaba, Chica solo lo agarro y quito la alarma para dormir lo que para ella eran unos cinco minutos, hasta que un tiempo después decidió que ya era hora de despertarse.

-"Ahhh"-Bostezo mientras con algo de dificultad se levantaba de su cama-"Si que estaba cansada pero es tiempo de ir a trabajar"-Dijo ella, tomo su celular el cuál estaba en una mesa cerca a su cama, pero se llevo una gran sorpresa al encenderlo y ver la hora que estaba marcaba, el cuál era mas de las 11:00 y ella entraba a trabajar a la 11:30 por lo cuál se sorprendió mucho, ya que el restaurante no estaba nada cerca de su hogar-"Mierda, voy a llegar tarde tarde, necesito vestirme lo mas rápido posible, no podre desayunar nada, maldición, maldito teléfono no me despertó y ahora por su culpa llegara muy tarde a trabajar"-Decía, dándole la culpa a su celular.

Intento hacer todo lo mas rápido que podía, se puso la primera playera y el primer pantalón que encontró, tomo el bolso en donde llevaría su celular, dinero, entro otras cosas y salió corriendo, fuera de su departamento después de cerrarlo bien con llave, corrió lo mas rápido que pudo afuera del edificio para buscar un taxi, pero para su suerte se encontró con alguien mas, el cuál era Foxy quien estaba en su auto conduciendo para el la pizzeria. Cuando ella lo vió se sintió muy aliviada ya que pensó que el la podía llevar.

-"Hey Foxy, puedo ir contigo"-Grito Chica a Foxy, pero este no le presto ni la mas mínima atención y continuo con su camino.

_**POV de Chica.**_

Que extraño, Foxy no me hizo caso, creo que no grite lo bastante fuerte como para que el me escuchara o sera que me ignoró, no lo se, creo que no me escucho, pero extrañamente tenía una cara de preocupación y tristeza, que le habrá pasado, tendrá algo que ver con lo que le sucedió el viernes en su casa, espero que este bien y que no le este pasando nada malo.

Pero ahora tengo un problema mayor, ahora que hago para llegar al trabajo, ya que estoy muy atrasada y no llegare a tiempo.

_**Fin de POV de Chica.**_

Ella volvió a mirar el reloj en su teléfono, eran las 11:10, estaba muy claro que no iba a llegar a tiempo, pero otro vez la suerte estuvo de su lado y paso un taxi segundos después de esto, se apresuro a entrar al auto y también para dar la dirección del local, y en unos segundos el auto ya estaba avanzando con rumbo a Freddy's fazbear pizza, pero aún estando dentro del vehículo, ella aún seguía muy nerviosa por no llegar temprano.

**Capitulo nuevo:  
**

Mientras tanto, en la entrada principal de restaurante, se encontraba Bonbon junto a su hermano, quienes estaban sentados en las escaleras de la puerta, Bonbon esperaba a su amiga Chica y Bonnie solo le hacia compañía a su hermana, pero los dos estaban muy callados, hasta que uno decidió acabar con el silencio.

-"Bonbon, podemos hablar sobre algo"-Preguntó Bonnie algo inseguro.

-"Claro hermano, de que quieres hablar?"-Respondió Bonbon con una sonrisa dibujada en su rostro.

-"Escucha, puede que después de esto me digas o hagas cualquier cosa, y no te juzgo, si lo quieres hacer, yo lo haría, pero..."-Interrumpió para dar un gran respiro y decir-"Escucha, en la casa de Foxy, esa noche, pude oír como tu y Chica hablaban, pude escucharlo todo, desde la parte en la que dijiste tus sentimientos hacia Freddy, hasta sobre que estabas preocupada por mí y sobre eso quiero hablar".

-"Lo escuchaste todo?"-Pregunto Bonbon algo melancólica.

-"Si, bueno la gran mayoría, pero escucha, solo quiero que sepas que no te tienes que preocupar por mí, yo ya soy un adulto mayor de 23 años y ya puedo solucionar mis problemas, bueno a veces"-Esto último que dijo Bonnie, lo dijo con un tono de broma, cosa que hizo que reír por pocos segundos a los dos hermanos-"El punto es que no te tienes que preocupar por mí, tu puedes salir con quien quieras, siempre y cuando se gane mi confianza; no te preocupes si sales con mi mejor amigo y me quedo solo, siempre y cuando tu seas feliz yo seré feliz"-Termino Bonnie con una sonrisa.

Al terminar de decir esto, Bonbon no pudo contener las ganas de llorar por felicidad, y termino abrazando a su hermano, aún con lágrimas en sus ojos.

-"Gracias Bonnie, eres el mejor hermano que yo pudiera desear"-Dijo Bonbon entre sollozos, pegada al pecho de su hermano.

-"Jeje, para eso somos los hermanos"-Dijo algo sonrojado Bonnie correspondiendo al abrazo.

-"Y a propósito, de donde sacaste tantas cosas, tu no eres así y me sorprende esa actitud contigo"-Dijo Bonbon limpiándose las lagrimas.

-"Créeme cuando te digo que yo también me sorprendí al decir tantas cosas como esas, pero no me des las gracias a mí, dáselas a Foxy, quien fue el que me ayudo contigo, pero si quieres darme el crédito, yo lo acepto"-Dijo Bonnie con algo de orgullo en su voz.

Pero justo en ese momento, el auto de Foxy se estacionaba en frente del restaurante, para que después bajara su el dueño del vehículo, Bonnie fue el primero en notar esto.

-"Ja, y hablando del rey de Roma"-Dijo en tono de broma Bonnie, para después saludar a Foxy, quién caminaba cerca de ellos, solo para entrar a la pizzeria-"Que pasa, peña, como has estado"-Saludo alzando su mano.

Foxy solo volteo por unos segundos a ver a su amigo e ignoro el saludo de este, y continuo con su trayectoria, ignorando a sus dos amigos y entrando al local como si nada hubiera pasado.

-"Que le pasa a este, actuó de una forma extraña"-Dijo Bonnie a su hermana.

-"Tal vez este enojado"-Dijo Bonbon.

-"¿¡Enojado!?"-Dijo en tono sorprendido Bonnie-"Pero si yo no le he hecho nada, aún"-Agregó.

-"Piénsalo, el viernes en su casa"-Dijo Bonbon, pero por mas que pensara Bonnie, nada se le venía a la mente-"Eres o te haces el idiota, cuando tu interrumpiste su beso con Chica"-Dijo muy enojada.

-"Mierda, tienes razón, mas vale que me disculpe con el antes de que me mate"-Dijo muy nervioso y preocupado,para después salir corriendo en busca de Foxy.

-"Esta vez si que esta en problemas"-Dijo Bonbon con una breve risa, después de ver a su hermano entrar de esa forma al local-"Me pregunto por que tardara tanto, ella siempre llega temprano, le habrá pasado algo"-Dijo algo preocupada, refiriéndose a su mejor amiga, osea Chica.

Mientras tanto, a unas pocas calles de la pizzeria, el tráfico estaba pesado, auto tras auto, y atrapado en ese montón de autos sin fin, se encontraba el taxi el cuál había abordado Chica. Ella se encontraba muy nerviosa, moviendo su pierna de arriba a bajo en señal de preocupación dentro del taxi, el cuál apenas avanzaba unos centímetros. Saco su celular para verla hora, ya eran las 11:20, estaba claro que no iba a llegar a tiempo, hasta que llego un punto de preocupación en el que ella le pago al taxista y bajo del auto, solo para recorrer a pie lo poco que le faltaba para llegar a tiempo a la pizzeria. Chica bajo del auto y se fue corriendo lo mas rápido que pudo para llegar a su destino.

-"Rayos, no podre llegar antes de las 11:30, todo por culpa de mi maldito despertador"-Pensaba Chica mientras seguía corriendo.

Pero para empeorar las cosas, mientras ella seguía corriendo, otra chica se le cruzo en su camino, haciendo que las dos chocaran y cayeran.

-"Perdón, no fue mi intención"-Dijo Chica disculpándose.

-"No, yo lo lamento, no vi que tenias prisa y choque contigo"-Dijo la otra mujer, la cuál era albina con un detalles rosas en su cabello, con la misma figura de Chica solo que esta era mas delgada.

Chica se levanto del suelo y luego ayudo a la otra chica a levantarse, dándole su mano.

-"Perdón, por no fijarme por donde iba, mi nombre es Chica"-Dijo Chica con su abierta en señal de saludo.

-"No ya te dije que mi culpa, y mi nombre es Mangle, mucho gusto"-Contesto Mangle, correspondiendo al mismo tiempo con el saludo-"Oye, ya nos conocemos, por que siento que ya nos hemos visto".

-"Lo lamento, pero yo nunca te he visto a ti, hasta ahora, y además yo nunca me olvido de un nombre"-Contesto algo confundida Chica.

-"Bueno que importa eso, apropósito me puedes ayudar, soy nueva en la ciudad y estoy perdida"-Dijo Mangle olvidándose del accidente de hace unos momentos.

-"Claro, si quieres te puedo ayudar, que estas buscando por cierto".

-"Muchas gracias, estoy buscando lo que al parecer es la pizzeria "Freddy's fazbear pizza", la conoces?"

-"Enserio la estas buscando, por que yo trabajo justamente en ese lugar"-Dijo Chica algo sorprendida.

-"Enserio, que alegría, me puedes llevar a ese lugar, por favor"-Pregunto Mangle muy entusiasmada.

-"No hay problema, solo sígueme y yo te llevo".

-"Muchas gracias"

Y así Chica se olvido que llegaba tarde a su trabajo y las dos nuevas amigas se fueron con rumbo al restaurante, pero pronto se iban a llevar una gran sorpresa. Mientras tanto, de regreso en el local, Bonnie seguía buscando a Foxy para disculparse, de lo que el cree, es la razón por la que Foxy actúa de esa manera, pero Foxy estaba escondido detrás del telón, en lo mas profundo de la pirate cove.

El se encontraba pensando, estaba atrapado en sus pensamientos, recordando todas las desgracias que había vivido en su pasado y las que muy pronto puede que sucedan, si no mantiene su lado se furia y de rabia dentro de él, pero un dolor en su pecho lo saco de sus pensamientos, ese dolor fue el mismo que sentía aquella noche y ese día en el que vio al amor de su vida con uno de sus amigos, pero para empeorarlo todo, empezó a escuchar una voz. Al oír aquella voz, Foxy volteo a todos lados para notar que estaba solo, pero la realidad es que la voz provenía dentro de él, esa voz la escuchaba dentro de él.

-"No puedo aguantar mas esta presión, y lo peor es que hora escucho voces en mi interior"-Dijo Foxy.

-"No hace falta que la aguantes, los dos sabemos lo que quieres hacer"-Contesto la voz con un tono de maldad y oscuridad.

-"Yo tengo ganas de acabar con todo, pero me tengo que controlar, o puede que ocurra los mismo"-Dijo Foxy, luchando por mantener su cuerpo de pie, ya que el dolor que sentía, le hacía perder el equilibrio.

-"Pues acaba cuanto antes, no tienes que seguir peleando, vamos Foxy, suéltame y are que Freddy paga por todo"-Dijo la voz tratando de resistirse.

-"No, yo se que puedo, pero por mas que quiera no puedo dejar de escuchar esta voz en mi interior que grita"-Pensaba Foxy mientras se cubría los oídos cada vez mas fuerte, solo para evitar escuchar esa voz.

-"¡VAMOS!, ¡HAZLO!-Gritaba y repetía estas palabras la voz, con un tono demoníaco y cada vez mas fuerte.

Foxy ya no podía aguantar mas el dolor, llego al punto de quitarse el gabardina de pirata que tenía puesto para su acto de pirata y luego desabotonarse su camisa, solo para ver que el lo que le causaba el dolor, pero para su desgracia el dolor estaba dentro de el. Sudaba demasiado, su corazón latía muy rápido, su respiración se entrecortaba y le era muy difícil mantener el poco aire que le llegaba a sus pulmones, estaba muy agitado y tenía mucha presión y al mismo tiempo estaba asustado, tanto que repitió la misma escena de golpe en la pared en su casa, pero esta vez golpeo al suelo y con una mano, causando un gran agujero en esta y con un pequeño charco de sangre, después de esto, continuó dándole golpes a la pared, pero ahora con las dos manos, haciendo grietas y agujeros por todo el interior de la pirate cove, manchando todo de su sangre, después de un largo momento, llego un punto que no aguanto sus manos y dejo de repetir esta escena. Su respiración volvía a la normalidad, dejo de sentir ese dolor en su pecho y su presión volvía a ser como antes, dejo de oír aquel grito que no tenía fin, hasta ahora, se podía decir que volvía a la normalidad, con excepción de que sus manos no paraban de brotar sangre y a pesar de que ahora podía respirar normal, el respiraba a un ritmo muy rápido, estaba empapado de sudor y ya no podía aguantar mas. Foxy salió corriendo fuera de la pirate cove, y para su sorpresa ahí se encontraban todos los niños que estaban esperando a que su acto empezara, los niños al ver a su pirata favorito, gritaron y saltaron de la emoción, creyendo a que iría a dar inicio su show, pero se terminaron desilusionando al ver como este se iba.

-"Señol, Foxy, polque que se esta hiendo"-Pregunto un niño de cuatro años.

-"Lo siento, pero me tengo que ir, no va a ver historia esta vez"-Dijo en un tono serio y macabro Foxy.

-"Pero porque no?"-Pregunto otro niño de siete años.

-"POR QUE SI"-Grito desesperado Foxy, mientras algunos niños, que lo veían como su heroe, ahora lo estaban viendo con algo de temor-"Lo lamento, no fue mi intensión, estoy teniendo un mal día, al parecer un grumete de mi tripulación me esta desobedeciendo, y creo que sera mejor que lo tire por la plancha"-Se disculpo Foxy, haciendo el tono de pirata que siempre utilizaba para sus espectáculos.

-"Esta usted bien, esta sangrando mucho"-Pregunto otra vez el niño de siete.

-"No te preocupes, estaré bien, estas son marcas recientes de que tuve en una pelea de alta mar"-Dijo Foxy con el mismo tono, para después, acto seguido, cruzar la puerta y macharse fuera del lugar y dirigirse a su auto.

Pero lo que el no sabía, es que cierto conejo, que estaba buscando a Foxy, lo había observado todo, desde la forma errática en la que salio de la pirate cove, hasta su salida del local.

**_POV de Bonnie._**

Que rayos fue eso, Foxy nunca es así con los niños, y ademas por que salió sudando, con la camisa desabotonada y con mucha sangre en sus manos, esto es muy extraño, esto tendrá algo que ver con lo del viernes en su casa, esto es muy curioso.

Lastima que no tengo la pipa, ni el sombrero, ni los lentes de detective, ni mucho menos a mi ayudante, que lastima me veía muy sexy con esas cosas puestas, y hablando de esto, en donde esta Freddy.

Espera Bonnie, te estas desviando del tema principal, que esta ocultando Foxy?

**_Fin del POV de Bonnie._**

Mientras esto pasaba en la pizzeria, Mangle y Chica estaban caminado en dirección al ya mencionado local, mientras caminaban iban hablando, hasta que Chica hizo una pregunta.

-"Mangle y apropósito, por que vas en dirección a la pizzería"-Pregunto Chica muy curiosa.

-"Bueno, es que voy a pasar a saludar a un viejo amigo mío que trabaja en ese lugar y que al parecer le gusto"-Contestó Mangle con un sonrojo en sus mejillas.

-"Enserio, quién es"-Pregunto Chica.

-"De seguro lo conoces, es alto, lindo y puede que sea un poco tonto en ocasiones"-Dijo Mangle aún sonrojada,refiriéndose a Foxy.

Pero para Chica, el único que entraba en esa descripción era Bonnie, aunque ella no lo considerara apuesto, era el único en el que podía pensar.

-"Creo que ya se de quién, hablas"-Dijo Chica creyendo que es Bonnie-"Pero tranquila, no le diré nada sobre esto"

-"Enserio, muchas gracias, y ya que estamos hablado de esto, tu tienes un algún chico en mente, alguien con el que quieres estar por toda tu vida?"-Pregunta Mangle, pero esta pregunto hizo que se sonrojara Chica.

-"Bueno, te diré, pero hazme el favor de no decírselo"-Dijo Chica.

Y en lo que quedaba del camino, Chica le contó a Mangle todo lo que sentía por Foxy, sin hacer mención a él en ningún momento, solo de su amor hacia el.

Mientras, por afuera de la pizzeria, Foxy estaba buscando las llaves de su auto lo mas rápido posible en todos sus bolsillos, pero no se dio cuenta de que Bonbon estaba detrás de él, observando lo que le ocurría.

-"Foxy, estas bien, tus manos están..."-Dijo Bonbon pero fue interrumpida por Foxy.

-"Ya se que están ensangrentadas, ahora aléjate de mí"-Dijo Foxy con un tono serio y espeluznante.

-"Pero puede que sea grave, déjame ayudarte"-Dijo Bonbon muy preocupada por el estado de su amigo.

-"He dicho,¡QUE ME DEJES SOLO!-Grito muy enojado Foxy, para después abrir la puerta de su carro y subirse en este.

El grito del pirata hizo que Bonbon se asustara y retrocedió unos pasos atrás, mientras observaba como Foxy subía al auto y se marchaba del lugar. Ella observo como Foxy se iba hasta perderle en la distancia.

-"Que te esta pasando Foxy, este no eres tú"-Pensó Bonbon al ver el comportamiento inusual, en uno de sus amigos.

Chica y Mangle estaban a unos centímetros del establecimiento, pero por el camino se encontraron con Freddy quien estaba corriendo muy desesperado.

-"Hola Freddy"-Saludo Chica al ver a su amigo corriendo, pero este no le respondió y continó corriendo-"Porque vas corriendo, si ya faltan unos poco metros"- Logro gritar antes de que perdiera a su amigo a la vista.

-"Lo siento Chica, pero no sabes que hora es"-Grito Freddy a la distancia y luego continuó con su trayectoria.

-"Mierda, tiene razón"-Dijo Chica para luego salir corriendo al igual que Freddy.

-"Espera Chica"-Grito Mangle para luego salir corriendo junto con Chica-"A que se refería"-Pregunto Mangle luego de alcanzar a Chica, refiriéndose a Freddy.

-"Se refiera a que llego tarde a trabajar"-Logro decir Chica con algo de dificultad, puesto a que ella estaba corriendo.

Las dos continuaron corriendo hasta por fin llegar al local y encontrarse con Bonnie hablando con Bonbon afuera del la pizzeria, y por las expresiones de sus rostros, se notaban que estaban preocupados y aterrados.

-"Que estará pasando"-Se pregunto Chica al ver notar los rostros de sus amigos.

-"Chicos, que esta pasando, porque están afuera"-Pregunto Freddy luego de acercarse a los dos hermanos.

-"Chica"-Dijo Bonbon para luego ir corriendo hacia su amiga.

-"Que ocurre, porque están aquí, y en donde esta Foxy"-Pregunto algo preocupada Chica, al ver como si amiga estaba algo asustada.

-"Foxy es el problema"-Contestó en tono nervioso Bonbon.

-"Que ocurrió con el, esta bien"-Dijo Chica, pero ahora ella estaba preocupada.

-"No se lo que paso, desde que el llego empezó a actuar extraño, mi hermano fue a ver si estaba bien, pero luego salio de la pirate cove con las manos llenas de sangre, estaba sudando demasiado y hasta le grito a un niño, el no es así, algo anda mal con el, pero cuando fuimos a investigar, encontramos el lugar lleno de su sangre"-Dijo Bonbon intentando contener las ganas de llorar.

Chica al escuchar esto se preocupo demasiado, y no solo ella, también Mangle estaba escuchando la conversación y de un momento a otro empezó a preocuparse por el pirata.

_**POV de Mangle.**_

Es como aquella vez, antes de que se fuera sin decir nada, puede que este pasando por lo mismo que aquella vez, pero porque, que es lo que Foxy esta ocultando, y porque no nos quiere decir nada.

_**Fin del POV de Mangle.**_

Después de esto, Bonnie llevo a todos a la pirate cove, solo para que observaran lo que ocultaba detrás de su cortinas, todos lo siguieron, hasta Mangle, y lo primero que miraron, fue como un letrero que decía: "Perdón, fuera de servicio", escrito en mayúscula para dar importancia al mensaje.

-"Para que ese letrero"-Pregunto Freddy

-"Pensé que sería buena idea, para evitar que los niños entren y ven lo que le voy a enseñar"-Dijo Bonnie, para después abrir las cortinas con cuidado, encender las luces y dar una señal para que entrara ahí.

Las primeras en entrar, fueron las chicas quienes eran Mangle, Chica y Bonbon, seguidas de Freddy y Bonnie, quién fue el último en entrar y tras de él cerro las cortinas para evitar que entra algún niñ cuándo entraron, lo que vieron los aterro demasiado, ya que las paredes estaban repletas de sangre, y varias de estas, tenían la palma de Foxy dibujada con la misma sangre de este. Chica y Mangle, fueron las que se preocuparon mas al ver esto, mientras Bonbon, corría aterrada al pecho de Freddy, para que después este la abrazara y Bonnie solo cubría su boca con una de sus manos.

Unas horas después, los empleados decidieron que era mejor cerrar temprano, para poder investigar un poco mas lo que le estaba ocurriendo a uno de sus amigos.

A varios metros del lugar, se encontraba el auto de Foxy, estacionado fuera de casa, con este dentro de él, Foxy estaba recostado con el brazo izquierdo, en el volante del vehículo, mientras que con la mano derecha estrujaba su pecho, mientras, unas cuantas lágrimas salían de sus ojos anaranjados, al parecer el dolor había vuelto pero mas fuerte, seguido con un ardor muy intenso.

-"No de nuevo, por favor que alguien lo detenga"-Susurraba Foxy entre lágrimas.

-"VAMOS FOXY, SÁCAME DE AQUÍ"-Grito la misma voz, que solo el, escuchaba.

Pasados unos minutos, Foxy cambio de tener sus manos en esa posición, a tener sus manos cubriendo sus oídos, pero segundos después empezó a bajar sus brazos lentamente, hasta tenerlos colgados y en eso se empezó a escuchar, como de su boca salía una canción, entre siniestra y lenta.

-"Badum dum dum"-Era el sonido que sacaban sus labios, era una canción que el cantaba con la cabeza abajo.

En la pizzería, todos intentaban hallar la respuesta, sobre la conducta misteriosa de Foxy, todos menos Mangle, quién tiempo después, por el terror salió del lugar sin decirle a nadie.

-"Que le esta pasando, sería algo que hicimos"-Preguntó Bonnie algo asustado.

-"No estoy segura, desde la vez en su casa, empezó a actuar extraño, algo nos esta ocultando"-Dijo Bonbon.

-"Pero, que podrá ser, tiene algo que ver con su pasado, algo que nos este ocultando"-Dijo Chica muy preocupada y nerviosa.

-"Tal vez tenga que ver con el golpe en su casa aquella noche"-Dijo ahora Freddy con un tono de temor.

-"Lo que sea que le este ocurriendo, espero que se recupere pronto"-Dijo Chica igual de preocupada.

Los cuatro amigos se quedaron unas cuantas horas, intentando resolver el enigma de que lo que le estaba pasando a Foxy.

La semana paso de forma normal, con excepción de que en los siete días, nadie supo del estado en el que se encontraba el pirata Foxy, pues no fue a trabajar, a Chica se le notaba algo decaída, tanto que ni las pizzas le salían bien, en toda esa semana, ella le ponía el menor esfuerzo posible a su trabajo, y no solo ella, también sus amigos se notaban preocupados y alterados. Sin Foxy la pizzería ya no era la misma, cada día el número de clientes bajaba, ya que el su show, era lo que mas les gustaba a los niños, Freddy y Bonnie, apenas y lograban entretener a los pocos clientes que había en el local, con su pequeño concierto de unos pocos minutos.

Continuara...

**Bueno chicos, espero que hayan disfrutado el capítulo de hoy, también que les este gustando la trama que he metido en esto episodios, y aparte les traigo una noticia que puede que no les guste a algunos, pero a medida que he estado escribiendo, me he dado cuenta de que ya estamos cerca, de que este magnífico fic llegue a su final, esperemos llegar a los 100 reviews en los episodios que faltan, antes de llegar al final, se que es una noticia dura, pero todo lo bueno tiene su fin, así que disfruten lo siguientes episodios, que no se cuantos faltan, depende si estoy inspirado o no, para escribir de mas,capaz y se alarga unos 100 episodios mas ja ja ja XD, en fin, dejen sus reviews que siempre se agradecen y siempre los leo, y nos vemos en la próxima, bye bye.**


	22. Foxy regresa

**Wazzup familia de fanfic, a**quí** l**e**s traigo un nu_e_vo capítulo de este fic, que desg**r**aciadamente se ac**e**rca a su fi**n**, pero no **se** preo**cu**p**e**n, por si notan que tardo un poco en subir un capitu**l**o, debido **a?** lo anterior dicho de que ya se acerca su final, quiero que los siguientes capítulos, a partir del que viene, duren un poco mas de lo habitual,por lo que puede que me tarde un poco mas en traerles un capitulo, pero tratare de respetar el horario del fic, el cuál es, para quien no lo sepa es: Miércoles o Jueves, un capitulo nuevo y si se me antoja, puede que uno el Sábado o el Martes en la misma semana u otra, pero yo no los entretengo mas, y los dejo con el capítulo de hoy.**

**Capitulo anterior:**

Las primeras en entrar a la pirate cove, fueron las chicas quienes eran Mangle, Chica y Bonbon, seguidas de Freddy y Bonnie, quién fue el último en entrar y tras de él cerro las cortinas para evitar que entrára algún niño, cuándo ellos entraron, lo que vieron los aterro demasiado, ya que las paredes estaban repletas de sangre, y varias de estas, tenían la palma de Foxy dibujada con la misma sangre de este. Chica y Mangle, fueron las que se preocuparon mas al ver esto, mientras Bonbon, corría aterrada al pecho de Freddy, para que después este la abrazara y Bonnie solo cubría su boca con una de sus manos.

Unas horas después, los empleados decidieron que era mejor cerrar temprano, para poder investigar un poco mas lo que le estaba ocurriendo a uno de sus amigos.

A varios metros del lugar, se encontraba el auto de Foxy, estacionado fuera de casa, con este dentro de él, Foxy estaba recostado con el brazo izquierdo, en el volante del vehículo, mientras que con la mano derecha estrujaba su pecho, mientras, unas cuantas lágrimas salían de sus ojos anaranjados, al parecer el dolor había vuelto pero mas fuerte, seguido con un ardor muy intenso.

-"No de nuevo, por favor que alguien lo detenga"-Susurraba Foxy entre lágrimas.

-"VAMOS FOXY, SÁCAME DE AQUÍ"-Grito la misma voz, que solo el, escuchaba.

Pasados unos minutos, Foxy cambio de tener sus manos en esa posición, a tener sus manos cubriendo sus oídos, pero segundos después empezó a bajar sus brazos lentamente, hasta tenerlos colgados y en eso se empezó a escuchar, como de su boca salía una canción, entre siniestra y lenta.

-"Badum dum dum"-Era el sonido que sacaban sus labios, era una canción que el cantaba con la cabeza abajo.

En la pizzería, todos intentaban hallar la respuesta, sobre la conducta misteriosa de Foxy, todos menos Mangle, quién tiempo después, por el terror salió del lugar sin decirle a nadie.

-"Que le esta pasando, sería algo que hicimos"-Preguntó Bonnie algo asustado.

-"No estoy segura, desde la vez en su casa, empezó a actuar extraño, algo nos esta ocultando"-Dijo Bonbon.

-"Pero, que podrá ser, tiene algo que ver con su pasado, algo que nos este ocultando"-Dijo Chica muy preocupada y nerviosa.

-"Tal vez tenga que ver con el golpe en su casa aquella noche"-Dijo ahora Freddy con un tono de temor.

-"Lo que sea que le este ocurriendo, espero que se recupere pronto"-Dijo Chica igual de preocupada.

Los cuatro amigos se quedaron unas cuantas horas, intentando resolver el enigma de que lo que le estaba pasando a Foxy.

La semana paso de forma normal, con excepción de que en los siete días, nadie supo del estado en el que se encontraba el pirata Foxy, pues no fue a trabajar, a Chica se le notaba algo decaída, tanto que ni las pizzas le salían bien, en toda esa semana, ella le ponía el menor esfuerzo posible a su trabajo, y no solo ella, también sus amigos se notaban preocupados y alterados. Sin Foxy la pizzería ya no era la misma, cada día el número de clientes bajaba, ya que su show, era lo que mas les gustaba a los niños, Freddy y Bonnie, apenas y lograban entretener a los pocos clientes que había en el local, con su pequeño concierto de unos pocos minutos.

**Capitulo nuevo:**

El fin de semana fue algo intranquilo, sobre todo para Chica, quién ahora tenía miedo y preocupación por Foxy,además, debido a los acontecimientos ocurridos en toda esa semana, ella ya no pudo demostrarle a Foxy el amor que ella sentía sobre él, tampoco pudo ayudar a Freddy a juntarse con aún mas con Bonbon, pero las pocas esperanzas de volver a ver a su pirata, no la detenían, ella trataba de seguir lo mas optimista posible aunque su situación no era muy buena para ella y menos en el sentido de los económico, debido a que le quedaba cada vez menos tiempo para pagar su enorme deuda, y con lo que ganaba sería un trajo casi imposible juntar lo necesario para que ella conserve su único.

En la casa de Foxy, quién estaba en su cama, perdido en sus pensamientos, no dejaba de olvidar su pasado y con ellos vinieron sus mas oscuros recuerdos, desde ver el cuerpo asesino de su hermano, hasta el secreto mas oscuro que ocultaba, del cuál ha tenido que soportar todo el dolor solo en todos estos últimos años.

Mientras el pensaba, varias imágenes pasaban por su mente, en ellos podía ver su pasado y lo que posiblemente sería su futuro, uno del cuál ya no tenía ningún amigo y su amor, Chica, ya no estaba con el, pero por mas difíciles que se le hicieran esas imágenes, el sabía que era para el bien de todos, alejarse de todos para salvarlos de su lado siniestro.

Al día siguiente, otra semana empezaba con el lunes, la pizzería abrió como siempre su puertas para todo el público, los niños entraban con la esperanza de volver a ver a su pirata favorito, pero para su desgracia el no se encontraba, por lo cuál varios niños, muchos acompañados de sus padres, se empezaban a ir de la pizzeria dejándola medio vacía y no ayudo en mucho la forma en como Chica estaba haciendo la pizza, ya que no tenía su sabor de siempre, ahora estaban un poco crudas ya que ella no dejaba de pensar en su capitán Foxy y eso la tenía de esa forma, eso hasta que alguien abrió la puerta principal de la pizzería.

Foxy entro en el local, pero con una mirada muy seria y algo decaída, también se noto que estaba algo pálido y sus manos se encontraban vendadas con un poco de sangre seca en ellas, su figura musculosa que siempre traía se veía ahora un poco flácida delgada. El entro a la pizzería como si nada hubiera pasado, como si todo hubiera sido una pesadilla para todos sus amigos y sobre todo para el, sus amigos al verlo se alegraron al instante de verlo y todos fueron a recibirlo y a prestarle algo de su ayuda ya que no se veía muy bien, todos menos Bonbon, quién fue a decirle a su amiga Chica la noticia, esperando que le devolviera su animo de antes.

-"Foxy te encuentras bien?, y por que no viniste la semana pasada, tu no eres así"-Dijo Freddy algo asustado.

Pero Foxy no contesto nada y solo continuó con su camino ignorando a su amigo.

-"Oye, estas bien, por que parece como si no hubieras dormido en días"-Dijo Bonnie.

De nuevo no hubo repuesta de parte del pirata, quien de nuevo ignoro a su dos amigos y se metió dentro de la pirate cove.

-"Que demonios le pasa a Foxy, el nunca es así"-Pregunto algo nervioso Freddy.

-"No lo se, pero espero que lo que le ocurra se le pase pronto"-Contesto con el mismo nerviosismo Bonnie-"Pero esto es muy raro".

-"A que te refieres"-Contesto muy incrédulo Freddy.

-"Piénsalo, hace dos semanas fuimos a su casa y el actuaba normal, hasta que de repente lo encontramos desmayado en su piso, dos días después llega, actúa de la misma manera que hoy, luego sale corriendo empapado se sudor, con mucha sangre brotando de sus mano y su camisa desabotonada, corre y se va en auto muy rápido, y ahora una semana después, llega y lo saludamos y el hace como si no existiéramos"-Dijo Bonnie poniéndose en modo detectivesco.

-"A que refieres"-Preguntó Freddy.

-" A lo que me refiero es que algo tuvo que pasar después de que nos fuéramos de su casa, o en el momento en el que se desmayo para que actuara así, algo lo atormenta pero no se que".

-"Guau, Bonnie me sorprendes con todo esto, porque no eres detective".

-"Enserio, crees que quede para detective, genial, ahora llámame Sherlock Bonnie"-Dijo Bonnie con su típico acento de idiota emocionado, olvidándose de todo el asunto.

-"No tampoco es para tanto"-Dijo Freddy arrepentido por lo último que había dicho.

Mientras esto pasaba, Bonbon corría hacia la cocina para darle la noticia de la llegada de Foxy a Chica, con la esperanza de animarla. Por otra parte, Chica se encontraba preparando algunas pizzas muy desanimada pero a la vez se encontraba perdida en sus pensamientos, ya que se encontraba en un mar profundo de emociones que la tenían ansiosa a la vez preocupada y nerviosa.

-"Chica, necesito que vengas rápido, tengo una noticia que te agradara"-Dijo Bonbon muy alegre una vez que encontró a su amiga, sacándola de sus pensamientos.

-"Que?, lo siento no te escuche estaba algo distraída"-Dijo Chica un poco distraída.

-"No importa, Foxy acaba de llegar"-Agregó Bonbon.

Después de esta noticia, Chica se entusiasmo demasiado tanto que se olvido por todos los problemas que ella estaba pasando, y de un momento a otro dejo las pizzas que estaba horneando para moverse corriendo de un lado a otro por toda la cocina, tomando ingredientes para hacer una nueva pizza, esto llamo la atención de Bonbon.

-"¿Que estas haciendo?"-Pregunto Bonbon al ver a Chica, quién aún seguía corriendo de un lado a otro.

-"La semana pasada quería prepararle una sorpresa a Foxy, pero después de lo ocurrido, me fue imposible hacerlo"-Dijo Chica con todas las cosas en su mesa, lista para hacer un pizza.

-"Y que vas a hacer"-Preguntó Bonbon.

-"Le voy a hacer una pizza especial para él, así que necesito tu ayuda".

-"Esta bien te voy a ayudar, je je je"-Dijo Bonbon soltando una breve risa.

Las dos chicas se prepararon e iniciaron la pizza, cada una haciendo un parte por igual y de vez en cuando hablaban sobre ellas soltando algunas risas. Mientras en la pirate cove, Foxy se encontraba recargado en una pared, pensando sobre todo lo que tuvo que pasar la semana pasada, pero todos sus pensamientos se volvieron borrosos para luego volver a escuchar la voz que solo el escuchaba.

-"VAMOS FOXY, SOLO MÍRATE, YA ESTA DANDO PENA POR TODO LO QUE TIENES QUE PASAR, SOLO LIBERAME Y VOLVERÁS A LA NORMALIDAD, ¡VAMOS!¡VAMOS! ¡HAZLO! ¡HAZLO!"-Gritaba la voz dentro de Foxy, pero el solo trataba de ignorarlo, pero el grito era muy fuerte y muy irritante, tanto que le empezaban a dolor sus tímpanos, tanto que empezó a apretar muy fuerte sus dientes y a tapar sus oídos con sus manos, mientras trataba de soportar el dolor que se le presentaba.

-"Badum dum dum"-Empezó a cantar muy lentamente de nuevo, y al parecer eso lograba que se tranquilizara y que la voz desapareciera, Foxy había logrado tranquilarse, de momento.

Continuara...

**Hasta aquí el episodio de hoy y lo lamento si tarde demasiado en subir este episodio, pero he tenido algunos problemas, entre de que mi teléfono se jodió, me quede sin inspiración para hacer este episodio, salí de vacaciones, entre otras cosas, pero ahora trataré que todo vuelva a la normalidad, y antes de terminar les explicare porque no escribí este episodio y si el nuevo fic que hice no hace mucho que se llama "Five nights at assassins creed",el cuál se los recomiendo (lo puse momentáneamente como crossover de esas dos historias por si les interesa), como no tenía idea de como escribir este capitulo decidí relajarme jugando un poco de assassins creed y me llego la idea de hacer un fic combinado de mis dos juegos preferidos, así que me puse a escribir e investigue si había imágenes de ese estilo y no encontré nada, por lo cuál me tarde mas en hacer la imagen que ustedes verán si van a ese fic, que fue 100% hecha por mí y me inspiré en pole bear para Foxy, se que a varios de ustedes les importa un cacahuate eso, así que yo me despido y no se preocupen puede que volvamos a nuestro ritmo normal, bye bye.**


	23. Rechazo

**Wazzup familia del fanfic, aquí les traigo un nuevo episodio de este fic que muy lentamente esta llegando a su final, y bueno antes de empezar este episodio quiero decirles que estoy teniendo problemas con mi internet y con mi computadora, ya que desgraciadamente esta se puso muy lenta y ahora mismo estoy escribiendo en una laptop y en copy-n-paste de fanfic, esto lo digo por si acaso ven mas fallas de ortografía que antes, pero tratare de no tenerlas o de evitar la mayoría, sin nada mas que decir los dejo con el nuevo capitulo.**

**PD: En el anterior episodio escondí un mensaje, cosa que se me olvido decirles, y creo que nadie se dio cuenta jeje.**

**PD: En este episodio puede haber salseo.**

**Capitulo anterior:**

Después de que la noticia, de que Foxy había regresado, llagara a Chica, ella se entusiasmo demasiado tanto que se olvido por todos los problemas que ella estaba pasando, y de un momento a otro dejo las pizzas que estaba horneando para moverse corriendo de un lado a otro por toda la cocina, tomando ingredientes para hacer una nueva pizza, esto llamo la atención de Bonbon.

-"¿Que estas haciendo?"-Pregunto Bonbon al ver a Chica, quién aún seguía corriendo de un lado a otro.

-"La semana pasada quería prepararle una sorpresa a Foxy, pero después de lo ocurrido, me fue imposible hacerlo"-Dijo Chica con todas las cosas en su mesa, lista para hacer un pizza.

-"Y que vas a hacer"-Preguntó Bonbon.

-"Le voy a hacer una pizza especial para él, así que necesito tu ayuda".

-"Esta bien te voy a ayudar, je je je"-Dijo Bonbon soltando una breve risa.

Las dos chicas se prepararon e iniciaron la pizza, cada una haciendo un parte por igual y de vez en cuando hablaban sobre ellas soltando algunas risas. Mientras en la pirate cove, Foxy se encontraba recargado en una pared, pensando sobre todo lo que tuvo que pasar la semana pasada, pero todos sus pensamientos se volvieron borrosos para luego volver a escuchar la voz que solo el escuchaba.

-"VAMOS FOXY, SOLO MÍRATE, YA ESTA DANDO PENA POR TODO LO QUE TIENES QUE PASAR, SOLO LIBERAME Y VOLVERÁS A LA NORMALIDAD, ¡VAMOS!¡VAMOS! ¡HAZLO! ¡HAZLO!"-Gritaba la voz dentro de Foxy, pero el solo trataba de ignorarlo, pero el grito era muy fuerte y muy irritante, tanto que le empezaban a dolor sus tímpanos, tanto que empezó a apretar muy fuerte sus dientes y a tapar sus oídos con sus manos, mientras trataba de soportar el dolor que se le presentaba.

-"Badum dum dum"-Empezó a cantar muy lentamente de nuevo, y al parecer eso lograba que se tranquilizara y que la voz desapareciera, Foxy había logrado tranquilarse, de momento.

**Capitulo nuevo:**

Afuera de la pirate cove, se encontraban Bonnie y Freddy, quienes escuchaban la muy temible canción que emanaba de los labios de Foxy, pero antes de eso ellos pudieron observar el extraño comportamiento de su compañero por un pequeño agujero de una de las mantas, un poco desgastadas, que cubrían el interior de todos.

-"Que demonios le pasa a Foxy"-Dijo Freddy un poco asustado y nervioso, temblando algo después de ver aquella escena de uno de sus amigos.

-"No se, Freddy no estoy seguro de lo que le pasa, pero espero que lo podamos ayudar"-Contesto Bonnie con el mismo miedo y nerviosismo que su amigo Freddy.

Adentro de la pirate cove, Foxy poco a poco se calmaba y su voz se apaga hasta llegar al momento en el que todo quedo en silencio, pero antes de que el volviera a tranquilizarse volvió a escuchar aquella voz, pero ahora esta era un poco mas tranquila y la intensidad de su voz menor.

-"Nos están observando"-Dijo la voz que solo Foxy escuchaba, para luego desaparecer.

Foxy al escuchar esto, volteo de inmediato y logro observar el agujero del cuál Bonnie y Freddy lo observaban.

-"Sus malditas madres, nunca les enseñaron, que espiar a alguien esta mal"-Dijo Foxy muy enojado, alzando la voz.

En ese momento, los dos amigos se alarmaron ya que Foxy los había vistos y de inmediato trataron de escapar de ahí, pero ya era muy tarde, ya que el había abierto las dos cortinas de la pirate cove con mucho enfado, cuando esto paso, tanto Bonnie como Freddy se quedaron pasmados, tanto que se quedaran en la misma posición antes de ser descubiertos.

-"No se hagan los malditos idiotas, se que me estaban viendo y déjenme decirles que no tengo nada que les importa, así que no me jodan"-Advirtió Foxy muy enfadado.

-"Foxy, cálmate, lo sentimos por haberte espiado, pero nos has tenido preocupados a todos nosotros"-Dijo Bonnie para después ser ayudado por su amigo Freddy.

-"Si hay algo en lo que podamos ayudarte, por favor dinos"-Agregó Freddy.

-"Claro que hay algo en lo que me pueden ayudar"-Dijo Foxy para luego acercarse muy lentamente hacia sus amigos-"No me molesten y sobre todo no se metan !EN MI VIDA¡"-Esto último que grito, asustó un poco a los dos amigos.

-"Foxy, si no quieres que te molestemos, entonces por que demonios volviste"-Dijo Bonnie cambiando su emoción de asustado a enojado-"No has pensado en que la forma en la que estas actuando últimamente, esta apartando a tus amigos y sobre todo a Chica, si algo te esta pasando, por favor dinos, por eso tienes amigos"-Esto ultimo que dijo, empezó a molestar a Foxy, tanto que de un momento a otro Bonnie termino siendo golpeado por un puño rápido de Foxy.

-"Foxy, que demonios has hech..."-Trató de decir Freddy, pero fue interrumpido por un golpe de Foxy, igual que el que recibió Bonnie.

-"Dije que dejen de meterse en mi vida, no quiero ayuda de ningún idiota como ustedes"-Dijo Foxy a sus ex-amigos tirados en el suelo.

Foxy se dio media vuelta listo para irse, pero antes de macharse, recibió un golpe trasero de parte de Bonnie, haciendo que este terminara en el suelo igual que ellos.

-"Foxy, se que me merezco varios golpes de parte de todos, pero quiero que sepas, que nos metemos en tu vida por que nos importas, por que eso hacen los amigos, nos preocupamos de todos"-Dijo Bonnie con un moretón en su rostro y muy enfadado.

Cuando ocurrió esto, Foxy se levantó del suelo de inmediato, Bonnie por otro lado estaba esperando otro golpe como respuesta de parte de él, pero en vez de esto, solo observó como Foxy se cubría con sus manos sus oídos, para luego soltar un gran grito seco.

-"¡SÁCAME FOXY, LIBERAME AHORA!, y te prometo terminar de forma rápida e indolora con Bonnie, sabes que cumplo mis promesas, recuerda aquella ocasión, cumplí mi promesa y termine rápido, tanto que no sufrió"-Dijo la voz dentro de la cabeza de Foxy.

-"Lo recuerdo perfectamente, aquella vez en la que descubrí que vivías dentro de mí, fue la primera vez que te saque, y jure que sería la última vez, y ahora, si quiero proteger a mis amigos de ti, esta es la única forma que se, para mantener a salvo a todos, sobre todo a Chica, ahora vete, no quiero que mi pesadilla se haga realidad"-Susurro para si mismo Foxy, pero no sabía que Bonnie lo estaba escuchando.

-"Foxy, estas bien"-Pregunto ahora algo aterrado Bonnie.

-"Badum dum dum"-Volvió a cantar Foxy, ya que el sabía que esa canción lenta y algo macabra, era lo que calmaba esa voz que solo el escuchaba, y una vez que esta ya estaba mas tranquilo, soltó otro golpe mas fuerte que el anterior a Bonnie, tirándolo muy bruscamente al suelo-"Solo déjame en paz, y por cierto, su vuelvo a ver tu horrible rostro, no dudaré dos veces antes de darte mas golpes"-Dijo para después irse de regreso a la pirate cove dejando a Bonnie y a Freddy tirados con un gran dolor en su rostro.

Las chicas por otro lado, ya habían terminado de hacer, o mejor dicho, de hornear la sorpresa que Chica tenía para Foxy, la cuál era una pizza, pero esta era mas especial, pues tenía escrito con peperoni el nombre de Foxy, y adentro de la caja que contenía la pizza, también se encontraba una nota que había escrito Chica, con los sentimientos que ella sentía hacia él.

-"Crees, que a él le guste, digo utilice una nueva receta para hacer esta pizza, así que no se, tal vez no le guste y la odie, creo que mejor no se la doy y hago otra pizza"-Dijo Chica muy nerviosa, por el presente que ella tenía en sus manos, estando un poco insegura por si ya era el momento perfecto para revelar sus sentimientos.

-"No te preocupes, la intención es lo que cuenta, además tu nunca has fallado en hacer una buena comida, de eso no hay duda"-Dijo Bonbon calmando a su amiga.

-"Gracias, por tu ayuda, no solo por hacer la pizza conmigo, si no por todo en lo me has ayudado, muchas gracias"-Dijo Chica, ahora mas tranquila.

-"No te preocupes, además tu me la debes, gracias a que me encerraste con Freddy, ahora somos mas unidos, aunque pensándolo mejor, tu me debes más, ya que yo no te he encerrado en un cuarto"-Dijo Bonbon en tono de broma, cosa que hizo reír a las dos.

Mientras caminaban en dirección a la pirate cove, pudieron ver como sus dos amigos estaban tirados en el suelo con grandes golpes en sus rostros, cuando ellas lo vieron, fueron corriendo lo mas rápido posible, pero antes Chica dejo la pizza en una mesa cercana al lugar, para regresar después por el. Cuando llegaron, se pusieron cerca de sus amigo para ayudarlos a levantarse.

-"Hermano, que paso, estas bien?¡, que paso?¡"-Pregunto Bonbon a su hermano Bonnie, muy preocupada.

-"Lo que paso fue Foxy"-Respondió Bonnie con algo de sangre en su frente.

-"Demonios, ahora que le hiciste"-Volvió a preguntar Bonbon, ya que sabía que era normal recibir un golpe y mas de parte de Foxy.

-"Te juro que no le hice nada esta vez, y si no me crees le puedes preguntar a Freddy"-Contesto Bonnie con la sangre escurriendo por su rostro.

-"Tienes que creerle esta vez a Bonnie, no le hicimos nada, excepto espiarlo"-Dijo Freddy, bajando la voz en las últimas palabras.

-"Eso lo explica todo"-Dijo Chica mientras ayudaba a levantarse a Freddy-"Sera mejor que vaya a hablar con él, voy a intentar convencerlo de que los perdone"-Dijo mientras dejaba a Freddy en un asiento y tomaba la pizza, para después macharse en camino a donde se encontraba Foxy.

-"Espera Chica"-Dijo Bonnie, mientras con un movimiento rápido tomaba la mano de Chica y la detenía-"Chica, por favor, tal vez crees que estoy exagerando, pero, el que esta ahí no es Foxy y si lo es, el ya no es nuestro amigo"

-"A que te refieres"-Dijo Bonbon y Chica en coro.

-"Algo paso con el, a estado actuando mas grosero de lo normal, nos esta ignorando a todos y además lo escuchamos hablar solo, pero con un tono de terror, como si tuviera miedo de algo o de alguien"-Dijo Bonnie sosteniendo aún el brazo de su amiga-"Foxy es peligroso, por favor no vayas, no sabemos de lo que es capaz, solo míranos, este golpe no es de el, cuando el me golpea no lo hace con toda su fuerza, pero ahora es como si intentara matarnos"-Dijo con un tono de miedo.

Pero la advertencia de Bonnie no sirvió con Chica, ya que después arrebato su brazo de la mano de Bonnie, y siguió con su camino.

-"Chica por favor, hazme caso y no vayas con el"-Grito Bonnie.

-"Tienes razón, estas exagerando"-Exclamó Chica, enojada, creyendo que todo lo que le dijo Bonnie es un exageración-"Escucha, puede que tenga poco tiempo conociéndolo, pero se que el no es capaz de matar a alguien, o de hacernos daño a mi o a Bonbon, tal vez algo paso y por eso esta actuando de esa manera, algo que el no nos quiere decir, pero yo confío en el"-Chica después de decir esto, siguió con su camino alejándose de sus amigos para ir en dirección a la pirate cove para encontrarse con Foxy.

-"Chica por favor"-Dijo Bonnie intentando volver a pararla sin poder lograrlo ya que esta ya estaba muy lejos de ellos.

-"A que te refieres con que el no es Foxy"-Pregunto Bonbon algo preocupada y dudosa.

-"Se refiere a que el no actúa como él"-Contestó Freddy-"Bon, solo piénsalo, la semana pasada solo llegó un día y los días no volvió, y el siempre llega sin importar que estuviera enfermo o no, el nunca falto un día desde que le dieron el trabajo, es puntual y nunca le hace daño a los niños, pero el lunes el le grito a uno y luego te gritó a ti, lo que se que le esta pasando, no es nada bueno"-Dijo Freddy con algo de melancolía en su tono lo que hice pensar a Bonbon un rato, ya que todo lo que estaba diciendo era cierto, pero no podía afirmar si era cierto que Chica iría correr un peligro o no lo cuál la preocupo.

Mientras, Chica caminaba lentamente a la pirate cove, pero mientras caminaba, pensaba sobre las palabras que dijo Bonnie, las palabras que le advertían sobre Foxy, esas cosas preocuparon a Chica, pero eso no le importo ya que ella estaba dispuesta a decirle a el, todo lo que ella sentía con ese simple regalo que estaba cargando con sus manos. Cuando llego, se detuvo de inmediato, tomo un gran respiro y movió muy lentamente su mano, la cuál se acercaba a la cortina de la pirate cove, pero estando a unos miserables centímetros de quitar la única cosa que la separaba de él, se detuvo a pensar otra vez en las palabras, esto provocó que ella dudara sobre si enserio quería hacer esto o no.

Adentro de la pirate cove, se encontraba Foxy, sentado en una esquina, perdido en sus pensamientos, pensando en lo que le había hecho a sus únicos amigos, en lo que posiblemente le iría a hacer al amor de su vida, pero sabía que lo hacia para protegerla, pero mientras pensaba en ella, le vino a la mente el recuerdo de cuándo la vio con Freddy en su cuarto, pensando que la había perdido, tal vez para siempre, este recuerdo hacia que una furia indescriptible viniera a el, pero trató de ignorar ese recuerdo, cosa que era muy difícil para él, ya que entre mas trataba de olvidar su trágico y triste pasado, mas recuerdos perturbadores venían a el.

Del otro lado, Chica aún se decidía si entrar o no, ya que le preocupaba tanto ella como él. Tomo unos segundos, pero Chica se armó con todo su valor y de un momento a otro jalo la cortina de la pirate cove para ver a Foxy sentando con la cabeza baja, hasta que ella abrió las cortinas, cosa que hizo que la luz entrará, eso lastimo un poco los ojos del pirata, por lo cuál tuvo que cubrirse con su manos. Cuando ella notó esto entro rápido y cerro la cortina detrás de ella, estando a solas una vez mas con Foxy.

-"Hola Foxy, como est.."-Quiso decir Chica, pero fue interrumpida por el pirata Foxy.

-"Que es lo que quieres Chica"-Pregunto algo preocupado y molesto, pero tan preocupado que se notaba como su voz temblaba.

-"Quise venir a saber como te encontrabas, y también quise preguntarte, por que has estado actuando así en estos días?"-Pregunto Chica un poco asustada por el comportamiento de Foxy.

-"Eso no es de tu inconveniencia, así que agradecería que te fueras de aquí, antes que me enoje!-Dicto Foxy molesto.

-"Foxy, por favor dímelo, si no puedes confiar en tus amigos, por lo menos dinos como ayudarte, ya que si sigues a este paso perder..."-Trató de decir Chica pero otra vez fue interrumpida por el.

-"Perder a mis amigos?"-Dijo Foxy, completando la oración-"Phrr, lo que menos me importa es perder a unos idiotas como Freddy o Bonnie, o personas como ustedes"-Dijo de manera furiosa y seria.

-"De que rayos estas hablando, Foxy que te ha estado pasando, por que estas actuando así"-Dijo Chica pero ahora furiosa.

-"No lo sé, por que no le preguntas a tu estúpido Freddy?".

-"Ahora de que hablas?".

-"No te hagas la tonta, te vi aquella noche, cuando fueron a mi casa, yo te encontré con Freddy".

-"Acaso crees que Freddy y yo".

-"No lo creo, yo lo vi con mis ojos, ahora vete, no te lo volveré a repetir largo"-Dijo Foxy serio, dándole la espalda a Chica sin notar lo que llevaba en las manos.

-"Foxy, eso no cierto, el me estaba pidiendo consejos para conquistar a Bonbon, y accidentalmente me tropecé y caí sobre él, así que no es lo que tu piensas"-Dijo Furiosa Chica.

-"Ehh dicho que te fueras"-Seguía dictando Foxy enojado, pero ahora se notaba como ahora estaba temblando nervioso y asustado.

Pero antes de que continuaran esta conversación, Foxy soltó un fuerte quejido para después taparse su oídos con toda su fuerza y tirarse al piso.

-"Foxy, estas bien, que te sucede"-Dijo Chica soltando la pizza, haciendo que esta cayera bruscamente en el suelo, mientras corría para estar al lado del capitán.

Esa voz había vuelto, volvió para perturbar a Foxy y para darle un gran dolor en sus oídos, ya que la voz era tan fuerte, como si alguien gritara a todo pulmón estando a un centímetro de su oído, ese grito hacia que gritara por el dolor que sentía.

-"Ya cállense"-Dijo Foxy a la voces que el escuchaba, pero esto hizo que Chica se asustara pero eso no evito que se quedara con él, así que con un movimiento rápido abrazó lo mas fuerte que pudo a Foxy.

Extrañamente, ese abrazo hizo que la voces se silenciaran, cosa que sorprendió a Foxy.

-"Foxy, por favor, no trates de resolver nada solo, siempre estaremos para tí"-Susurro Chica, sin soltar a Foxy quien solo se quedaba ahí, sin saber que es lo que había pasado en ese momento.

Pero aunque esto lo calmara de momento, quien podía asegurar si el en verdad ya no era peligroso, si Foxy es capaz de no hacerle daño a sus amigos, si el acto que había cometido hace mucho tiempo no se repetiría, si su pesadilla no se hiciera realidad, pero eso es un riesgo que Foxy decidió no tomar por lo cuál tomo la decisión mas dolorosa de todas.

El abrazo no duro mucho, ya que Foxy apartó rápidamente a Chica de su lado.

-"Escúchame, mi vida es mi vida y me gusta que sea privada, por lo que no tengo razón de contársela a nadie, y menos a una tonta como tú"-Dijo Foxy tratando de ser lo mas serio posible-"Escúchame, si vine aquí es por que necesito dinero, no creas que vengo solo para pasar el rato con incompetentes como ustedes, así lárguense de mi vida o no tendré piedad con nadie, ni siquiera contigo".

Esas simples palabras partieron el corazón de Chica en dos, pero trató de hacer todo lo posible por contener las lágrimas, pero por lo que no pudo hacer nada, fue por controlar su ira, por lo que le propino una cachetada muy fuerte en la mejillas de Foxy y luego salio corriendo, del lugar cubriendo sus ojos con sus manos para evitar que la vean llorar.

-"Chica que pasó"-Pregunto Bonbon quien apenas iba llegando a ver a su amiga, cuando la vio salir corriendo.

Ella no contestó y salio de la pizzería llorando si control aparente,

-"Que ocurrió, que hizo Foxy"-Se pregunto así misma.

Bonbon fue corriendo para seguir a su amiga, pero cuando abrió la entrada principal, por la que se había ido corriendo, ya no pudo encontrarla, se había ido.

-"¡CHICA, CHICA DONDE ESTAS!-Gritaba pero no conseguía respuestas de nadie-"Ese, Foxy, que carajo le pasa, pero de esta no se salva, nadie hace llorar a mi mejor amiga y meno alguien como el"-Dijo muy enojada.

Entro en la pizzeria de nuevo y fue caminando muy furiosamente hasta llegar a la pirate cove, estaba dispuesta a vengar a su amiga, por lo que el pirata Foxy había hecho. Con su puño listo para dar un golpe, y con la otra mano para quitar la manta, estaba lista hasta que escucho la voz de quien estaba ahí adentro, razón por la cuál se detuvo y escucho con atención.

-"Que he hecho, mierda que he hecho"-Repetía Foxy con un tono cortado, como si estuviera listo para llorar-"Todo esto es ¡ CULPA TUYA!, si nunca te hubiera liberado, nunca te tendría que soportarte y ahora mismo estaría con todo ellos".

-"Jejeje, tienes razón Foxy, pero piénsalo mejor, esto es tu culpa, si nunca me hubieses liberado para matar a aquel hombre, ahora mismo no tendrías que estar sufriendo, así que es todo tu culpa"-Dijo la voz.

Pero esta vez, todo fue diferente , ya que ahora Bonbon no solo podía oír la voz de Foxy, si no también la de aquella voz que era similar a la de el solo que mas ronca y mas tenebrosa. Ella al escuchar esas palabras se alarmo, y por un agujero de las mantas decidió ver con quien hablaba, o si se había vuelto loco y hablaba con él mismo.

-"Si, pero que otra opción tenía, era eso o que mi madre fuera-fuera... mierda ni siquiera puedo decirlo"-Dijo Foxy derramando algunas lágrimas-"Además tengo que recordar que esto lo hago por ellos, para que estén a salvo".

-"Si pero que me dices de Mangle, sabes como es ella o no importará lo que le digas, ella siempre vendrá"-Volvió a hablar aquella voz.

Lo que vio Bonbon_,_ hizo que le dieran escalofríos por su espalda, ya que Foxy estaba solo, y ni siquiera vio que moviera su labios para cambiar su voz y tener una conversación macabra con el mismo, algo estaba hablando con él y ese algo era un asesino.

Continuara...

**Hasta aquí el episodio de hoy, espero que les esta gustando el giro dramático que le metí y también que les haya gustado el salseo entre Bo**_nn_**nie, Freddy y Foxy, **_oo_** el de Chica y Foxy (Bueno si a eso se le puede llamar salseo jajaja :I ), y ya casi nos acercamos al episodio final de este fic :(, y bueno.**

**¿Que pasará con Foxy y Chica?, ¿Sabremos mas acerca ****d****el pasado de Foxy?, ¿Habré **_escondii_**do otro me**_n_**saje?, ¿Lleg**_add_**remos a los 100 reviews **_aa_**ntes de terminar?, ¿Por que hago tantas preguntas?**

**Hasta la próxima, no se olviden de dejar su reviews que siempre se agradecen y nos vemos en otra, bye bye.**


	24. Recapacitación

**Wazzup familia del fanfic, y OMG, fnaf 4 a salido, deberían ver mi cara mi cara de emoción, sorpresa, alegría, un poco de excitación (ignoren eso) y tristeza T-T, ya que tengo problemas con mi computadora y se me hace ser difícil descargarlo y mucho mas jugarlo, pero bueno, la vida siempre me trata mal, yo ya estoy acostumbrado, pero gracias a Dios que existe Youtube para ver el juego y enterarme un poco, jejeje (Puta bida), pero bueno, aquí los dejo con el siguiente capitulo, que puede que sea el ****penúltimo (Dije que puede, por que no estoy seguro si alargarlo un poquito mas o yo que se), el caso es que yo los dejo solos disfrutando y nos vemos.**

**Capitulo anterior:**

Pero aunque esto lo calmara de momento, quien podía asegurar si el en verdad ya no era peligroso, si Foxy es capaz de no hacerle daño a sus amigos, si el acto que había cometido hace mucho tiempo no se repetiría, si su pesadilla no se hiciera realidad, pero eso es un riesgo que Foxy decidió no tomar por lo cuál tomo la decisión mas dolorosa de todas.

El abrazo no duro mucho, ya que Foxy apartó rápidamente a Chica de su lado.

-"Escúchame, mi vida es mi vida y me gusta que sea privada, por lo que no tengo razón de contársela a nadie, y menos a una tonta como tú"-Dijo Foxy tratando de ser lo mas serio posible-"Escúchame, si vine aquí es por que necesito dinero, no creas que vengo solo para pasar el rato con incompetentes como ustedes, así lárguense de mi vida o no tendré piedad con nadie, ni siquiera contigo".

Esas simples palabras partieron el corazón de Chica en dos, pero trató de hacer todo lo posible por contener las lágrimas, pero por lo que no pudo hacer nada, fue por controlar su ira, por lo que le propino una cachetada muy fuerte en la mejillas de Foxy y luego salio corriendo, del lugar cubriendo sus ojos con sus manos para evitar que la vean llorar.

-"Chica que pasó"-Pregunto Bonbon quien apenas iba llegando a ver a su amiga, cuando la vio salir corriendo.

Ella no contestó y salio de la pizzería llorando si control aparente,

-"Que ocurrió, que hizo Foxy"-Se pregunto así misma.

Bonbon fue corriendo para seguir a su amiga, pero cuando abrió la entrada principal, por la que se había ido corriendo, ya no pudo encontrarla, se había ido.

-"¡CHICA, CHICA DONDE ESTAS!-Gritaba pero no conseguía respuestas de nadie-"Ese, Foxy, que carajo le pasa, pero de esta no se salva, nadie hace llorar a mi mejor amiga y meno alguien como el"-Dijo muy enojada.

Entro en la pizzeria de nuevo y fue caminando muy furiosamente hasta llegar a la pirate cove, estaba dispuesta a vengar a su amiga, por lo que el pirata Foxy había hecho. Con su puño listo para dar un golpe, y con la otra mano para quitar la manta, estaba lista hasta que escucho la voz de quien estaba ahí adentro, razón por la cuál se detuvo y escucho con atención.

-"Que he hecho, mierda que he hecho"-Repetía Foxy con un tono cortado, como si estuviera listo para llorar-"Todo esto es ¡ CULPA TUYA!, si nunca te hubiera liberado, nunca te tendría que soportarte y ahora mismo estaría con todo ellos".

-"Jejeje, tienes razón Foxy, pero piénsalo mejor, esto es tu culpa, si nunca me hubieses liberado para matar a aquel hombre, ahora mismo no tendrías que estar sufriendo, así que es todo tu culpa"-Dijo la voz.

Pero esta vez, todo fue diferente , ya que ahora Bonbon no solo podía oír la voz de Foxy, si no también la de aquella voz que era similar a la de el, solo que mas ronca y mas tenebrosa. Ella al escuchar esas palabras se alarmo, y por un agujero de las mantas decidió ver con quien hablaba, o si se había vuelto loco y hablaba con él mismo.

-"Si, pero que otra opción tenía, era eso o que mi madre fuera-fuera... mierda ni siquiera puedo decirlo"-Dijo Foxy derramando algunas lágrimas-"Además tengo que recordar que esto lo hago por ellos, para que estén a salvo".

-"Si pero que me dices de Mangle, sabes como es ella o no importará lo que le digas, ella siempre vendrá"-Volvió a hablar aquella voz.

Lo que vio Bonbon_,_ hizo que le dieran escalofríos por su espalda, ya que Foxy estaba solo, y ni siquiera vio que moviera su labios para cambiar su voz y tener una conversación macabra con el mismo, algo estaba hablando con él y ese algo era un asesino.

**Capitulo nuevo:**

Bonbon se quedo petrificada como una estatua, estaba preparada para dar un grito de terror pero algo se lo impedía, hasta que de un momento a otro la conversación continuo.

-"Puedo alejarme de ella como la otra vez y si el caso lo requiere, irme de aquí, dejar a todos y evitar dejar alguna huella para que me sigan o den con mi paradero, largarme de esta ciudad solo para evitar mas accidentes contigo y proteger a todos sin causar ningún daño"-Dijo Foxy muy convencido con sus palabras, pera a la vez sonaba melancólico.

-"Vamos Foxy a quien engañas, admítelo, ya le has causado suficiente daño a Chica, no crees que es suficiente para ella"-Respondió la voz con un tono burlón sin quitar lo macabro que era soltando de vez en cuando una carcajadas-"Le has roto su pobre e inocente corazón".

Foxy al escuchar esas palabras, no pudo evitar que las lagrimas poco a poco se desprendieran de sus ojos, pues sabia que tenía razón, como "dicen las palabras duelen mas que los golpes", eso desgraciadamente tuvo que comprobarlo, entonces con la manga del saco que traía puesto, Foxy se limpio las lagrimas y volvió a su compostura sería pero aún en estado melancólico.

-"Ya te he dicho la razón del porque he hecho esto y no volveré a repetírtelo"-Respondió Foxy ahora enojado.

-"Si, "para proteger a todos"-Dijo la voz repitiendo lo que había dicho Foxy pero ahora con una voz nada simpática-"Bah, esas son puras estupideces, tu y yo sabemos que mientras sigas existiendo, yo seguiré existiendo, y mientras yo exista causare mucho daño y volveré con tus amigos para matarlos, solo para que al final te des cuenta de que todo tu esfuerzo de mantenerme alejado fue en vano y cuando eso ocurra yo me are cargo de que no solo mates a tus amigo, si no de que también los veas caer de uno en uno, y para el final dejare a tu linda Chica la cuál no solo mataras, si no que también pasarás un rato agradable con ella antes de que su sangre corra por su piel"-Respondió la voz con una gran cantidad de locura y maldad en cada palabra que decía, pero lo último fue lo que derramo el vaso, fue lo que desató la rabia de Foxy.

-"Escúchame maldito, si le haces algo a ella te juro que..."-Trató de decir Foxy pero tenía miedo por lo que oía.

-"Me juras que?"-Interrumpió la voz-"Tu no olvides que yo vivo dentro de tí, tu eres yo y yo soy tú, estamos unidos desde la primera vez que me sacaste, si tu te deshaces de mí también terminaras por matarte, soy el hijo de tu odio, miedo y dolor, desde lo que ocurrió con tu hermano yo ya estaba brotando como un árbol que nace de una semilla, soy tu mas preciada creación, soy tus pesadillas, soy lo que tu no puedes hacer pero yo sí, yo soy "NIGHTMARE FOXY" y eso nadie puedo evitarlo"-Dijo la voz, soltando su verdadero nombre y lo que era mientras que el eco de esto último saltaba por las paredes (Ok, les soy sincero esto se me ocurrió apenas y fue una casualidad que justamente como pensaba que era este personaje, días scott saco una imagen de él jejeje :9).

-"Tu maldito hijo de perra, como es posible que yo haya creado a un ser como tú"-Dijo Foxy entrando en depresión y rompiendo en llanto-"Como es posible, respóndeme maldito"-Exigió Foxy con mucha rabia en su cuerpo.

-"Jejeje"-Se empezó a escuchar la risa de Nightmare Foxy, una risa maniática y a la vez siniestra y aterradora que al parecer tenía un eco infinito al hablar-"Sabes Foxy me encantó hablar contigo, pero Bonbon nos esta vigilando lo que hace que esta charla deje de ser privada ".

-"Que"-Susurro Bonbon muy con un tono de sorpresa al escuchar que la habían descubierto, pero lo que le sorprendió fue el como, ella no había dicho nada ni siquiera movió nada, hasta Foxy estaba de espaldas mientras ella los observaba, era prácticamente imposible que la hayan descubierto.

-"Al parecer alguien ya sabe nuestro pequeño secreto, jeje, creo que ella sera la primera, pero como hoy me siento generoso, te dejaré vivir de momento"-Dijo Nightmare Foxy, dirigiéndose y a la vez refiriéndose a ella.

Cuando escucho esto Foxy se dio media vuelta lo mas rápido posible solo para ver que era cierto, ella lo estaba observando pero con una cara incomprensible de terror y nervios en su rostro pero el o podía hacer nada, solo quedarse ahí parado tratando de evitar de que su impulso saliera, de que una vez mas lo liberara a el, tratando de controlar sus impulsos.

Lo único que podía hacer Bonbon en ese momento era correr lo mas rápido que fuese del lugar y fingir que no escucho nada, que nada de esto paso o guardarlo como uno de sus varios secretos y recuerdos tratando de olvidarlo sin ignorar que esto paso tratando de seguir, pero en vez de hacer, con toda su valentía fue corriendo directo hacia Foxy, abriendo las cortinas y entrando directo a la pirate cove. Foxy al ver a su amiga entrando se sorprendió, ya que pensó que iría a correr lejos de el ya que era la mejor opción para los dos.

Cuando ella entro lo primero que hizo fue revisar todo el lugar, solo para darse cuenta de que estaba ella sola con Foxy y no había ninguna señal del tal "Nightmare Foxy" ni si quiera escucho su voz, lo que le hizo pensar que estaría a salvo, de momento.

_**ADVERTENCIA: Lo siguiente que van a leer contiene escenas Foxbon, osea Foxy x Bonbon o Fonnie (como le quieren llamar), les quiero recordar que este es un fic Foxica y Frebon, así que no se hagan ilusiones los amantes de esta pareja además esta va a ser la única escena donde ellos van a estar juntos. (lo siento por esto, pero luego vienen a reclamarme mas Fonnie, tal vez en un futuro y en otro fic, pero de momento de no X) )**_

-"Que mierda haces aquí, cuanto has escuchaste"-Dijo Foxy muy enfadado con su amiga.

-"Lo escuche todo Foxy, y ahora entiendo por que has actuado así todo este tiempo con todos nosotros"-Dijo Bonbon con mucha inseguridad y miedo de que algo saliese de entre las sombras para atacarla a ella o que el mismo perdiera los estribos y se iría contra ella.

-"No se de que mierda hablas, ahora ve..."-Trató de exigir pero fue interrumpido por Bonbon.

-"Deja de hacer esas estupideces AHORA FOXY"-Grito Bonbon soltándose en el llanto-"Foxy, se que tienes secretos como todos nosotros, se que nos quieres proteger de algo pero tienes que aprender que no puedes solucionarlo todo tu solo, nos necesitas y no me importa si te vas, yo te seguiré para ayudarte sin importar que, y yo no estaré sola, también mi hermano, Freddy y Chica"

Esto último que dijo llamo la atención de Foxy, pero antes de que ella continuara se abalanzo hacia Foxy para abrazarlo haciendo que los dos cayeran al piso.

-"Foxy, yo antes te ame, pero ahora que mis sentimientos han cambiado hacia Freddy no significa que quiera perderte, te quiero como quiero a mi hermano, a Chica y a Freddy, tu eres mi mejor amigo y el que me animo a seguir a mi corazón, y ahora eso hago y mi corazón dice que te ayude, no solo a unirte con Chica si no también a que superes y destruyas a aquella voz, yo junto con todos nosotros te ayudaremos hasta el final"-Dicho esto, le dio un beso en la mejilla a Foxy, se levanto y salió caminando de la pirate cove-"Solo piénsalo"-Fueron su últimas palabras antes de retirarse del sitio.

Foxy solo se quedo en ese sitio pensando sin saber que hacer o que decir. El tiempo paso y la pizzería ya estaba apunto de cerrar, solo faltaba que alguien cerrara la puerta principal y ese alguien era la única alma que quedaba en todo el sitio, el cual era de Foxy quien se había quedado todo lo que restaba del día pensando si lo que estaba haciendo era lo correcto, si el solo lograría superar esto, entre varias dudas que giraban entorno a él y a las palabras de Bonbon, en todo ese tiempo no había vuelto a escuchar a aquella voz pero ahora estaba teniendo un problema peor que la voz y era el de pasar hambre, ya que no había comido en todo ese tiempo su estomago ya le empezaba a hablar y a dolerle y no solo eso, también el cansancio lo estaba atacando y ya tenía que retirarse así que se levanto y camino lentamente, pero antes de quitar las cortinas para irse, pudo notar la pizza que traía Chica tirada en el suelo, para su suerte la caja que contenía la pizza estaba en perfectas condiciones y no se notaba que la pizza hubiese salido de ahí, la tomo y se la llevo con el.

Después de terminar de arreglar la pizzería, Foxy salió y cerro con llave el local para después irse a su auto con la pizza en manos, no se la había comido por que no sabía como utilizar bien la estufa y no había microondas en el lugar por lo cuál decidió llevársela a su casa. Llego al estacionamiento del lugar, agarro sus llaves, abrió la puerta y se sentó, dejando la pizza en el asiento de atrás para después disponerse a conducir de regreso a su hogar.

Continuara...

**Bueno chicos hasta aquí el capitulo de hoy, perdón si les prometí que fuese un poco mas largo pero es que tengo un problema con mi cabeza la cuál no tiene inspiración para escribir mas y además estas vacaciones se me hicieron cortas y fastidiosas ya que me ocurrieron miles de cosas, tuve que ir de un lugar a otro para ver en que escuela me iba a quedar, fui a la playa y regrese con un ardor terrible de espalda, que tengo que ir al dentista para que vea lo de unos braquets para mí, que si esto que si aquello, total apenas y pudo escribir este fic pero bueno, dejen su comentarios que siempre leo y siempre se agradecen yo me despido y espero que les este gustando el fic, el cual calculo que le faltan uno capítulos para terminar y nos vemos.**


	25. Penúltimo capitulo

**Wazzup familia del fanfic, aquí eyiles jack con un nuevo capitulo de este fic que todos ustedes ansiaban y bueno, después de mucha espera aquí esta el penúltimo capitulo, si así es el próximo es el último :(, pero no se depriman ya que tengo uno que otro proyecto para un futuro no muy lejano, pero bueno es muy posible que el siguiente capítulo lo suba la próxima semana pues ya quiero acabar esta historia para comenzar con unas sorpresas para ustedes, pero bueno yo los dejo con este episodio y me voy, sigan sensuales ;3.**

** Capitulo anterior:**

-"Que mierda haces aquí, cuanto has escuchado"-Dijo Foxy muy enfadado con su amiga.

-"Lo escuche todo Foxy, y ahora entiendo por que has actuado así todo este tiempo con todos nosotros"-Dijo Bonbon con mucha inseguridad y miedo de que algo saliese de entre las sombras para atacarla a ella o que el mismo perdiera los estribos y se iría contra ella.

-"No se de que mierda hablas, ahora ve..."-Trató de exigir pero fue interrumpido por Bonbon.

-"Deja de hacer esas estupideces AHORA FOXY"-Grito Bonbon soltándose en el llanto-"Foxy, se que tienes secretos como todos nosotros, se que nos quieres proteger de algo pero tienes que aprender que no puedes solucionarlo todo tu solo, nos necesitas y no me importa si te vas, yo te seguiré para ayudarte sin importar que, y yo no estaré sola, también mi hermano, Freddy y Chica"

Esto último que dijo llamo la atención de Foxy, pero antes de que ella continuara se abalanzo hacia Foxy para abrazarlo haciendo que los dos cayeran al piso.

-"Foxy, yo antes te ame, pero ahora que mis sentimientos han cambiado hacia Freddy no significa que quiera perderte, te quiero como quiero a mi hermano, a Chica y a Freddy, tu eres mi mejor amigo y el que me animo a seguir a mi corazón, y ahora eso hago y mi corazón dice que te ayude, no solo a unirte con Chica si no también a que superes y destruyas a aquella voz, yo junto con todos nosotros te ayudaremos hasta el final"-Dicho esto, le dio un beso en la mejilla a Foxy, se levanto y salió caminando de la pirate cove-"Solo piénsalo"-Fueron su últimas palabras antes de retirarse del sitio.

Foxy solo se quedo en ese sitio pensando sin saber que hacer o que decir. El tiempo paso y la pizzería ya estaba apunto de cerrar, solo faltaba que alguien cerrara la puerta principal y ese alguien era la única alma que quedaba en todo el sitio, el cual era de Foxy quien se había quedado todo lo que restaba del día pensando si lo que estaba haciendo era lo correcto, si el solo lograría superar esto, entre varias dudas que giraban entorno a él y a las palabras de Bonbon, en todo ese tiempo no había vuelto a escuchar a aquella voz pero ahora estaba teniendo un problema peor que la voz y era el de pasar hambre, ya que no había comido en todo ese tiempo su estomago ya le empezaba a hablar y a dolerle y no solo eso, también el cansancio lo estaba atacando y ya tenía que retirarse así que se levanto y camino lentamente, pero antes de quitar las cortinas para irse, pudo notar la pizza que traía Chica tirada en el suelo, para su suerte la caja que contenía la pizza estaba en perfectas condiciones y no se notaba que la pizza hubiese salido de ahí, la tomo y se la llevo con el.

Después de terminar de arreglar la pizzería, Foxy salió y cerro con llave el local para después irse a su auto con la pizza en manos, no se la había comido por que no sabía como utilizar bien la estufa y no había microondas en el lugar por lo cuál decidió llevársela a su casa. Llego al estacionamiento del lugar, agarro sus llaves, abrió la puerta y se sentó, dejando la pizza en el asiento de atrás para después disponerse a conducir de regreso a su hogar.

**Capitulo nuevo:**

Todo el mundo se encontraba ahora en su casa, cada quien estaba pensando en las cosas que había pasado en la pizzería con lo de Foxy y su mal comportamiento y su extraño carácter, cosa que no era de él.

La noche era tranquila la luna brillaba en todo su esplendor, hasta que un enorme y frente frío azoto con toda la ciudad, seguido por varias nubes que estaban totalmente oscuras y de un momento a otro la hermosa luz de la luna fue tapada por aquellas nubes para que segundos después se soltara una enorme ventisca seguida por una fuerte y tremenda lluvia.

Mientras que esto pasaba, en la casa de Bonbon se podían oír gritos y llantos desgarradores pidiendo piedad, pidiendo que aquel castigo que estaba sufriendo terminara de una vez, los gritos sonaban se mezclaban con el fuerte sonido de las gotas que caían con mucha fuerza desde el cielo. Los gritos le pertenecían a Bonnie, el cuál estaba siendo curado por su hermana después de aquel tremendo golpe recibido por Foxy.

-"PARA POR FAVOR!, Bonbon por favor deja de hacerme esto"-Gritaba Bonnie muy adolorido con algunas lagrimas saliendo de sus ojos.

-"No seas exagerado hermano, ni siquiera te he tocado y ya estas actuando como bebe"-Respondió Bonbon muy enojada por su hermana.

-"Es que el maldito alcohol arde como el fuego, por favor hermanita no seas cruel y termina con mi sufrimiento, mátame por favor y acaba con este dolor y este castigo"-Dijo Bonnie exagerando, mientras se tiraba al suelo con las manos estiradas a los lados con los ojos cerrados cosa que hizo que su hermana se enojara mas con el.

-"No puedo creer esto"-Dijo Bonbon mientras intentaba levantar a su hermano del suelo, cosa que era inútil pero ella no se rindió y continuó con sus insignificantes esfuerzos-"Tu, que presumes que eres el mas valiente de todos, pero que no aguanta una pocas gotas de alcohol en su cabeza, eso es muy cobarde"-Dijo Bonbon con sus intentos fallidos.

En el momento que pronuncio la palabra "cobarde", fue como si hubiese prendido algo dentro de su hermano, cosa que hizo que se levantara con la cara llena de furia y enojo.

-"A QUIEN LE DICES COBARDE, MAL VESTIDA"-Grito Bonnie muy enfurecido.

-"Y TU A QUIEN COÑO LE DICES MAL VESTIDA, MARICÓN"-Dijo ahora Bonbon con el mismo odio que su hermano.

-"TU NIÑA QUE USO PAÑAL HASTA LOS 5 AÑOS"-Grito Bonnie muy enojado con su hermana.

-"PERO YO NO ME ORINE ENFRENTE DE TODOS EN AQUELLA OBRA"-Dijo ahora Bonbon muy enfurecida.

Y así los dos hermanos se lanzaban insultos uno a otro, recordando aquellas cosas vergonzosas que les habían ocurrido a lo largo de su vida, una mas humillante que la otra.

-"Así, pues yo no tuve mi primer novio a los 20 años"-Dijo Bonnie para después de darse cuenta de la que había dicho.

-"Ja ja ja, si sabes que te llamaste gay a ti mismo"-Dijo Bonbon cambiando su emoción de enojo a uno mas simpático y soltándose a carcajadas.

-"Tu sabes a lo que me refiero"-Dijo Bonnie enojado pero no pudo evitar contagiarse de la alegría del momento y al igual que a su hermana, cambió su animo de un momento a otro para reírse junto a su hermana.

-"Jajaja, que tiempos aquellos no hermano"-Pregunto Bonbon a Bonnie, mientras trataba de parar de reír.

-"Sip, ya ni me acordaba de aquellas épocas de nuestra infancia"-Respondió Bonnie mientras se acordaba de aquellas épocas en las que uno no tenía que preocuparse cuál ropa llevarse puesta, en las que uno se preocupaba por su cuerpo , por como hablar y actuar para tener amigos e incluso cuando le decías tus padres que nunca tendrías novio o novia, esa fantástica época que todos quisiéramos volver a pasar por aunque sea un segundo de nuestra vida, pero cuando te das cuenta y cuando menos te lo esperas, ya eres un adulto, los juguetes que antes eran tus mejores amigos dejan de tener sentido, una época en la que la felicidad venía de un chocolate, cuando 5 metros eran kilómetros y te tomabas la vida pensando que si eres bueno papa noel te traerá el balón de fútbol, la bicicleta y el videojuego que tanto has querido, pero ahora que eres mayor el color a dejado de tener color, la felicidad se tiene ganar a base de golpes y mucho esfuerzo.

-"Je je, si aun no olvido todas nuestras travesuras que hacíamos en nuestra casa"-Dijo Bonbon, para después de dejar de tener esa sonrisa alegre a tener una depresiva-"Aun recuerdo a nuestros padres".

-"Yo también, pero recuerda que no fue nuestra culpa ni la de ellos"-Dijo Bonnie tratando de animar a su hermana de nuevo.

-"Eso ya lo se, pero cada vez que recuerdo eso, también recuerdo a... "-Dijo haciendo una breve pausa para continuar hablando-"tu ya sabes quien"-Después de dichas estas palabras, ella no pudo evitar agachar la cabeza y empecer a llorar.

-"El escogió su camino y nosotros el nuestro, Bonbon, se que los últimos años no fueron los mejores de todos, después de ese accidente fue difícil rehacer nuestras vidas, conseguir casa y un buen trabajo fue difícil pero ahora no tienes que recordar esa época oscura, lo pasado pasado ahora lo que importa es el ahora, mientras sigamos juntos nuestros padres seguirán con nosotros"-Dijo Bonnie sosteniendo la barbilla de su hermana, logrando alzar su cabeza de nuevo para que el le limpiase las lagrimas que caían se sus ojos con su dedo pulgar, sin soltar su barbilla.

-"Te quiero hermano"-Dijo Bonbon para lanzarse a las manos de Bonnie, rodeándolo con sus brazos propiciándole un abrazo que el respondió.

-"Yo igual hermana,... yo igual"-Agregó Bonnie.

El tiempo paso y los hermanos se divertían hablando, resguardados de la fuerte lluvia dentro del hogar de Bonbon, ahora Bonnie tenía una gasa pegada en su cabeza muy cerca de su ojo el cuál estaba algo hinchado y morado.

-"Oye Bonnie, por que dijiste que tenía novio, es decir tengo 20 años y todavía no he tenido ningún novio"-Preguntó Bonbon algo desconcertada.

-"Pensé que tu y Freddy ya eran novios"-Dijo Bonnie con un tono inocente y estúpido.

-"Por que pensaste eso?"-Pregunto Bonbon con un rubor en sus mejillas, algo nerviosa y enojada.

-"Bueno, jeje, que digo".

-"Fue Chica, ¿verdad?"

-"Sip"-Dijo Bonnie, para después de acordarse de lo hechos ocurridos en la el local de freddy's fazbear pizza-"Cambiando de tema, que fue lo que paso?, escuche a Chica salir llorando y corriendo fuera del lugar".

-"No se que paso, cuando le iba a preguntar ya se había marchado lejos"-Contesto Bonbon, mientras recordó lo que pasó después eso.

-"Fue Foxy, verdad?"-Preguntó.

Bonbon se quedo callada mientras pensaba, recordó aquella voz de un tal Nightmare Foxy y sobre todo lo que le había dicho a Foxy con la esperanza de que todo volviera a la normalidad. Ahora ella sabía un secreto muy profundo de Foxy que prometió jamas revelar.

-"Que demonios le pasa?, se comportando como un reverendo idiota, si sigue así ya no va a tener ningún amigo y se va quedar solo"-Dijo Bonnie con intriga y algo de enojo.

-"No es su culpa, Bonnie si supieras por lo que el esta pasando tal vez lo entenderías"-Respondió Bonbon, susurrando sus últimas palabras.

-"A que refieres?, que le sucede o cuál es su razón para estar de ese modo, por favor dímelo y trataré de ayudarlo"

-"Quisiera decirte pero no puedo, me jure a mi mismo no decírselo a nadie y si te lo digo creerás que he perdido la cabeza, pero además deseo que lo escuche jamas lo hubiera oído"-Dicho esto Bonbon empezó a temblar mientras unas lagrimas salían de sus ojos para caer en el suelo-"Lo siento, ya es muy noche y sera mejor que me vaya a dormir, si quieres quédate hasta que la tormenta pase".

Segundo después de decir esto, Bonbon se paró y se marcho directo a las escaleras para subir a su cuarto solo para acostarse en su cama y conseguir al menos dormir un poco, pero eso no evitaba que siguiera temblado de terror por aquella cosa que estaba junto a Foxy. Por otro lado Bonnie solo observaba a su hermana subir por aquellas viejas escaleras de madera, preguntándose que fue lo que paso, pero estaba muy cansado como para poder averiguar que sucedió entonces opto por intentar dormir en el sillón de la sala principal de la casa de su hermana.

En un departamento pequeño, se encontraba Chica la cuál estaba en su ducha pensando mientras el agua caliente recorría por todo su cuerpo, ella estaba con la cabeza a bajo y con el animo muy bajo, todo su baño estaba cubierto por el vapor del agua y ella no movía ni el mas mínimo musculo pero unos minutos después, el agua dejo de salir por la regadera y Chica solo se limitó a salir de ahí, tomar su tolla y salio de su baño con la toalla cubriendo todo su cuerpo desnudo, llegó a su cama y se sentó con la cabeza mirando al suelo, se quedo pensando en como Foxy la había insultado y como la había hecho llorar.

**_POV de Chica._**

Tal vez el no sienta lo mismo que yo siento por él, pero tampoco tenía que mostrármelo de esa manera, pero porque te volviste así, ya te aclaré que yo no tengo nada con Freddy, que lo que paso solo fue un simple mal entendido que observaron tu ojos, no hicimos nada.

Por que Foxy?, por que?, eres un imbécil-Después de esto, las lágrimas empezaron a salir de sus hermosos ojos morados.

Que te paso, donde esta el Foxy que siempre lograba sacarme una sonrisa, el cuál se preocupaba por sus amigos y por todos los que te rodean, ese no eres tú.

**_Fin del POV de Chica._**

Las lagrimas seguían brotando de sus ojos, y poco a poco fue acostándose en su cama hasta que la almohada cubría su rostro sollozando mientras su húmedo cuerpo cubría con una pocas gotas de agua su cama, pero ella no le dio importancia y fue así como se quedo profundamente dormida.

Ella ya tenía suficientes problemas y para empeorarlo en su pequeña mesa había un aviso de desalojo junto con uno de renta, ella ya no tenía tiempo y mañana sería el último día que tendría para pagar lo que debe y tendría que irse a buscar hogar en otro lugar.

En la casa de Foxy se escuchaban como alguien dentro se azotaba una y otra vez con las paredes, cayéndose repetidas veces y tirando varias cosas haciendo que varias de estas terminaran rotas y estrelladas en el piso, también se escuchaban varios quejidos de dolor y uno que otro grito seco no faltaba en esa escena, acompañada con los truenos fuerte y ventiscas fuertes que azotaba por fuera de su casa.

Foxy se movía de un lado a otro muy frenéticamente lo cual ocasionaba que este se diera fuertes golpes en la pared y contra varios muebles, mientras hacia esto el se cubría los oídos lo mas fuerte que podía con sus manos lo cuál dejaba en claro de que estaba escuchando a su lado mas pesadillesco y oscuro.

-"VAMOS FOXY, tenemos que ir por Bonbon, ya sabe sobre mí y lo mas probable es que quiera saber mas de nosotros, tienes que ACABAR CON ELLA AHORA!-Gritaba y demandaba Nigthmare Foxy.

-"No, no lo voy a hacer jamas te voy matar antes de que le pongas un musculo a mis amigo, escuchaste maldito bastardo"-Dijo con un sentimiento de mucha rabia, enojo y nervios.

-"Cuantas veces te tengo que decir que yo..."-Fue interrumpido por Foxy.

-"Que tu eres yo y yo soy tu, esa malditas historia ya me la se y si te lo preguntas, sí"-Dijo Foxy, pero su contraparte no entendía a lo que se refería-"Si estoy dispuesto a morir con tal de que tu mueras, a sufrir por todos los seres que tu has lastimado y que has dañado, a tomar la responsabilidad por el horrible crimen que me obligaste a cometer y sobre todo a morir por el amor de mi vida, Bonbon tiene razón no estoy solo y no lo estaré jamas yo juro por mi vida que descubriré la manera de destruirte aunque eso implique MI MUERTE".

Lo último dicho por Foxy, lo dijo con tanta seguridad y sin miedo a la muerte, cosa que disgusto demasiado a Nightmare Foxy y su repuesta a lo dicho por él, lo obligo a desatar un terrible grito tan agudo y tan fuerte que casi logra desangrar lo oídos de Foxy. El grito fue tan estremecedor y fuerte que no importara que tan fuerte apretara sus manos en sus oídos estas le iban a seguir doliendo, tanto fue el dolor que desmayo cayendo bruscamente en el suelo haciendo que el cruel castigo terminara.

Continuara...

**Jejeje, soy muy malo los deje en la intriga verdad?, pero no se preocupen, terminando este capitulo ya estoy comenzando lo que ya sería el último episodio confirmado :( , lo lamento bastante pero este fic me duro mas del que yo creía y ya tiene que llegar a su fin, pero no se preocupen como dije en el principio tengo varias sorpresas preparadas para ustedes ;).**

**Y antes de terminar aquí les dejare una pequeña lista de las cosas que van a pasar en el último capitulo:**

**1-Va a ver lemon ( esto lo prometí en un capitulo y lo prometido es deuda )**

**2-Mangle va a aparecer otra vez.**

**3-Va a ver contenido extremo Foxica tanto que puede que en ese capitulo saque mi lado romántico-gay.**

**Va a ver varias cosas que puede que me tarde mucho en escribirlo, pero bueno, yo me despido, siganme en twitter el cuál esta en mi perfil de Fanfiction y nos vemos luego.**


	26. Nota de autor (osease Yo)

**Wazzup familia del Fanfiction bienvenidos a una nota de autor (WTF, se que esto es muy inusual en mí pero era necesitaba decírselos) se que prometí que este iría a ser el próximo y ultimo episodio, la cosa es que desde que entre a mi nueva escuela ahora me quede sin tiempo para escribir y no solo eso, mi computadora valió madres o mejor dicho se descompuso y ahora estoy escribiendo en la laptop de mi papa cosa que no es agradable ya que al ser suya no la puedo ocupar mucho tiempo o a veces en varios días no la puedo ocupar y es por eso que me atraso en traerles el último episodio, por lo cuál no me deja otra opción mas que cancelar esta historia y que el final quede a su imaginación, lo siento mucho pero es la única alternativa...**

**No como creen que yo haría algo así (inserte cara trollface), el punto es que me voy a tardar mas en subir ese capitulo por esas razones y porque además la idea que tengo es muy larga y ni siquiera e escrito lo que sería el 60% de lo que quiero que sucede para un buen final, pero si va a ver un final, no se cancela nada y seguiré escribiendo no se preocupen no he muerto, espero sus comprensibles reviews y si aún pienso poner lemon para el final ;P. Se despide Eyiles Jack y nos vemos en otra bye bye.**


	27. Final (parte 1)

**Wazzup familia del fanfiction :), antes de comenzar quiero darle las gracias a todos ustedes por apoyarme y apoyar a este fic en general, el cuál es un fic que ha sido muy especial para mí ya que fue el primero que hice que tuvo muchos comentarios, seguidores y mucha gente que la agregó a su lista de favoritos, muchas gracias a todos ustedes y es una desgracia que no hayamos cumplido la meta de 100 reviews antes de que llegara este capitulo pero eso no importa, superamos a los 50 que eso ya es algo :), se los agradezco mucho y mas a la gente que me apoyo y me incito a que siguiera este fic, yo un escritor que apenas y sabe lo que escribe que en el comienzo tuve varios tropiezos pero gracias a este fic y a ustedes logre mejorar aunque sea un poco, muchas gracias :'), bueno como se que ya no quieren escuchar mi discurso deprimente y no quieren llorar, yo los dejo con el último capitulo.**

**PD: Para todos los que no quieren ver lemon hay una pequeña advertencia antes de que lleguen a esa parte para que se adelanten hasta donde se acaba.**

**PD2: Para los que si quieren ver lemon les advierto que puede que sean muy explícitas la escenas ya que al ser el último capitulo no me limitare y sacare todo mi lado pervertido ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°).**

**Capitulo anterior:**

En la casa de Foxy se escuchaban como alguien dentro se azotaba una y otra vez con las paredes, cayéndose repetidas veces y tirando varias cosas haciendo que varias de estas terminaran rotas y estrelladas en el piso, también se escuchaban varios quejidos de dolor y uno que otro grito seco no faltaba en esa escena, acompañada con los truenos fuerte y ventiscas fuertes que azotaba por fuera de su casa.

Foxy se movía de un lado a otro muy frenéticamente lo cual ocasionaba que este se diera fuertes golpes en la pared y contra varios muebles, mientras hacia esto el se cubría los oídos lo mas fuerte que podía con sus manos lo cuál dejaba en claro de que estaba escuchando a su lado mas pesadillesco y oscuro.

-"VAMOS FOXY, tenemos que ir por Bonbon, ya sabe sobre mí y lo mas probable es que quiera saber mas de nosotros, tienes que ACABAR CON ELLA AHORA!-Gritaba y demandaba Nigthmare Foxy.

-"No, no lo voy a hacer jamas te voy matar antes de que le pongas un musculo a mis amigo, escuchaste maldito bastardo"-Dijo con un sentimiento de mucha rabia, enojo y nervios.

-"Cuantas veces te tengo que decir que yo..."-Fue interrumpido por Foxy.

-"Que tu eres yo y yo soy tu, esa malditas historia ya me la se y si te lo preguntas, sí"-Dijo Foxy, pero su contraparte no entendía a lo que se refería-"Si estoy dispuesto a morir con tal de que tu mueras, a sufrir por todos los seres que tu has lastimado y que has dañado, a tomar la responsabilidad por el horrible crimen que me obligaste a cometer y sobre todo a morir por el amor de mi vida, Bonbon tiene razón no estoy solo y no lo estaré jamas yo juro por mi vida que descubriré la manera de destruirte aunque eso implique MI MUERTE".

Lo último dicho por Foxy, lo dijo con tanta seguridad y sin miedo a la muerte, cosa que disgusto demasiado a Nightmare Foxy y su repuesta a lo dicho por él, lo obligo a desatar un terrible grito tan agudo y tan fuerte que casi logra desangrar lo oídos de Foxy. El grito fue tan estremecedor y fuerte que no importara que tan fuerte apretara sus manos en sus oídos estas le iban a seguir doliendo, tanto fue el dolor que desmayo cayendo bruscamente en el suelo haciendo que el cruel castigo terminara.

**Capitulo final:**

Un día nuevo estaba comenzando, las últimas gotas de lluvia caían para que la nubes se dispersaran dando paso a los primeros rayos de luz de sol, estaba amaneciendo y todo el piso de todas las calles estaban con mas de un charco de agua, varios tejados aún goteaban el agua que había caído sobre ellos, el césped, flores y alguna hojas de los arboles estaba brillando por las gotas de roció que reflejaba la luz de aquel brillante sol y todos en la ciudad salían a sus trabajos u escuelas para iniciar su día como siempre, todos excepto uno...

En el interior de una casa bastante grande con hermosas vistas al rededor se encontraba el cuerpo de Foxy tirado sobre su alfombra, se había vuelto a desmayar y paso toda la fría y tormentosa noche en ese lugar si nada y sin nadie cubriéndolo de la noche helada. El respiraba con normalidad como si no hubiese tenido ningún problema en la oscuridad, dormía muy plácidamente hasta que su teléfono celular empezó sonar, lo que provocó que este se despertara y se levantara muy rápido del susto, ya que el volumen estaba muy alto y el muy cerca de el, para su mala suerte había dormido debajo de la pequeña mesa en medio de toda su sala y al despertarse de esa manera no era de esperarse lo que le paso.

-"Maldita sea, auch"-Dijo soltando un queja y tocándose la cabeza en el sitio donde se había dado el golpe-"Maldita mesa de que esta hecha?, me va a salir un gran moretón, auch"-Después de esto se froto el golpe que tenía en su cabeza para después revisar su celular y darse cuenta de lo que había sonado era su alarma.

Eran las 7:10 am, o esa era la hora que su celular le marcaba, pero aunque que estuviese 15 minutos adelantado el no le dio importancia. Momentos después el se dio cuenta que ni su ropa ni el estaban del todo limpio por lo cuál opto para darse un ducha, limpiar la ropa que llevaba puesta y ponerse una mas limpia, tal vez el agua limpia lo ayudaría a relajarse y limpiar su ropa lo ayudaría a desestresarse y minutos después toda su ropa sucia estaba tirada cerca de su baño y Foxy adentro de esta en su enorme regadera. Mientras el agua caía lentamente por todo su cuerpo el estaba navegando en un mar de emociones, sentimientos, recuerdos y pensamientos, cuando el recordaba su pasado veía una extraña marca al lado de su muñeca derecha de la cuál nadie se había dado cuenta puesto que el siempre la cubría ya fuese con un playera de manga larga o con alguna pulsera, la marca era la de un balazo que se había cerrado por completo, era otro recuerdo de su pasado tormentoso y un recordatorio de lo que vivía dentro de él, de lo que había creado y de lo que esta obligado a tener dentro de él para siempre y hablando su otro yo, el por fin pudo conseguir retenerlo y encerrarlo una vez mas pero esta vez se aseguraría de que no escapase otra vez para desatar y el caos y dañar a sus seres querido jamás. Después de todo esto cerro la llave de su regadera, abrió la puerta de su ducha, se puso una toalla por debajo de su cintura y salió del baño solo para ver encontrarse con su ropa sucia tirada por el piso y con una caja de pizza en su cama, la que Chica había hecho solo para él.

El no comió desde que llego a su trabajo hasta llegar a su casa, así que una pizza no era mala idea y mas para calmar toda esa hambre que sentía, era tanta que le empezaba a doler muy fuerte su estomago, se puso ropa limpia la cuál se trataba de una camisa de manga larga completamente gris y un pantalón marrón sin ponerse zapatos bajo de nuevo con dirección a la cocina y su mala suerte le hizo otra mala broma, ya que el no era bueno el la cocina y la pizza estaba muy fría, se le ocurrió calentarla en su microondas y para su desgracia la caja era demasiado grande como para ponerla dentro de esta.

-"Maldita mierda, creo que calcule mal y la pizza no entra"-Dijo para que después su estomago gruñera de hambre y le empezara a dolerle de nuevo-"Rayos, ahora que hago, tengo mucha hambre, creo que me toca usar el horno, pero como coño se enciende?"-Se dijo para que momentos después empezara a revisar a fondo cada detalle de su horno, de como lo prendería o por lo menos tener una mínima idea de como usarlo y al no ser el mas experto en la cocina, hasta las cosas mas sencillas se le irían a complicar por mucho.

Pasaron uno cuantos minutos de investigación a fondo para saber el uso de horno común, hasta que por fin pudo encender un pequeña flama de fuego que no tardó ni cinco segundos en apagarse, esto lo molesto demasiado que empezó a gritar maldición y media a los cuatro vientos.

-"MALDITO HORNO DE MIERDA, ESTÚPIDO BASTARDO, YA TENGO VARIOS AÑOS CONTIGO Y AÚN NO SE COMO USARTE, MALDITA COSA, ERES UN PEDAZO DE BASUR..."-Sus gritos fueron interrumpidos al oír el timbre de su casa sonar-"Ojala el que me visita sepa como utilizar esto, no importa si es el cartero o cualquier otro, tengo tanta hambre que le pediría ayuda a cualquier extraño que entrara por la puerta principal"-Dicho esto camino con dirección a la puerta de entrada para luego abrirla y darse cuenta de quién estaba ahí fuera era Mangle, la cuál estaba as hermosa que nunca, con una playera que hacía que su hermosa figura se notara.

-"Hola Foxy, te encuentras bien?"-Pregunto Mangle con una cara preocupada, triste y muy nerviosa por no ver a su amigo por mucho tiempo-"Perdón si te molesto pero necesito hablar contigo es muy importante"-Dijo acercándose a Foxy.

-"No hay problema, si quieres pasa"-Ofreció dando paso a su casa a su querida y hermosa amiga de la infancia.

Después de que ella pasara, Foxy entro algo confundido cerrando la puerta de tras de él para luego guiar a su invitada sorpresa hacia la sala donde le ofreció asiento que ella con mucho gusto acepto, sentando en el sillón blanco de sala poniéndose cómoda mientras Foxy iba en dirección a la cocina.

-"Oye Mangle quieres café o quieres café"-Gritó Foxy desde la cocina con un tono serio y cómico a la vez, esto tuvo efecto en Mangle la cuál soltó una breve risa.

-"Je, creo que tomaré la segunda opción, aunque mejor prefiero la primera"-Respondió con una sonrisa en su rostro siguiéndole el juego a su amigo.

-"Tienes suerte de que es lo único que se hacer en la cocina"-Dijo Foxy preparando aquél líquido amargo, color marrón y algo caliento.

-"A mi no me engañas Foxy, te conozco perfectamente, tu no sabe ni hacer hielo así que de seguro tienes una cafetera o me equivoco?"-Pregunto en tono bromista Mangle.

-"Ja ja ja, al parecer alguien ya ha descubierto mi secreto"-Dijo mientras llegando a la sala con dos tazas llenas-"Si tienes razón, tengo una cafetera, jeje"-Dicho esto le ofreció una de las dos tazas la cual acepto mu amablemente y después se sentó junto a ella en su gran sillón.

-"Jeje, no has cambiado nada, sigues siendo igual de tonto"-Dijo Mangle para después tomar un poco de la taza-"Fuera de bromas y hablando de secretos, que fue lo que paso en la pizzería?"-Pregunto Mangle cambiando su estado de animo alegre a uno cerio y preocupado.

-"No es nada, créeme"-Respondió Foxy del mismo modo que Mangle.

-"Foxy, por favor dime que lo es que te ocurrió, necesito saberlo para que intente ayudarte, como cuando lo hice con la muerte de tu padre, como lo hacíamos de pequeños que siempre nos contábamos nuestros problemas y nos ayudábamos a resolverlos"-Agregó preocupada mientras ponía su mano sobre la de él esperando una respuesta de parte de él.

-"Lo lamento Mangle, pero no te lo puedo decir"-Dijo mientras alejaba su mano de la de ella-"Es algo de lo que no estoy orgulloso y que me seguirá para siempre, además si te lo digo te pondré en un gran peligro y no quiero que pase eso".

-"Entiendo, Foxy"-Dijo algo decepcionaba para luego tomar la total atención de pelirrojo y verse de frente a frente, ella temblaba un poco de los nervios-"Hay algo que te he querido decir, tu me"-Trató de decir pero fue interrumpida al ver un enorme moretón en la cabeza de su amigo, la cuál tenía un poco de sangre-"Foxy, que te paso en la cabeza"-Dijo alarmada olvidando por completo lo que le quería decir.

-"Tranquila, solo fue un pequeño golpe que me dí contra la mesa"-Trató de calmar a su amiga.

-"Eso no importa, acompañe te llevare al baño a curarte ese enorme golpe"-Dijo Mangle mientras agarraba de una de su manos a Foxy y jalarlo hasta su baño que logro encontrar gracias a la indicaciones de Foxy.

Después de unos minutos dentro del baño, Mangle había cubierto el moretón de la cabeza del pirata Foxy con un gaza la cual estaba remojada en un poco de alcohol y pegada a el con cinta médica, ella estaba parada y el estaba sentado en la taza del retrete recibiendo la atención médica de su amiga.

-"Listo, mañana en la mañana esa cosa debe desaparecer de ti"-Dijo Mangle después de terminada su labor.

-"Te agradezco mucho tu ayuda Mangle, gracias"-Dijo Foxy mientras se acomodaba la gaza de su cabeza-"Mangle hay algo que te tengo que preguntar"-Dijo cambiando su tono amistoso a uno mas serio.

-"Que Foxy"-Respondió algo emocionada y con un rubor en sus mejillas, esperando que él fuese el primero en declararse antes que ella.

-"Como fue que descubriste mi dirección y por que viniste?"-Pregunto quitandole todo el entusiasmo a Mangle.

-"Bueno, antes de irme, aquella día, le pregunte a uno de tus amigo por tu dirección, creo que su nombre era Fred o Alfredo"-Dijo haciendo un esfuerzo por recordar el nombre del castaño de Freddy-"Y vine aquí por que fui un par de veces a la pizzería para ver como te encontrabas y al no verte decidí venir aquí, para ver como te encontrabas por que tu me importas"-Dijo mientras su rubor aparecía de nuevo al decir sus últimas palabras.

-"Estoy bien, es solo que han pasado varias cosas con respecto a mí que tuve que faltar a mi trabajo, pero ahora estoy mejor que nunca"-Dijo Foxy logrando calmar un poco a Mangle.

-"Foxy, hay algo que tengo que decirte que no pude y es algo que he sentido por ti desde el primer día que te ví"-Después de decir esto, Mangle se sentó en la piernas y Foxy y cerro sus ojos mientras lentamente se acercaba a él.

Ella estaba cada vez mas cerca hasta que sus labios se unieron a los de él, propinándole un beso mientras enrollaba su manos a la espalda de él, por otra parte, él no sabía que hacer ya que el no sentía lo mismo que ella y actuó lo mas rápido que pudo, sostuvo sus hombros con sus manos y de una manera rápida y algo brusca, apartó a Mangle de sus labios dejándola triste y pasmada por la reacción de Foxy.

-"Pero Foxy tu me gustas, desde que te vi sentí un gran amor por ti"-Dijo Mangle muy triste.

-"Lo lamento mucho, pero yo no siento lo mismo por ti"-Estas simples palabras rompieron el corazón de Mangle en dos, tanto fue el dolor que las lágrimas comenzaron a caer por sus ojos, al notar esto Foxy trató lo mas rápido que pudo para calmarla-"Mangle, no eres tú es solo que yo..."

-"Te gusta alguien mas, verdad"-Dijo sollozando, interrumpiéndolo-"Se trata de Chica verdad, lo se te vi con ella en el cine".

-"Como lo sabes?"-Dijo sorprendido.

-"Eso no te incumbe"-Después de decir eso Mangle se levantó lo mas rápido posible y se fue corriendo de ahí mientras las lágrimas seguían brotando de ella.

Foxy trató de ir por ella pero ya era demasiado tarde, su puerta de entrada esta abierta y no había ningún rastro de ella por ninguna parte, el solo se quedo ahí sin saber que hacer, pensando que la única amistad que le quedaba se había marchado para siempre. Después de eso se quedo en blanco, no sabía que hacer estaba solo sin nadie a su lado, así que solo entro a su casa y trató de hacer todo por olvidar ese momento, aquel beso y sabor de este pero su estómago comenzó a gruñir y recordó lo que estaba haciendo antes de la llegada de ella. Al no saber como utilizar el horno no le quedó de otra mas que comerse aquella pizza fría, la puso en su mesa y abrió la caja que la contenía, al ver el contenido se llevo una gran sorpresa ya que estaba su nombre escrito con los ingredientes y a un lado estaba una pequeña nota la cuál agarro y se sentó a leerla.

Aquel pequeño papel contenía todo lo que Chica sentía por él y el hecho de que estaba muy preocupado por su ausencia en aquellos días, al finalizar de leerla la pego junto a su pecho y las lagrimas empezaron a brota por sus ojos.

-"Maldita sea, soy un imbécil, aleje al único amor de mi vida para siempre"-Grito con los ojos repletos de lágrimas hasta que un idea le vino a la cabeza-"Tal vez no sea demasiado tarde y pueda pedirle disculpas"-Agarro su teléfono y fue directo a sus contactos solo para buscar el número de Chica pero estando a unos milímetros de apretar el botón de marcado rápido, este lo pensó dos veces antes de hacer eso-"Que mierda estoy haciendo, la insulte, le grite en la cara y desprecié y al final le voy a pedir disculpas por celular, ese no es modo pero creo que se quien me puede ayudar"-Y de un solo movimiento cambio el contacto de Chica al de Bonbon y apretó el botón de llamada.

En otro lado de la ciudad se encontraba Bonbon durmiendo plácidamente, debido a que era muy temprano y ayer fue una noche difícil debido a la tormenta nada en ese mundo la iría a despertar, nada con excepción de Bonnie quien había dormido en el sillón de su hermana y ahora estaba en la puerta de la habitación de su hermana la cuál abrió y encontró a su hermana dormida, pero a el no le importo y decidió despertarla acercándose a las orejas ella y gritar todo pulmón.

-"DONDE SE ENCUENTRA EL CEREAL"-Grito con un resultado bastante bien ya que ella se despertó de brinco con los ojos tan grandes como un plato y bastante exaltada.

-"Pero que demonios te pasa?"-Pregunto muy enojado mientras trataba de recuperarse de aquel susto.

-"Lo siento pero tengo hambre y no encuentro nada de comer"-Ofreció disculpas pero con un poco de sarcasmo, ya que su estómago era mas importante que el sueño de su hermana menor.

-"Te dije ayer que no había nada y que hoy iría a comprar alimento, recuerdas o tu maldito cerebro de nuez no lo pudo almacenar entre tantas estupideces"-Dijo muy enfadado mientras se frotaba uno de sus ojos.

-"Oh, ENTONCES PERDÓN POR MOLESTARTE"-Gritó de nuevo Bonnie espantando a su hermana otra vez, pero esta vez no se quedo y salió corriendo mientras se reía por su broma.

-"Eres un tarado"-Grito al ver a su hermano salir corriendo de su cuarto, no sin antes lanzarle una de sus almohadas la cuál golpeó su rostro e hizo que cayera-"Hay veces en las que me gustaría ser adoptada"-Dijo para ella misma mientras se levantaba con cuidado de su cama y se preparaba para iniciar su día, pero antes de que eso pasara su celular empezó a sonar, al oírlo de inmediato lo tomo y noto que el que la estaba llamando era Foxy, al ver esto de inmediato apretó el botón de contestar y lo colocó en su oído-"Foxy eres tú, o tu otro lado"-Dijo un poco insegura un con temor.

-"Soy yo, pero escucha necesito que me ayudes, puedo ir a tu casa para hablar?"-Pregunto Foxy con algo de nervios.

-"Si tu quieres, pero antes de que vengas quiero decirte que Bonnie esta aquí y no creo que se alegre al verte después del golpe que le diste"-Respondió advirtiéndole de su hermano.

-"No te preocupes, yo hablare con él, pero por favor prométeme que no le contaras a nadie, ni siquiera a Freddy, Bonnie y Chica sobre lo que viste ayer".

-"No te preocupes, tu secreto estará a salvo conmigo"-Aseguro Bonbon.

-"Gracias, saldré ahora mismo te veo ahí"-Dijo Foxy mientras tomaba las llaves y se preparaba para ir a casa de Bonbon.

Después de esto, Bonbon colgó y siguió con sus actividades normales, arregló su cama, se tomo una ducha, se vistió y se reparó para recibir a Foxy, sin decirle nada a su hermano pues creía que al ver a Foxy sería peligroso y no la dejaría por lo que sería mejor si fuese una sorpresa. Pasaron unos cuantos minutos y Bonbon después de tener todo listo decidió descansar leyendo uno de sus miles del libros sentada en su sillón.

-"Oye Bonbon, gracias por dejarme pasar la noche aquí, regresare a mi casa muchas gracias"-Grito Bonnie desde la entrada, despidiéndose de su hermana y preparado para abrir la puerta.

Cuando el giro la manecilla de la puerta con su mano derecha, abriendo la puerta pudo ver como Foxy estaba parado delante de el con una su mano hecha puño, preparado para tocar hacia la puerta pero fue interrumpido ya que Bonnie lo interrumpió antes de que hiciera eso. Se miraron por una segundo, Bonnie con una cara de sorpresa que poco a poco se fue transformando a una de disgusto y de enojo mientras que Foxy se lo quedo viendo de inseguridad con la mano arriba, con la misma forma preparada para tocar la puerta mientras lentamente la bajaba.

-"Que mierda haces tu aquí?"-Pregunto muy groseramente Bonnie al ver a Foxy, rompiendo el silencio.

-"Vengo a hablar solamente con tu hermana,necesito su ayuda"-Contestó muy tranquilo Foxy mientras empezaba a caminar para entrar a la casa, pero antes de poder entrar Bonnie lo detuvo colocando su brazo en medio de él, agarrándose del marco de la puerta lo mas fuerte que pudo, formando una barricada con su cuerpo.

-"Crees que te voy a dejar ver a mi hermana, después de todo lo que nos hiciste a nosotros tus únicos amigos"-Dijo muy enojado Bonnie mientras aun cubría la entrada.

-"Bonnie espera, deja pasar a Foxy el solo viene a hablar conmigo no quiere hacernos ningún daño"-Dijo Bonbon llegando lo mas rápido posible al oír la conversación desde su sala.

-"Lo siento Bon, pero no confió en Foxy, viste lo que me hizo y aún así quieres que el pase, que pasa si te hace algo, nunca me lo perdonaría así que la respuesta sigue siendo no"-Dijo Bonnie muy enfadado seguro de su decisión.

-"Por favor, nos sabes por lo que el paso ni lo por lo que tiene que pasar ahora"-Contestó muy enojada Bonbon.

-"Soy tu hermano mayor, mamá y papá me dejaron a cargo de tí, y no voy a dejar que nada te pase"-Dijo Bonnie, mientras Foxy estaba enfrente de ellos oyendo como hablaban mal y esto lo hacía enojar tanto que a su mano derecha dirija todo su enojo, formando un puño el cuál lo apretaba cada vez mas fuerte con mucha rabia, de algún modo el no soportaba ver a familias pelearse ya que esto le recordaba a su infancia después de perder a su hermano, le recordaba en como sus padres, después de aquella pérdida, empezaban a pelear cada día a todos noches, en como podía oír como se insultaba entre los dos y como una vez, pudo observar como su padre golpeo a su madre, esas peleas lo hacían enfadar mucho, pero lo que derramo la gota del vaso, lo que desato su furia fue al escuchar a Bonnie decir las siguientes palabras-"Y por supuesto que lo que le pasa, el es un imbécil que tuvo la oportunidad de salvar a su hermano y al matrimonio de sus incompetentes padres si hubiera hecho lo correcto"-Dijo sin pensarlo Bonnie.

-"Bonnie"-Dijo sorprendida Bonbon al escuchar a su hermano decir esas palabras.

Esas simples letras desataron la furia de Foxy y con una mano empujó muy fuerte a Bonnie al suelo mientras el cercaba con el puño arriba listo para dar un golpe devastador, se podía observar como el color de sus ojos anaranjados se había vuelto negro, como si su versión Nightmare hubiera regresado, pero esta vez Foxy logro vencerlo y regresó a recuperar su cordura. Mientras Bonnie solo se quedaba cubriendo su rostro con su dos manos, con los ojos lo mas fuertemente cerrados que podía , esperando su muerte segura, pudo sentir como algunas gotas caían en su playera lo cuál hizo que quitara sus manos y que abriera lentamente sus ojos,al hacer eso pudo ver como de los ojos de Foxy brotaban lágrimas, mientras él aún tenía el brazo alzado con su puño listo para golpearlo.

-"Tienes razón, tuve la jodida oportunidad pero la desperdicie, yo pude evitar todo eso y atrapar al asesino para evitar todo eso, pero no lo hice, en vez de eso solo me quede parado mientras mataban a mi hermano, es lo único que supe hacer todo mi maldita vida, quedarme parado viendo como lentamente mi vida se quebraba, viendo como mis padres se separaban y yo solo me quede sin hacer nada y cuando tuve la oportunidad de hacer algo, falle cobrando lo único que me quedaba, a la única familia que tenía, falle y no solo eso"-Interrumpió para luego remangarse la manga derecha de su playera y quitarse una pulsera que tenía en ellas, revelando la marca de un impacto de bala en su muñeca-"También termine por crear algo de lo que no estoy orgulloso, algo que me quita el sueño en la noche recordando toda la sangre que tuve ver, todas la muerte que tuve que soportar y todo lo que perdí a causa de un maldito bastardo, mientras tu aún podías hablar con tus padres yo tuve que vivir la mayor parte de mi vida solo, alejando a todos de mí, pero ahora todo eso acabo, ahora solo quiero tener una vida normal, recuperar aquello que perdí y ahora que tengo la oportunidad no la desperdiciare y are todo lo que este a mi alcance evitando que ocurra el mismo incidente de aquella vez ".

Bonbon y Bonnie se quedaron pasmados con un nudo en sus gargantas, nadie sabía que decir ni como reaccionar ya que era la primera vez que le veían aquella cicatriz a Foxy debido a que él la escondía bastante bien nadie la pudo notar en todo este tiempo que el tenía trabajando con ellos, esto los dejo callado y mas al pobre de Bonnie quien recientemente lo había insultado y esto lo hacia sentir estúpido al ver la valentía de su amigo de decir mas sobre su tenue pasado y a Bonbon le surgieron mas preguntas que respuestas. Unos momento después los tres estaban sentados en la mesa del comedor de Bonbon tomando un poco de café, Foxy no tocaba su vaso y solo se quedaba sentado perdido en sus pensamientos con las manos cruzadas, mientras que los dos hermanos no dejaban de verlo y debes en cuando volteaban sus miradas para verse uno al otro mientras daban de poco a poco unas probadas del liquido de la taza.

-"Lo-lo lamento mucho, yo no-yo no sabia, que tu ma- que tu mano.."-Dijo Bonnie bastante nervioso, rompiendo aquel incomodo y aterrador silencio, pero a momento de terminar fue interrumpido por Foxy.

-"Tranquilo, creo que ahora estamos a mano después de aquel golpe"-Dijo en tono tranquilo Foxy, aceptando las disculpas de su amigo.

-"Gracias, pero igual lamento haber insultado a tu familia, na sabia por todo lo que habías pasado"-Aún con las disculpas aceptadas de Foxy, Bonnie no pudo dejar de sentirse mal por aquellas palabras.

-"Oye si seguimos así vamos a terminar en un baño de lagrimas y eso es lo menos que necesito"-Dijo en tono burlón Foxy sacando una sonrisa a sus amigos.

-"Bueno quitando todo lo que ocurrió hoy, dime de que querías hablar?"-Dijo Bonbon metiéndose en la charla-"Es sobre Chica verdad?"-Dijo en tono picarona hacia Foxy cambiando el ambiente del lugar.

-"Si, si es sobre Chica"-Contesto Foxy dejando caer brutalmente y de una manera estúpida su cabeza en la mesa-"Soy un completo idiota, desprecié a la única mujer que amo y ahora no se que hacer, por eso vengo contigo para que me ayudes a disculparme"-Dijo entre gemidos que apenas y se le lograban entender puesto que su boca esta pegada a la mesa de la cuál cayo.

-"Amigo, por favor y luego dices que yo soy el ridículo"-Dijo Bonnie al contemplar los actos recientes del pirata.

-"Bueno, creo que hoy no sería el momento ideal para eso"-Contesto algo preocupada y triste.

-"A que te refieres"-Dijeron en unisono Bonnie y Foxy, el cuál se levanto de inmediato al escuchar el tono en como lo dijo Bonbon.

-"Chica me contó que hoy era su último día para pagar lo que debe y si no consigue el dinero lo perderá todo"-Dijo melancólica.

-"Demonios es cierto"-Dijo Foxy al recordar la primera vez que fue a su casa y al leer aquel papel que decía todo lo que debía Chica-"Cuando fui a su departamento encontré aquella nota y leí todo lo que decía, quisiera poder ayudarla"-Agrego.

-"Vamos amigo note deprimas y si mejor te disculpas por teléfono"-Dijo de una manera estúpida y muy predecible Bonnie, pero esta debido a esta respuesta tanto su amigo como su hermana chocaron sus palmas contra sus rostros (Facepalm lol XD).

-"Hermano, esa es la peor forma de disculparte con un chica"-Dijo muy enfadada Bonbon después de bajar su mano.

-"Eso explica el por que todas mis relaciones no pasan de una semana"-Respondió con el mismo tono estúpido Bonnie.

-"Y aparte de que eres muy estúpido"-Agregó Foxy.

-"Oye!"-Dijo Bonnie cambiando su tono tonto a uno enojado pero que sonaba muy ridículo.

-"Volviendo al tema, que puedo hacer, fui un completo estúpido al lastimarla de esa forma"-Dijo deprimido Foxy.

-"Tranquilo Foxy, no fue tu culpa, tu solo la querías proteger como a todos nosotros"-Dijo Bonbon pero esto solo le generó preguntas a su hermano Bonnie.

Pasaron minutos en los que Bonbon trataba de consolar a su amigo, pero por mas que lo intentaba cada esfuerza solo empeoraba su animo.

-"Que lástima que Chica sea tan orgullosa como para pedirnos dinero, con gusto se lo hubiéramos dado"-Dijo con el tono estúpido Bonnie.

Estas simples palabras le dieron una idea a Foxy, el cuál después de esto se levanto de inmediato y salió corriendo fuera de la casa, no sin antes darle las gracias a sus amigos.

-"Demonios, Bonnie puedo que esto suene extraño, pero eres un genio"-Dijo Foxy para luego levantarse y salir corriendo lo mas apresuradamente a su auto que estaba estacionada afuera de la casa.

-"Acaso me insulto?"-Dijo el muy estúpido de Bonnie sin entender el alago de su amigo.

-"Espera Foxy, a donde vas?"-Pregunto Bonbon intentando seguirle el paso a Foxy y para su suerte lo logro alcanzar antes de que este se fuera.

-"Voy a disculparme con Chica y también le voy a decir lo que siento por ella"-Dijo Foxy mientras abría la puerta de su carro para después subirse a él-"Muchas gracias por su ayuda y espero que también tengas las agallas para decirle a Freddy lo que sientes"-Esto último lo dijo con tono burlón y a la vez dio a todo el acelerador para irse lo mas rápido posible de ese lugar.

-"ACASO ME LLAMASTE COBARDE, ERES UN TONTO FOXY"-Gritó Bonbon sonrojada y enojada al ver a su amigo lejos de ahí, pero después de unos segundo recordó lo que había hecho por él y de un momento a otro su enojo desapareció y termino por despedir a su amigo con un tono mas entusiasta-"QUE TENGAS SUERTE FOXY"-Grito pero ahora mas tranquila y con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Mientras tanto, un poco lejos de ahí, en un edificio se encontraba Chica empacando todas sus cosas en cajas, pues sabía que ella ya no podía hacer nada y que solo faltaban unas hora para que la sacarán de su hogar, luego de esto ella no podía saber a donde vivir, tal vez con Bonbon pero el único problema era su orgullo, no quería ser una molestia para ella ni mucho menos para nadie mas ya que para ella lo mas importante de todo eran sus amigos o lo eran antes, antes de que Foxy la rechazara e ignorara sus sentimientos por él, ahora se sentía solo y sin nadie a su lado, pero escucho como tocaban a su puerta, ella al instante camino hacia la puerta. Al llegar ahí, solo se quedó parada unos segundos pensando en quién podía ser.

-"Ahora no, no estoy de humor"-Dijo Chica muy triste desde su puerta.

-"Chica, soy yo"-Grito una voz de hombre desde el otro lado, de inmediato ella se sorprendió porque ella sabía a quién le pertenecía aquella voz que estaba afuera de su, ahora ex-departamento.

-"Ahora que quieres Foxy"-Dijo muy disgustada y enojada Chica abriendo solo a medias la puerta solo para ver su rostro-"Vienes para volver a insultarme, o para decirme que ahora me acuesto con Bonnie y que soy un perra"-Dijo enojada.

-"¿Que?,no nunca, la verdad es que he venido a disculparme, no debí haberte gritado ni mucho menos sacar conclusiones erróneas, lo lamento mucho"-Respondió y se pudo notar que en su tono estaba muy arrepentido por sus actos que ahora quería corregir.

-"Lo siento pero no puedo aceptar tus disculpas"-Dijo Chica cerrando de nuevo la puerta.

-"Pero porque?"-Dijo Foxy muy sorprendido deteniendo la puerta antes de que esta la cerrara por completo.

-"Acaso no tienes idea por lo que estoy pasando ahora mismo"-Grito Chica muy molesta y bastante triste.

-"Claro, se que no tienes dinero y que esta apunto de perder tu departamento, pero yo vengo a dar..."-Trató de decir Foxy pero fue interrumpido.

-"Eso no es lo único"-Dijo Chica tratando de quitar la mano de Foxy de la puerta-"No solo es eso, traté de ayudarte y me escupiste en la cara, también no sabias lo que yo siento por ti o mejor dicho lo que sentía por tí, durante las pocas semanas que tenía trabajando ahí mi único deseo era el tener el dinero para no perder mi único hogar hasta que te conocí, tu lograste hacer lo que ningún otro chico había logrado que yo sintiera, yo te amaba, pero eso fue lo que me distrajo de mi objetivo, mi nuevo deseo eras tú"-Estas últimas palabras hicieron que las lagrimas desprendieran de Chica y que Foxy se sintiera mas sorprendido y mas triste ya que sentía que ella tenía razón-"Pero ahora por tu culpa estoy apunto de quedarme sin hogar y no solo, ahora no te quiero volver a ver nunca así que por favor vete"-Las lagrimas desprendían mas rápido de sus ojos, Foxy al verla en eso estado no sabía que hacer y entonces solo soltó la puerta y Chica la cerro en su rostro, el pego su oído a la puerta y pudo escuchar como ella seguía llorando y como seguía sollozando.

-"Chica, lo lamento mucho, pero si tan solo pudieras comprender que yo solo lo hacia para protegerte, si supieras mas sobre mi pasado tal vez me comprenderías"-Dijo Foxy a través de la puerta.

-"Eres un maldito egoísta, siempre es tu y solo tú, sabes tu no eres el único con un terrible pasado, no eres el único que tuvo que apreciar el cuerpo de un ser querido y de seguro no sabes lo que es ver como lo matan frente a tí, frente a una niña de tan solo cinco años de edad que solo quería ver a su padre de nuevo, tu tuviste suerte al no ver como matan y torturan horriblemente, no sabes lo horrible que es apreciar todo eso, ahora lárgate"-Grito en respuesta Chica mientras las lágrimas aún seguían cayendo de sus hermosos ojos morados.

Esas palabras sorprendieron demasiado a Foxy, pensó que el era el único con un pasado tenue y aterrador, pero ahora se daba cuenta de que no estaba solo. Se quedo ahí por unos momento escuchando como los llantos seguían del otro lado de la puerta hasta que decidió irse con la cabeza abajo y con sus manos en los bolsillos.

Mientras en el interior del departamento, Chica pudo ver debajo de su puerta como la sombra de los pies de Foxy se marchaban muy lentamente, al recapacitar todo esto ella pego su espalda a la de una pared y se dejo deslizar abajo lentamente hasta que quedo sentada en el frío suelo abrazando sus pies, las lagrimas seguían cayendo y ella abrazaba con cada vez mas fuerza sus rodillas. Foxy se fue sin nada mas que decir, recorriendo aquel pasillo que parecía infinito hasta llegar a las escaleras, esto empezó a dar problemas porque a pesar de tener la luz de sol a todo su esplendor, en aquella larga bajada no había nada, ni una ventana, ni un traga luz y mucho menos alguna fuente de luz pero al ser el único método de llegar a la recepción puesto que en el elevador había un letrero de papel mal colocado y con letras grandes y mal escrito las palabras "Fuera de servicio".

Al principio dudo un poco puesto que la oscuridad era mucha y esto no le daba buena espina, pero lo único que el quería en ese momento era alejarse lo mas pronto posible para olvidar lo sucedido y encontrar otra manera de solucionar sus problemas con Chica. Por lo cual no tuvo otra opción mas que bajar por aquellas escaleras oscuras, ya a unos pocos escalones de llegar a la planta baja pudo escuchar una voz, una voz que no esperaba escuchar.

-"Hola Foxy, me recuerdas?"-Pregunto Nightmare Foxy.

El por un momento se detuvo por completo y se quedo con un pie apunto de tocar el último escalón para llegar a la puerta la cual estaba cerrada pero de la cuál se podía ver unos pequeños rayos de luz por los orificios de la puerta. Foxy aparte de quedarse paralizado, pudo sentir como sudaba frió y todo su cuerpo temblaba, intento continuar con su trayecto pero algo se lo impedía, era como si alguien lo estuviera sujetando desde su espalda su pies y brazos evitando que esta se moviera, lo único que podía hacer era morderse la labio inferior y esperar a que no le sucediera nada.

-"Que, no vas a saludar o es acaso que pensaste que te podías deshacer de mi tan fácil"-Dijo en voz burlona su versión Nightmare-"No te preocupes, no he venido a hacerte daño a ti o alguno de los que tu llamas amigos, aún, solo he venido a saludar"-Foxy no contesto puesto al que miedo que ahora tenía era demasiado y solo se quedo ahí sin hacer ni siquiera el menor de los movimientos-"Vaya te has vuelto muy mal educado, que acaso tus estúpidos padres no te enseñaron a contestar con amabilidad cada vez que te saludan, pero que demonios estoy diciendo?, estoy olvidando la razón por la cuál he regresado, escúchame atentamente, no importa lo que hagas, no importa todo lo que tomes o siempre estaré contigo, siempre estaré ahí, en tus pesadillas mas oscuras, siempre estaré en lo rincones oscuros que tu miras a diario, yo seré tu sombras y siempre que sientas odio, enojo y rabia yo saldré de mi escondite y tomare tu lugar con aquella vez en la que asesinaste a tu que propio padre ya que intento violar a tu mamá, pero esta vez que salga te prometo que no importa que, no habrá nada en el mundo que me haga regresar a mi jaula, ahora ya no habrá dos Foxy solo existirá uno y ese seré yo y te advierto que lo que estas sintiendo en estos momento por el rechazo de Chica son un detonante perfecto para liberarme"-Mientras decía estas palabras aquel pequeño escalón de uno pocos centímetros, poco apoco se convertía en un precipicio de unos 30 metros-"Disfruta de tu vuelo"-Dijo Nightmare Foxy para que después las manos que sostenían a Foxy lo soltaban y a la vez lo empujan a ese acantilado profundo y tenebroso.

El solo pudo soltar un pequeño grito ahogado mientras sentía que su vida poco a poco de iba acabando, hasta que de un segundo a otro regreso al mundo verdadero y pudo ver que no cayo desde muy lejos, solo se había caído del ultimo escalón, al darse cuenta de esto de inmediatamente salió corriendo hasta llegar a aquella puerta y chocar con ella asiendo que esta se abriera y este cayera al frío suelo mientras trataba de respirar. Tomo unos segundos pero logro obtener de nuevo la calma y se paro de nuevo, con algo de dificultad, solo para ver a su alrededor y darse cuenta de que había llegado a la recepción.

-"Puedo ayudarlo en algo señor?"-Pregunto un chica linda de lentes, de manera coqueta al ver al atractivo de Foxy, al parecer ella era la recepcionista.

-"No muchas gracias yo ya me iba, solo vine a ver a alguien"-Respondió muy cortésmente Foxy.

-"Esta bien vuelve pronto"-Dijo aquella mujer de manera seductora.

No tomo ni cinco segundos para que Foxy se diera cuenta de lo que esta pasando, por lo cuál una idea se le vino a la mente y decidió aprovechar aquella oportunidad.

-"Pensándolo mejor hay algo que quiero que hagas por mí"-Dijo Foxy utilizando sus "encantos" para llamar aún mas la atención de la joven recepcionista.

-"Claro que si, en que te ayudo guapo?"-Dijo muy emocionada la mujer.

Unos momentos después Foxy había salido de aquel edificio con una cara de esperanza, puesto que aquel favor pedido a aquella mujer joven, era su única oportunidad de recuperar al amor de su vida y solo se fue sin nada mas que hacer o decir .

**Fuck, perdón por tardarme demasiado en subirlo pero tuve uno que otro problema y este capitulo se me alargo mas de lo esperado, pero ustedes tranquilos y yo nervioso, debido a que no quiero que se alargue mas decidí dividir en partes este capitulo, es por eso que no hay un continuara o un final, la segunda parte la subiré pronto si todo va bien en mi casa y si no se me alarga la segunda parte tanto como esta. No se preocupen yo sigo vivo, síganme en twitter y deviantart y nos vemos.**

**PD: Me hice mas de 11 paginas en word y si seguía fácilmente hacia como 20 o tal vez mas no lo se :/**


End file.
